El secuestrador
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Uno nunca sabe dónde va a encontrar el amor, pero para Sasuke Uchiha enamorarse no era una buena idea, sobre todo si lo hacía de la chica que acaba de secuestrar junto a su equipo. ¿Cómo saldría de esta? AU. SasuIno Lemmon.
1. 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **La historia original _Secuestro_ pertenece a la autora Ale Cullen Patt; una de las mentes más creativas de FanFiction.**

 **Esto es sólo una adaptación que muy amablemente me permitió hacer.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **El secuestrador**

 **.**

 **1**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

— ¿Están listos?— preguntó Suigetsu entrando por la puerta.

— ¿Tú lo estás?— cuestionó Obito Uchiha, alzando una ceja— Pareces nervioso.

— ¿Nervioso yo?— farfulló el más joven con sorna, señalando a Sasuke con el mentón— Mira a tu primo; él sí está aterrado.

Sasuke alzó la vista y frunció el ceño mientras terminaba de ensamblar su arma, martillando el cañón mientras miraba fijamente a Suigetsu.

—No entiendo cómo se te ocurrió dejar entrar a éste imbécil al equipo— se quejó, poniéndose de pie.

Obito se pasó una mano por la cicatriz que cubría la mitad de su rostro y suspiró con cansancio.

—Ya discutimos eso, Sasuke— le recordó, hastiado, aunque el muchacho no pareció conformarse con esa respuesta.

—No podemos arriesgarnos ni un poco, Obito; no esta vez. Vamos por un pez gordo— le refutó, molesto.

—Yo los reuní— les recordó Obito—. Y si lo hice fue por que sé que son los mejores en esto y podremos hacerlo. Así que cierren la maldita boca y pongámonos a trabajar.

—Si es por el dinero…— siguió Sasuke, retándolo— Que el imbécil se quede a cuidar la casa y nosotros hacemos el resto— dijo, señalando a Suigetsu de manera despectiva— Prefiero pagarle por no hacer nada a que vaya a cometer un error.

El joven de tez pálida y dientes afilados caminó bruscamente hasta colocarse a escasos centímetros de su rostro, colocando dos dedos a modo de cañón sobre su sien, desafiándolo con la mirada.

— ¿Crees que ser un Uchiha te hace mejor que yo, Sasuke- _kun_? Estás muy equivocado…

—Mi experiencia me hace mejor que tú, imbécil— respondió Sasuke firmemente.

—También tengo experiencia.

—Claro que sí; como asaltante de mala muerte y asesino— escupió, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Suigetsu soltó una sonrisa siniestra y se hizo hacia atrás.

—Matar, robar, secuestrar. ¿Qué diferencia hay? En todos hay víctimas— le dijo, indiferente— Además, ¿tú qué has hecho de impresionante? ¿Estafar viejas millonarias con esa cara de niño bonito?— rió— De seguro no pasas de un simple ladrón de guante blanco…

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada un momento, pero no pudo contener la risa en su garganta, así que la hizo sonora.

— Pregúntale a ellos quién soy yo y lo que hice— gruñó, señalando a los otros dos miembros del equipo con la cabeza— Yo no necesito alardear de eso— caminó solemne hacia la salida, golpeando el hombro de Suigetsu al pasar junto a él— Y para que conste— agregó, sin darse media vuelta— No llevo la cuenta de cuántas personas he asesinado. Y no me importaría asesinar a una más para librar a mi equipo de la basura— fijó los ojos en Obito, quien lo fulminaba con la mirada— Y no pretendo trabajar junto a él— le soltó, saliendo de la casa.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

— ¿Tu custodio se retrasó?

—Así parece— suspiró la chica— Es extraño que aún no haya llegado.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve?— se ofreció el pálido muchacho de ojos negros, esbozando una sonrisa amable que ella correspondió.

—De verdad. Estoy bien— insistió.

—Vives demasiado lejos, Ino, y comenzará a oscurecer en cualquier momento.

—Ya lo sé; pero prefiero esperar. Quizá Sasori tuvo algún contratiempo…

—Tal vez se le descompuso el coche.

—Tal…— su frase se vio interrumpida por el silbido de su móvil, el cual se apresuró a atender, leyendo el nuevo mensaje— Vaya. Dice que el motor de su coche falló— suspiró— Que bueno; ya estaba preocupándome porque algo malo le hubiera pasado.

—Bien, pues siendo así dile que yo te llevaré a comer y después a casa.

—No es necesario— le dijo por tercera vez desde que habían salido de clases. No era que Sai no le agradara; se podía decir que incluso le gustaba, pero conocía muy bien el protocolo de seguridad de su padre.

—Ino-san, tú me vas a acompañar a comer y no te vas a volver a negar— le dijo, sujetando su mano.

Ino sonrió, rendida y sonrojada. Sai no estaba en su círculo de amigos, pero sabía que podía confiar en él. Todos los jueves salían dos horas después que todos debido al club de Literatura, por lo que casi no quedaba nadie más que ellos dos fuera del instituto.

Sabía que no tenía opción; odiaba caminar y no sabía usar un autobús y mucho menos el metro, así que terminó cediendo a la petición de su compañero.

— ¿Qué quieres comer?— le preguntó Sai cuando puso su coche en marcha.

—Vamos a mi casa— dijo Ino mientras escribía un mensaje—. Para esta hora ya deben estar preparando la comida; yo te invito a cenar y tú puedes hacerme otro favor.

— ¿Favor? ¿Con qué voy a pagar esa cena, Yamanaka?

Ino se sonrojó furiosamente y bajó la mirada, jugando con el dobladillo de su falda escolar mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—Bueno… Podrías invitarme a salir, tal vez.

Sai la contempló de lado y sonrió de nuevo.

—Suena justo. ¿Qué tal el sábado?

La chica sonrió también. No habían hablado mucho antes, pero parecía como si lo hubiesen hecho habitualmente. Le agradaba estar con él. Separó los labios para decir algo, pero Sai frenó bruscamente antes de que pudiera darle una respuesta, girando el volante en un rápido movimiento.

— ¡Imbécil!— gritó hacia la camioneta que acababa de cerrarles el paso.

—Que idiota— Ino protestó también, acomodándose en el asiento mientras fruncía el ceño— ¡Casi hace que choquemos!— refunfuñó.

Sai comenzó a hacer sonar la bocina cuando la luz del semáforo cambió a verde y la camioneta frente a ellos no avanzaba.

— ¿Qué pasa?— inquirió mientras enarcaba una ceja. Ino se percató que había otra camioneta idéntica a esa justo al lado derecho del coche de Sai. Y otra al lado izquierdo, pero parecía que él no se había dado cuenta de eso aún.

—Sai— lo llamó, en un susurro, pero el chico seguía concentrado en el auto que les había cerrado el paso. La puerta de la camioneta se abrió, y por ella bajó un hombre, vestido de negro, con un pasamontañas y un arma en la mano— ¿Qué está pasando?— murmuró, tensándose sobre su asiento; separó lo labios para tratar de decir algo más, pero no pudo hacerlo. La camioneta a su lado abrió sus puertas también— Sai, pon los seguros— logró decir, pero el chico seguía mirando al hombre que caminaba hacia ellos— ¡Quieren robarnos! ¡Sai, arranca!— gritó, histérica— ¡Arranca el auto!— exclamó con más fuerza, pero era demasiado tarde; mientras Sai trataba de cerrar la ventanilla del conductor el hombre con pasamontañas le dio un puñetazo en la cara, abriendo la puerta para arrastrarlo fuera.

— ¡No! ¡Déjalo!— gritó Ino una vez más y trató de zafarse del cinturón de seguridad lo más rápido posible. En eso estaba cuando alguien abrió su puerta y la tomó por la cintura para sacarla del coche— ¡Suéltame!— exclamó mientras forcejeaba con rudeza, dándole un codazo en el estómago que obligó al hombre a soltarla— ¡Sai! ¡No!— luchó por zafarse nuevamente de las garras de un hombre, hasta que se dio cuenta de que alguien sostenía un trozo de tela húmeda contra su nariz, obligándola a respirar algo que le provocó un indescriptible ardor.

—Quieta— sintió dos fuertes brazos aferrándose a sus caderas mientras un cuerpo fornido y alto se apretaba contra el suyo desde atrás.

Y esa voz grave y masculina fue lo último que escuchó antes de que todo se volviera negro.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La chica poco a poco se rindió, desvaneciéndose en sus brazos.

Sasuke se apresuró a sujetarla contra su cuerpo, impidiendo que cayera al suelo, aunque poco le importaba.

Un extraño aroma a almizcle y rosas inundó sus sentidos cuando su nariz rozó el cabello rubio de la joven colegiala, pero rápidamente se deshizo de aquellas sensaciones.

— ¿Quién es él?— le preguntaron por el intercomunicador, distrayéndolo.

—No lo sé— respondió, alzando la vista para posarla sobre el chico de ojos y cabellos negros que hablaba con Obito mientras se frotaba la quijada— Nunca lo había visto.

—Pues mas le vale que no se entrometa— gruñó Karin, la única mujer del equipo, parándose junto a él mientras se guardaba el arma en la cintura.

Sasuke no respondió; ese no era momento para discutir con su equipo.

El extraño y pálido chico mantuvo una corta plática con su primo antes de que éste volviera a golpearlo en el rostro y lo arrojara al suelo; no obstante, el chico volvió a levantarse y le sonrió.

— ¿Qué diablos están haciendo?— curioseó Suigetsu. El extraño joven se recargó contra su coche y sacó un móvil mientras Obito se alejaba, dirigiéndose a ellos.

—Tenemos que largarnos antes de que la policía llegue— les dijo— Jūgo, enciende la camioneta.

— ¿Vas a dejarlo irse así, sin más?— exclamó Suigetsu, desenfundando su arma automática— Déjame dispararle.

—No harás tal cosa— Obito se quitó el pasamontañas y le pasó sus armas a Jūgo; el enorme joven guardó todo dentro del portaequipajes en completo silencio— Ya escucharon mis órdenes. Andando. Jūgo, encárgate de la chica.

— ¡Pero él vio…!

— ¡Sube al maldito auto, imbécil!— gritó Obito, tomando a Suigetsu por el cuello para obligarlo a entrar en su camioneta.

Sasuke los fulminó a ambos con la mirada y dejó que el apacible Jūgo se encargara del cuerpo inconsciente de Ino Yamanaka, alzándola como si fuera tan liviana como una hoja de papel.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en sus camionetas, los cinco se marcharon del lugar mientras el pálido chico de cabello negro se despedía con una mano perezosa, manteniendo el móvil en su oreja.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y alzó el cristal, a sabiendas de que no estaban para más discusiones, así que lo único que debían hacer era tratar de terminar ese estúpido trabajo.

—En la siguiente calle, Yokoshima, la cámara está desconectada, nos vamos a dividir en dos y seguiremos el plan con exactitud desde éste punto— ordenó Obito desde el intercomunicador— Sasuke y yo iremos por la derecha, ustedes por la izquierda.

Sasuke asintió a la nada y se quitó el aparato del oído. Habían trazado los recorridos exactos de cada uno, y ya los habían practicado en coches, así que no podía haber errores.

Se quitó el pasamontañas y encendió la radio mientras volvía a bajar la ventanilla. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a ponerse el audífono, pero nadie dijo nada más. El resto del trayecto la pasaron de igual forma, en silencio; ninguno parecía tener la intención de comentar nada.

Llegaron al lugar pactado; metieron los coches al garaje y uno a uno bajaron.

Obito se dirigió al resto de su equipo y Sasuke se limitó a entrar a la casa, sin prestarles atención, a preparar todo para el siguiente paso. Jugueteó con sus llaves y se sentó en la sala, lanzando un suspiro cansino.

—Todo salió bien— sonrió Karin en cuanto entró tras él, batiendo su largo cabello pelirrojo, y se encontró con su mirada furiosa.

—Diré eso cuando salga de aquí y estemos seguros en la otra casa— respondió, tratando de controlar su rabia.

— ¡Bah! Todo estará bien— exclamó Suigetsu, entrando a la sala con una sonrisa— Deberíamos llamar ya al viejo...

—Hay que esperar— gruñó Sasuke.

— ¿Esperar qué? Ya tenemos a la chica, ¿o no?

—Tenemos un plan. Tenemos decisiones que tomar y elementos que estudiar. Las cosas se hacen exactamente como están planeadas. Esa es la razón por la que Obito y yo no hemos pisado la cárcel, imbécil. No me arruines esto con tu estúpida forma de trabajar.

—Ya me cansaron tus aires de superioridad— masculló el otro chico, sacando sus armas y apuntándole a la cabeza.

Sasuke ahogó una carcajada sarcástica y lo desafió con la mirada, altivo.

—Hazlo y ve lo que te pasa.

— ¿Qué demonios hacen ahora?— inquirió Obito al entrar con el miembro faltante del equipo— Suigetsu, baja eso. Sasuke, la chica está en el coche— dijo, pasando de los dos para dirigirse a la cocina.

El aludido los ignoró, a todos, y se limitó a hacer su trabajo. Salió de la casa y se dirigió al coche; se aseguró de que la chica estuviera en el maletero y le colocó la inyección. No sería un viaje corto, y no quería tener que pararse a mitad del camino para dormirla de nuevo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Cuando Ino despertó, lo primero que sintió fue el terrible ardor en su garganta, como si todo el camino de los pulmones a sus labios estuviera quemado y reseco.

Trató de limpiarse el rostro pero algo le sujetaba las manos a la espaldas; intentó abrir los ojos pero no pudo, tenía algo en la cara que le impedía hacerlo. También en la boca.

Dolía.

Intentó gritar por ayuda pero no podía emitir nada más que gemidos; por más que movía las muñecas sólo lograba lastimarse.

Estaba aterrada. Tenía miedo porque recordaba lo que había pasado. Sí, recordaba que la habían bajado del coche y varias personas la habían capturado, pero no lograba saber quiénes habían sido o cómo eran.

Respiró con brusquedad y se encogió sobre su lugar. No había un sentimiento peor que estar ciega, muda e inmovilizada y saber que estaba perdida; que todo estaba mal y que ni siquiera sabía en dónde estaba.

¿Cómo podía obtener respuestas? No podía. No iba a lograrlo. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba sola o acompañada, o en el interior o exterior de algún lugar.

Ni siquiera sabía si iba a morir.

—Se despertó— dijo una voz masculina a lo lejos.

—Perfecto. ¿Tienes el número?

—Claro.

Ino alzó la cabeza al sentir la presencia de alguien más, y por un segundo creyó escuchar el tono de espera de un teléfono.

— ¿Inoichi Yamanaka?— alzó la cabeza un poco más, desesperada al oír el nombre de su padre— Hay alguien que quiere saludarlo...

Tuvo que ahogar un quejido de dolor cuando la tomaron por el cabello y le pegaron lo que parecía ser un teléfono en la oreja, asustándola.

— ¿Papá?— susurró con la voz quebrada, casi con recelo.

— _¡Ino!_ — la voz compungida de su padre le hizo soltar un sollozo involuntario— _¡Ino, hija, ¿estás bien?! ¡¿Dónde estás?!_

— ¡Papá tengo mucho miedo!— lloró, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas humedecían la tela que le cubría los ojos— ¡Papá, ayúdame, por favor! ¡Sácame de aquí!

— _¡Sí, sí, cariño! ¡Por favor mantén la calma! Yo iré a buscarte..._

—Suficiente.

— ¡No! ¡Papá!— gritó cuando le sacaron el teléfono de la oreja, intentando levantarse.

—Quieta— dijo una mujer, tirándole del cabello para obligarla a volver a sentarse en el suelo.

— ¡Quiero hablar con él! ¡Déjenme hablar con mi padre!

— ¡Te dije que te quedes quieta, maldita!— Ino sintió una fuerte bofetada que la aturdió, imposibilitándola de seguir luchando.

—Deja de golpearla y duérmela; no voy a estar batallando— dijo el hombre. Los gritos de su padre se escuchaban ahogados a través de la bocina.

—Sasuke dijo…

—Duérmela— repitió.

Ino sintió los pasos acercándose a ella y comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo, o donde quiera que se encontraba. Volvieron a tirar de su cabello para obligarla a alzar la cabeza y pusieron algo en su nariz. La primera inhalada fue como respirar ácido y el ardor en sus pulmones se incrementó.

Eso fue lo ultimo que supo de sí misma.

— ¿No se supone que debió despertar ya?— la voz de un hombre la despertó.

— ¿Seguros que no lo ha hecho antes?— preguntó otro.

Trató de no moverse; no quería que volvieran a golpearla, mucho menos volver a sentir aquel horrible ardor en su garganta, que de por sí ya se había incrementado.

—Karin la estaba vigilando— dijeron.

—No ha hecho nada, yo que sé.

— ¿La golpeaste?

—No— respondió la misma voz— Bueno... Tuve que.

—Y tú le pusiste más cloroformo.

—Por favor…

—Mira, pedazo de imbécil, me vas a decir si le…

—Sí, sí— intervino alguien para callarlos— Le pusimos cloroformo; estaba desesperada, pensé que si dormía un poco más se relajaría un poco.

Hubo un silencio roto únicamente por sus respiraciones.

—Tranquilos— la voz del hombre que habló era mas tranquila que las anteriores— Suigetsu, despiértala y dale un poco de agua. Y trata de conseguir que coma algo.

—El imbécil de su padre pagará lo que sea por volver a verla— rió alguien.

— ¿Cuánto le diste?

—Dos días.

—Entonces espera a que pasen. Inoichi Yamanaka no es un hombre que se quede de brazos cruzados. Ya veremos que hacemos con ella mientras. Sasuke, ¿Me acompañas?

Ino escuchó un par de pasos salir de la habitación, y estaba tan concentrada en tratar de escuchar su conversación que no se dio cuenta que alguien se había acercado a ella hasta que golpeó su mejilla. Soltó un respingo y trató de emitir algún sonido, pero le resultó imposible.

—Bebe— ordenó el hombre, quitándole la mordaza de la boca, y lo primero que Ino hizo fue apretarla con fuerza, relajada por fin de la presión.

Pensó un momento en escupir el liquido hacia el hombre, pero en cuanto el agua entró en su boca le fue imposible. Estaba sedienta, y el agua resbalando por su garganta quemada alivió ligeramente ese dolor.

—Déjame ir, por favor— suplicó en un susurro.

El hombre soltó una carcajada y después colocó algo entre sus labios. Ino los apretó con fuerza.

—Es comida, Princesa— dijo rudamente— No prometo darte otra cosa en mucho tiempo, así que más te vale que la comas.

Ino desvió el rostro, pero no pudo evitar tener que volver a enderezarlo; no fue su boca la que se abrió, sino la presión de la mano de aquel hombre obligándola a tragar lo que fuera que le estaba dando. Sabía a carne y limón.

Masticó rápidamente para poder hablar de nuevo.

—Por favor, mi padre les dará todo lo que quieran.

—Eso es exactamente lo que esperamos, así que quédate aquí y sé buena, preciosa.

El hombre palmeó su mejilla y de nuevo subió la mordaza; ella intentó negarse pero no pudo, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que le habían dado aquel bocado de lo que fuera que había comido, dejándola con el estomago agarrotado esperando por más.

— ¿Crees que quiera dormir de nuevo?— preguntó otra persona, alertándola.

 _No, no por favor_ , pensó, encogiéndose en su lugar con temor.

—Deja de meterle esa porquería— gritó un hombre— Voy a ponerte para que veas lo que se siente. No queremos asesinarla, lo necesitamos viva.

—Sasuke, si dejas de darnos órdenes esto podría funcionar.

—Si dejan de ser tan idiotas, dejaré de darles órdenes, y esto funcionará.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La chica lo miraba fijamente, sin intentar apartar la vista ni siquiera cuando le sostuvo la mirada de aquella forma.

— ¿Ya dejaste de intentar adivinar cómo o quién soy?— le preguntó, frustrado.

—No— respondió ella— No estoy tratando de saber quién eres.

—Come o me arrepentiré de haberte soltado.

— ¿Puedo ir al baño?

Sasuke posó su mirada hacia el plato de comida. Estaba casi intacto.

—No, no hasta que termines de comer eso— ordenó.

Ella bajó la mirada y se abrazó a sus rodillas. El joven Uchiha bufó, molesto. Había decidido liberarla unos minutos, para que sus músculos se destensaran. El amarre en sus manos ya le tenía las muñecas casi en carne viva, y supuso que ella querría ponerse de pie un momento, estirar las piernas o algo.

Había preparado huevos fritos con jamón y una pasta con salsa de tomate. No era una buena combinación, pero no tenía planeado que eso se convirtiera en un restaurante. Puso una botella de un litro de agua junto al plato y la observó comer casi todo el contenido mientras él sostenía el arma, apuntando directamente a su cabeza.

El cabello largo y rubio de la chica estaba enmarañado y sus mejillas sucias, pero, por alguna razón, no lucía mal.

— ¿Puedo ir al baño?— volvió a preguntar. Él gruñó por lo bajo y asintió con un movimiento vago de cabeza.

—Ponte de pie— ordenó, caminando hasta ella.

Tomó la mordaza en su mano y ella dio un respingo.

—No, no por favor— suplicó.

Sasuke frunció los labios; se sentía extrañamente piadoso ése día.

Pasó su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de la chica y cubrió sus ojos con la palma; no fue complicado, la chica era tan pequeña que su mano casi podía cubrirle todo el rostro. Sujetó el arma junto a su sien y lo guió hasta la salida; caminaron por la mitad de la casa hasta llegar al baño y entraron juntos. Él cerró la puerta con un pie y le descubrió los ojos. Ino inspeccionó el cuarto de baño rápidamente y después lo miró recargarse en la pared, junto al lavabo.

— ¿Qué?— inquirió, molesto— ¿Esperabas algo peor?

Ella no respondió a su pregunta, cosa que hizo que sonriera.

Esa casa estaba a nombre de Tobi Rinnen, una de las tantas identificaciones falsas de Obito; estaban fuera de la ciudad, rodeados de campos de sembradío, pero la casa estaba impecable y era lujosa. El baño era demasiado ostentoso para un nido de delincuentes, por eso no le extrañó que ella se sorprendiera.

Sus ojos seguían mirando fijamente los suyos.

— ¿Qué?— volvió a preguntar. Ella negó con su cabeza y se dirigió al retrete, preparándose para orinar; Sasuke giró el rostro hacia la puerta, dándole toda la privacidad de la que era capaz. Cuando terminó, Ino se levantó y se miró al espejo, soltando un gemido de horror.

— ¿Puedo tomar una ducha?— pidió, con la voz estrangulada y quebrada por el llanto que parecía reprimir. Sasuke negó con la cabeza— Por favor— suplicó. Sus ojos azules se tornaron brillantes y sus labios resaltaban de su pálido rostro de lo rojos que estaban.

—Tienes cinco minutos— masculló. Ella lo contempló un momento, esperando a que se retirara, y cuando se dio cuenta que eso no iba a pasar comenzó a quitarse la falda escolar, siguiendo por la sucia camisa. Sasuke volvió a hacer la vista a un lado; no era la primer mujer que vería sin ropa, pero no le pareció correcto observar.

Ino abrió la llave del agua en cuanto estuvo desnuda y metió su cuerpo rápidamente bajo la ducha. Él la contempló de reojo, notando su cuerpo de curvas pronunciadas, de pie; sobre todo reparó en sus grandes y redondos pechos, resaltando mucho más de su figura gracias a su esbelta cintura. Era demasiado menuda en comparación a él; su piel era tan blanca como la nieve y el fino vello que recorría sus poros era rubio, como su cabello, o un poco más oscuro. Sasuke se le quedó viendo mientras sus manos frotaban la barra de jabón por todo su cuerpo y limpiaba su cabello varias veces. Desviando la mirada, tomó una toalla seca y se la entregó.

De reojo la vio secarse y después meterse en su sucio uniforme de nuevo.

— ¿Algo más?— le preguntó, escueto. Ella negó, bajando la mirada y parándose junto a él.

Sasuke cubrió sus ojos y le puso el arma en la sien otra vez, regresándola a la habitación oscura de antes, y lo dejó libre de nuevo. Después de tomar agua, Ino volvió a sentarse en donde había estaba atada y elevó su rostro para mirarlo una vez más. Él sólo soltó un leve resoplido y caminó hasta ella para tomar las cuerdas y atarla al extremo de la cama. Ágilmente anudó sus muñecas, batallando un poco por la posición, pues el rostro de Ino estaba demasiado cerca del suyo, y aunque llevaba el pasamontañas puesto y sabía que no podía verlo, se sintió extrañamente nervioso. Tapó sus ojos y ella no replicó. Después anudó la mordaza detrás de su cuello y la subió hasta su boca.

—Oye— murmuró antes de que la silenciara. Él se quedó en silencio, con la mordaza en las manos— Gracias.

Asintió con lentitud, completamente descolocado, y puso la tela sobre sus labios.

—Si no haces nada estúpido— le dijo— puedo intentar dejarte libre por lo menos en esta habitación. Te vendría bien una noche en cama; aunque no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estarás aquí.

Ella asintió con sumisión, provocando que un extraño hueco se formara en su estómago.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Habían pasado cuatro noches ya, aunque Ino no podía saber exactamente cuando era una noche o cuándo un día. Pero sabía aproximadamente cuando porque había largas horas de silencio total, y por las mañanas todos despertaban, haciendo gran escándalo en la casa antes de llevarle algo para comer.

Le daban comida dos veces al día, aunque solo Sasuke la liberaba para que pudiera comer por sí misma.

En tan sólo cuatro días había logrado aprender los nombres de sus captores y reconocer sus voces. Eran cinco: Suigetsu, Karin, Jūgo, Obito y Sasuke. Cuatro hombres y una mujer. Por todo lo que había escuchado, Suigetsu y Karin eran una molestia, siempre estaban peleando entre sí y armando alboroto; Sasuke siempre estaba gritando e insultando a todos, aunque parecía ser el que más utilizaba la cabeza, y Obito siempre estaba callado, pero cuando hablaba todos lo escuchaban.

No le gustaban Suigetsu y Karin; ambos eran agresivos, sobre todo la mujer, y la presencia del hombre le incomodaba demasiado. Él sólo se quedaba a su lado, mirándola en silencio; Ino podía oír el sonido de su respiración briosa, como si todo el tiempo estuviera conteniéndose de hacer algo realmente estúpido. Le helaba la sangre.

A mitad del quinto día escuchó que todos llegaban agitados y nerviosos. No pudo entender muy bien, pero todos gritaban, y la palabra 'policía' se repetía una y otra vez; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera entender alguien la habían dormido.

Después de la sexta noche los había escuchado discutir con Obito sobre asesinarla.

Todos comenzaban a desesperarse.

Sintió unas manos toscas recorriendo sus piernas, obligándola a despertar, aterrada.

No quería llorar, pero no podía.

—Tranquila... Tú y yo podemos divertirnos un rato...

—No... Por favor...

Sintió una cálida y sucia lengua lamiendo el espacio entre sus senos, desabrochando su camisa poco a poco.

— ¡Suigetsu!

El hombre se detuvo, soltando una maldición ahogada.

—Seguiremos luego.

Ino lo escuchó levantarse y salir.

Quería irse de allí.

Quería que ya la dejaran libre.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Sasuke, te toca quedarte— dijo Karin en cuanto todo estuvo listo.

Él miró a Obito y este se encogió de hombros. Finalmente les dio la espalda y entró refunfuñando interiormente a la habitación.

La chica seguía tirada en el suelo, en su posición de siempre, pero al escuchar sus pasos levantó la cabeza, como si pudiera verlo a través de la tela en sus ojos. Su cuerpo se encogió como esperando algún tipo de tortura y Sasuke sonrió internarmente.

Sabía que estaba mal, pero algunas veces el sufrimiento de las personas despertaba algún tipo de monstruo en él.

Mientras se acercaba a ella escuchó la puerta cerrarse y los autos marcharse.

—Voy a liberarte— le avisó.

La cabeza de Ino se elevó rápidamente, como si hubiera reconocido su voz, inquietándolo levemente.

Se arrodilló para quitar el amarre en sus muñecas y después se colocó el pasamontañas mientras ella se retiraba las mordazas del rostro, mirándolo directamente a los ojos en cuanto recuperó la vista.

—Traje comida— dijo Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros.

El plato con tres sándwiches estaba sobre la cama y estúpidamente le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

La cálida mano de la chica se sujetó a la suya y no la soltó hasta que pudo sentarse.

—Me duelen las piernas—se quejó. Aunque más que quejarse fue como un comentario.

—Veré la forma de mantenerte libre por lo menos en esta habitación, se me olvidó comentárselo a los demás.

— ¿Quieres uno?— le preguntó ella, elevando el plato de comida.

Sasuke guardó silencio y la contempló, parpadeando con confusión. Aunque probablemente se estaba muriendo de hambre, se había tomado la decencia de ofrecerle un sándwich, algo que nadie nunca en la vida había hecho.

Todavía algo aturdido, negó con la cabeza, pese a que en realidad hubiera querido aceptar uno, pero,1): ella debía tener tanta hambre como para comerse todo eso. Y 2): necesitaría quitarse el pasa montañas para comer.

Ella asintió, y delicada pero rápidamente terminó con los tres sándwiches.

—Bebe— le ordenó, entregándole una botella de suero sabor coco. No quería que terminara muerta de deshidratación antes de cobrar su rescate, después de todo.

Luego de terminar con más de la mitad del líquido, Ino se quedó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó, incómodo.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?— inquirió ella. Sasuke no contestó, por lo que la chica continuó:— ¿Van a…? ¿Van a liberarme?

—Estamos esperando a que paguen el rescate— respondió fríamente, recargándose en el clóset de madera.

— ¿Han hablado con mi padre?— le preguntó, bajando la mirada.

—Sí.

— ¿Puedo hablar con el?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, acariciando el arma con su mano.

— ¿Por qué aún no me he ido de aquí?— murmuró— Escuché hace varios días que algo no estaba bien.

— ¿Seguirás haciendo preguntas estúpidas? ¿Por qué no te limitas a descansar? En cuanto lleguen los otros te inmovilizaré de nuevo.

Le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con candado. No le preocupaba que pudiara escaparse; la entrada tenía dos cerraduras y las ventanas estaban protegidas. Nadie vivía por los alrededores, así que por más que gritara no lograría nada.

Se suponía que ella estaría libre hacía tres días, pero su padre lo había complicado todo al involucrar a la policía.

Ino y él se quedaron solos hasta las nueve de la noche, tiempo durante el cual Sasuke había entrado a la habitación dos veces, una para darle comida y otra para llevarla al baño. La había dejado sin las mordazas, pero la hizo aspirar cloroformo para dormirla.

— ¿Puedo dormir en la cama?— le había preguntado, él obviamente se había negado— Por favor, puedes ponerme a dormir tú. Por favor. Quiero descansar un poco. Mi cuerpo duele demasiado...

Había rogado por que le colocara el cloroformo. Estaba tan ansiosa que ella mismo había presionado su mano fuertemente para que colocara la gasa en su nariz, quedándose dormida rápidamente, sujetando la mano de Sasuke y cayendo plácidamente sobre la cama.

El joven Uchiha se odió a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado demasiado tiempo junto a ella, con su mano sobre la suya y el brazo bajo su delicado cuello, en la misma posición de cómo la había ayudado a recostarse, oyéndola respirar con suavidad, aspirando su dulce aroma casi de forma inconsciente. Sin embargo se obligó a alejarse en cuanto escuchó el tumulto de autos afuera, saliendo de esa habitación como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Vas a quedarte hoy en esa habitación— le ordenó Obito cuando les dijo, a él y al resto del equipo, lo que había hecho.

— ¿Qué crees que somos? ¿Un hotel?— inquirió Suigetsu. Sasuke sólo lo miró, ceñudo; no lograba comprender como ese hombre podía ponerlo de tan mal humor.

—Tiene una semana durmiendo en el suelo, amarrada a una cama. No creí tan mala idea dejarla dormir a gusto una noche.

—No estamos para complacerla— se quejó Suigetsu, retándolo.

—La chica no tiene la culpa de que su padre sea un idiota— escupió. Todos se quedaron mirándolo fijamente.

—Pasaremos la noche aquí— Obito interrumpió el silencio— Karin, tú y Suigetsu preparen la bodega. Mañana tenemos cosas que hacer. Duerman allá, Sasuke y yo llegaremos por la mañana. Sasuke, necesitamos hablar.

Los hombres obedecieron, y cuando se marcharon, Sasuke y su primo se sentaron en la sala, muy tensos.

Por un momento, el joven Uchiha creyó que iba a decirle algo por su actitud con Ino.

—Tenemos un movimiento. Uno grande— comenzó.

Sasuke pestañeó, olvidándose de Ino. Su primo, Obito Uchiha, no le llevaba demasiados años, pero era uno de los hombres más astutos de los que tenia conocimiento que existían en el mundo. Nunca en su vida había tocado la cárcel, pero su expediente estaba mucho más sucio que el suyo y el cualquier criminal que conociera. Era respetado por todos, y su mente no dejaba de trabajar noche y día.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Robar un banco— soltó—. No cualquier banco; será el Banco Konoha— Sasuke enarcó una ceja—. Hemos estado estudiándolo éste día, solo tenemos que trazar muy bien nuestros movimientos.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Un mes, por lo menos. Quiero que pienses en algo bueno. Sé que eres el más listo de todos nosotros. Así que mañana escucharemos tus propuestas. Por lo pronto, duerme un poco, mañana también nos cambiaremos a la Bodega. Este trabajo no está saliendo bien. Tenemos que terminarlo.

Sasuke se paralizó en su lugar, sintiendo que su corazón daba un golpeteo en su pecho, un golpeteo que jamás había sentido.

— ¿A que te refieres?— preguntó, cauteloso.

—Quizá la dejemos libre, no lo sé. Ahora mismo hay varios cazarecompensas buscándola. Tal vez la entreguemos nosotros mismos. Sé que no es una mala acción, pero de todas formas te encargarás de la chica esta noche. No quiero que se le ocurra hacer alguna idiotez.

—Tiene suficiente cloroformo para dormir toda la noche y parte de la mañana— le dijo despreocupado.

—Bueno, quédate con ella, no quiero accidentes.

Sasuke asintió; se puso de pie y caminó a su habitación, después de tomar agua regresó con Ino, que estaba dormida en la misma posición en la que la había dejado. Inspeccionó el lugar un momento, no había otro espacio en donde pudiera recostarse más que la cama. Se debatió entre bajar a la chica al suelo o meter un sofá de la sala.

Estaba cansado, así que lo único que hizo fue sentarse al lado de la chica; de esa forma podría sentir cualquier movimiento que hiciera; no en vano era conocido por despertar al menor indicio de actividad. Se quitó las botas y sacó el pasamontañas de su bolsa trasera. No pensó ni por un momento en dormir con esa cosa puesta. Retiró la camiseta de su cuerpo y recargó la escopeta que llevaba en la puerta. La pistola la colocó en el buró junto a la cama, al lado de donde se recostaría, y después le echó una mirada a Ino, dejándola allí sin darse cuenta.

El cabello rubio le caía alborotado sobre la frente, su pálido rostro se mostraba cansado e inexpresivo, y su respiración era acompasada mientras que los brazos caían plácidamente a sus costados. Sasuke tragó duro; nunca antes se había acostado con alguien más. Mejor dicho, nunca en su vida se había acostado en la misma cama con alguien dormido, y menos que él tratara de dormir en el mismo lugar que esa persona. Y peor aún, que fuera una adolescente a la que acababa de secuestrar. Aun así, se sintió extrañamente tranquilo y relajado en cuanto recostó la espalda desnuda en el colchón.

No había ni una sola manta para cubrirse, así que colocó su camiseta a un lado por si la temperatura nocturna llegaba a ser demasiado baja. Se dio media vuelta para recostarse bocabajo, pasó una almohada entre su brazo y el rostro y trató de dormir. Lo último que sintió antes de perder la conciencia fue el brazo desnudo de Ino rosando el suyo, y por alguna razón la sensación se quedó marcada en su mente; tanto que incluso soñó con ello.

Despertó cuando una respiración demasiado profunda resonó en sus oídos. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y su cuerpo se tensó casi de inmediato. Sasuke inspeccionó la habitación con la mirada, pero no encontró nada; entonces descubrió que la respiración provenía de la chica que dormía a su lado. O mejor dicho, sobre él. El cuerpo menudo y cálido de Ino Yamanaka estaba cómodamente recostado sobre su pecho, con un brazo atravesándole el pectoral y la pequeña mano derecha reposando en su hombro. Inconscientemente Sasuke tenía su brazo bajo el cuerpo de la chica, abrazándola. Y tensó mucho más el cuerpo, pero, extrañamente, no tuvo el valor para quitarse, y no supo porqué.

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que alguien lo había abrazado, o sí lo recordaba, muy en el fondo de su memoria. Sólo una persona. Solo había un abrazo en sus recuerdos, después de él nadie nunca lo había hecho. Su hermano. No era un recuerdo claro ni preciso; lo único que Sasuke recordaba era que su hermano mayor lo abrazaba como nadie. Y si así como sentía junto a Ino Yamanaka, con su cuerpo cálido e indefenso contra el suyo, se sentía como un verdadero abrazo; sus recuerdos no le habían hecho justicia.

La piel de Ino era cálida; su torso solo estaba cubierto por una pequeña camisa escolar, por lo que Sasuke podía sentir sus brazos desnudos y suaves junto a su propia piel. Su cálida mejilla estaba recostada sobre su pectoral izquierdo, y su respiración suave y acompasada rozaba sus costillas, casi haciéndole cosquillas.

Sasuke sólo se tensó una vez más, turbado. Sabía que debía quitarse, desde el momento en que había despertado, pero se sentía extrañamente bien tener a alguien entre sus brazos o sobre su cuerpo. Se sentía de maravilla, aunque esa persona estuviese inconsciente y muy probablemente lo odiara con todas sus fuerzas. Se sentía tan bien que por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo.

Nunca nadie lo había tocado. Cuando estaba con alguna mujer todo era sexo. Nunca había afecto ni caricias; Sasuke las odiaba, no podía soportar que una mujer que tocaba a otros hombres lo acariciase. Pero el tacto inerte de Ino se sentía cálido, y no sólo en cuestión de temperatura. No lograba comprenderlo, era difícil de explicar. Incluso su cerebro no lo entendía. Su cabello olía a fresa, como el shampú que había en el baño; la manera en que una de sus piernas se entrelazaba con las suyas era un poco incómodo, pero no le molestaba para nada. Es más, tener a Ino tan cerca le hacía desear que hubiese una persona que durmiera con él todas las noches, una persona a la que pudiera abrazar y besar; una persona a la que pudiera hablarle sobre cualquier cosa, decirle que se sentía mal, que le dolía la cabeza, o que sentía asco. Una persona a la que pudiera decirle que estaba enfermo para que cuidara de él, o que estaba desesperado. O que no lograba encontrar la salida al acertijo en su cabeza. Una persona a la que pudiera considerar _familia_. Mas Sasuke sabía que él no tenía suerte para eso. Su madre había muerto cuando tenía 6 años; su hermano, la única persona que realmente lo había amado, lo hizo cuando tenía dieciséis, a causa de una enfermedad. Su padre era un delincuente, un delincuente inteligente; y Obito, a pesar de tener su misma sangre, apenas podía ser considerado como un mero 'conocido' que no le agradaba. No había más que una relación laboral entre ellos. Nunca había tenido un amigo de verdad, nunca había tenido una novia, una pareja, ni nadie con quien hablar. Todo se limitaba a negocios, a _su_ tipo de negocios. Y aunque pocas veces trabajaba en equipo, las personas con las que se relacionaba no eran como para entablar una conversación normal.

Nunca había tenido una conversación _normal_ con nadie.

Y a sus 25 años, nunca había hecho el amor. Había tenido sexo, infinidad de veces, pero nunca había hecho el amor con nadie, ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar sobre si el amor existía, y jamás le había preocupado encontrarlo ni había pensando en eso. Y ahora lo hacía, con una adolescente que se recostaba sobre su cuerpo, una chica a quien le había arrebatado la libertad. Y eso estaba muy mal.

Aun así, se quedó recostado en la cama, sintiendo su calor contra el suyo hasta que escuchó ruidos fuera que lo alertaron.

Lentamente y sin querer despertar a la chica se levantó de la cama, se volvió a vestir y tomó sus armas. Antes de salir, colocó cloroformo en la gasa y la puso bajo la respingada nariz de Ino unos segundos.

—Lo siento— murmuró. Y claramente las palabras resonaron en su mente una y otra vez.

Se espabiló rápidamente y salió del cuarto, escondiendo el mar de emociones que lo embargaban bajo su habitual máscara de frialdad. Fuera, en la sala, encontró a su primo, Obito, bebiendo alguna cosa en una copa negra.

—Nos vamos a la Bodega— le dijo—. Llévate a la chica, tenemos muchas cosas que planear hoy.

— ¿Puedes hacerte cargo de ella?— le preguntó, impaciente—. Necesito pensar algunas cosas. Estar solo.

Obito lo miró fijamente un momento, pero después sonrió, taimado.

Sasuke tuvo la impresión de que debía creer que su palpable ansiedad tenía algo que ver con su plan por asaltar un banco. Pero no. Su impaciencia era meramente personal. Y estaba fastidiando su existencia. Nunca había necesitado pensar a solas.

—Sube a la chica al coche— le ordenó el hombre.

Sasuke regresó a la habitación para tomar el cuerpo inmóvil de Ino y lo cargó con facilidad.

—Acabo de colocarle cloroformo— le explicó a su primo cuando pasó junto a él. Obito gruñó algo indescifrable, se subió al coche y abrió la cajuela, pero Sasuke no se dirigió allí, sino que se las arregló para abrir la puerta trasera y colocar a Ino sobre el asiento. El otro hombre lo miró por el retrovisor, pero no dijo nada. El más joven cerró la cajuela y subió a su coche, conduciendo hacia el único lugar en el que era capaz de pensar con claridad: el bosque.

La soledad lo calmaba; la desolación del paisaje silvestre siempre había sido como un bálsamo para sus preocupaciones. Los bosque de la Prefectura Kanagawa eran lugares inhóspitos; la gente siempre prefería la costa antes que la vegetación salvaje. Eso estaba bien para Sasuke; odiaba las multitudes.

Avanzó a paso de trote por la tierra desnivelada hasta que llegó a una pequeña formación circular de troncos caídos y abandonados. En algún tiempo, alguien debió cruzar por allí y los había dejado para quien quisiera usarlos. El lago debió estar lleno de personas, animales o campistas que buscaban la misma tranquilidad que él. O lo que fuera. Pero el tiempo pasaba, y aunque las personas desaparecían, la naturaleza se quedaba. Esa era una ley de la vida. Y le fascinaba.

El clima en el interior de la llanura siempre era frío. El lago corría con rapidez no muy lejos y había varios pequeños cúmulos de cenizas donde algún día los campistas habían encendido una fogata. La luz de la mañana apenas estaba despertando a las criaturas del bosque con sus tímidos rayos, cegados por los enormes árboles de madera oscura.

Sasuke se dirigió al lugar de siempre dando algunos trompicones.

Escaló unas cuantas rocas y se sentó sobre un pequeño risco al extremo izquierdo del lago, donde siempre podía disfrutar de una vista espléndida. En ése lugar el sol le alcanzaba la espalda, pero seguía emitiendo un suave calor matutino, así que no le molestó; siempre se acomodaba en el borde del risco, con los pies colgando hacia el precipicio de no más de veinte o treinta metros en una caída directa al agua helada y más rocas.

Varias veces había evaluado la opción de dejarse caer. Solo serían algunos segundos en que el aire se rompería contra su cuerpo, y después nada. Todo acabaría. Pero nunca había tenido el valor para hacerlo.

El aire soplaba con mayor frecuencia allí arriba y le zumbaba en los oídos, aturdiéndolo ligeramente.

¿Qué diablos pasaba con él?

No era necesario escarbar mucho en su mente para descubrirlo; de hecho, eso ya llevaba varios días rondando sus pensamientos.

¿Qué había de diferente ahora que las veces anteriores?

La primera vez que había asesinado a alguien fue a un sujeto que se hacía llamar así mismo Orochimaru, un pedófilo que se dedicaba al tráfico de niños. Sasuke no se había tentado el corazón en ningún momento. Ni siquiera cuando su rostro estaba completamente desfigurado.

Jirōbō, asesino y violador de mujeres; Tayuya, fue la primera y la única chica a la que le arrebató la vida. Era eso o dejar que asesinara a los tres niños secuestrados por ella misma. Regresó a los niños y se quedó con la recompensa que Tayuya ya había cobrado; Killerbee, o lo asesinaba o dejaba que lo asesinara él. Kimimaro Kaguya, fue el primer miembro de su equipo al que le quitó la vida. No había sido una decisión difícil, o lo dejaba morir o morían los dos. De todas formas, nunca se había arrepentido. Era un sujeto demasiado extraño.

Sasuke casi siempre se esforzaba por recordar sus nombres, así como algunos efectos colaterales de los hechos: si no morían por sus manos, no era necesario recordarlos. Aun así, nunca había asesinado a un inocente. Todos eran criminales. Él lo era, y no le molestaría que alguien lo asesinara para impedirle hacer una estupidez.

Ahora sentía como si su mundo estuviera tambaleándose sin control. Antes de Ino Yamanaka nunca había secuestrado a alguien inocente, nunca había robado a alguien que no se lo mereciera. Nunca había violado o torturado. Y si alguna vez le hacía alguna de esas cosas a una persona inocente, sabía que no le importaría que le quitaran la vida por defenderla. Pero nunca iba a suceder.

No creía en esa idiotez de que el fin justificaba los medios. Aunque sus víctimas eran siempre unos malditos, no se justificaba a sí mismo. Era perfectamente consciente de que lo hacía no estaba bien, pero se alegraba de darles de beber un poco de su propio veneno.

El padre de Ino era una pez gordo del gobierno; su familia era dueña de las farmaceúticas más importantes de Japón y toda Europa, con sedes en Alemania y el Reino Unido. Era un hombre astuto, asquerosamente rico e inteligente. Se lo relacionaba directamente con el tráfico de éxtasis y LSD en la mayor parte de Europa, y se sabía que era el encargado de lavar dinero de la mafia a través de sus laboratorios farmacéuticos, así como de la compra de armas de guerra de la ex Unión Soviética a través de su tío, un cónsul ruso, ex general de la Unión. Era un hombre deshonesto, que lucraba con la degradación de la sociedad.

Pero su hija… Su hija era todo lo contrario. Ino era inocente, y él mismo había arruinado su vida.

Sabía que Ino no tenía porqué estar allí. No debería estar pasando por eso.

Y ahora, que su corrupto padre había ofrecido tanto dinero por su rescate, no dudaba que de verdad la amaba, pero eso no disminuía sus ganas de cortarle el cuello. Al padre, por supuesto. Jamás tocaría a Ino.

A ella debían dejarla libre.

Supo que era hora de irse cuando el sol se escondía frente a él. Sasuke odió la manera en que el tiempo pasaba cuando estaba allí.

No tenía hambre, ni sed, ni cansancio, ni sueño, pero tuvo que obligarse a marcharse. Se suponía que Obito tenía planeado algo para esa tarde, y se había pasado todo el día en el bosque.

No le importó que lo estuvieran esperando molestos. Estacionó el coche en el garaje y entro a "la Bodega", que consistía solo en dos habitaciones, una grande en donde se encontraba una cama en el extremo derecho, un gran escritorio en el centro y dos computadoras, un coche y un mural lleno de papales y trazos. En la otra habitación había una pequeña cocina. Y un baño. Dentro, sentados junto al escritorio, lo esperaban Suigetsu y Karin.

Sasuke buscó a Ino con la mirada de inmediato. Estaba amarrada a uno de los tantos muros de la Bodega.

—Pensé que no llegarías nunca— se quejó Suigetsu, poniéndose de pie.

Sasuke sólo lo ignoró.

— ¿En dónde esta Tobi?— preguntó.

—En casa— respondió Karin mientras jugaba con una jeringas—. Estuvo esperándote todo el día. Nosotros también, Sasuke-kun. ¿Estás bien?

—Tenía cosas que hacer— dijo, sin la intención de darles explicaciones.

—Te vas a quedar con ella esta noche— escupió Suigetsu, señalando a Ino con la barbilla— Tuvimos que estar aquí todo el maldito día por tu culpa.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Nos vemos por la mañana, espero que ahora sí esté dispuesta la Princesa— dijo Suigetsu antes de salir, provocando que Sasuke gruñera con irritación. Sabía que su compañero tenía un cerebro pequeño, pues hablaba a lo estúpido y no le importaban las consecuencias, por eso lo único que hizo fue sonreír con sorna.

Sasuke se sentó en una silla y colocó los codos en el escritorio mientras los demás se marchaban, y no se levantó hasta que el sonido de los motores desapareció. La puerta de la Bodega se cerraba por dentro, así que colocó los tres candados y las cuatro cerraduras y se encaminó a la cocina. Preparó un sándwich de pollo frío y lechuga y se dirigió hasta Ino, cuyo cuerpo se encogió al escuchar sus pasos. Ante la extraña acción Sasuke frunció el ceño; apenas iba a decirle que era él, pero el rostro de la chica lo dejó sin aliento. Ino tenía sangre en la mejilla derecha, sangre que había brotado del corte en sus labios.

— ¿Te golpearon?— preguntó, como si no fuera obvio. Ella asintió— Malditos imbéciles— escupió. Sin pensarlo dos veces desató sus manos. El amarre estaba tan apretado que las muñecas de la chica estaban casi en carne viva y llenas de sangre— No te muevas— le ordenó; le quitó la mordaza de la boca y mojó la tela metiéndola en el vaso de agua que llevaba en la mano; casi sin pensarlo le limpió la sangre de la mejilla y le dio un delicado masaje en en el labio. Toda la sangre estaba seca, pero la hinchazón aún era muy notoria en su labio inferior. Sasuke de pronto se dio cuenta de que sus propias manos temblaban. De coraje— ¿Quién fue?— le preguntó en un gruñido casi bestial.

—No lo sé— respondió ella, con la voz entrecortada y ronca.

— ¿Obito?

—No. Él se fue desde temprano— sollozó— Creo que fue la chica…

La respiración de Sasuke se cortó de golpe. Apartó la tela de los ojos de Ino y arrojó el trapo a un lado. El crujido de sus dedos al encrispar los puños resonó en toda la habitación.

— ¿Comiste?— inquirió, intentando calmarse.

La chica negó con la cabeza, manteniendo la mirada baja.

Sasuke bufó y se peinó el cabello hacia atrás con una mano.

—Toma— le entregó el sándwich que había preparado para él; estaba mordido, pero a ella le importó. En ningún momento sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Sasuke mientras comía.

—Voy por un poco de agua— le avisó. Tomó una botella del pequeño refrigerador y regresó con Ino, que seguía sentada en el suelo.— Siéntate en la cama— murmuró, extendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Su pequeña mano blanca se apoyó en la suya, y con dificultad se sentó en la cama— Voy a estar fuera— avisó—. Quizá quieras darte un baño o lo que sea.

La dejó sola porque no podía soportar estar junto a ella en esos momentos. No le importaba que intentara escaparse o algo como eso, por que era imposible que lo hiciera en ese lugar. Abrió la puerta y se sentó en la jardinera que estaba en la entrada. La noche era tranquila y muy oscura; hasta que estuvo fuera se dio cuenta que no llevaba nada cubriendo su rostro. Pero a esas alturas ya no le importó.

Recargó la espalda en la pared y cerró los ojos. Cuatro horas después el sonido de un golpeteo en la puerta lo despierta.

— ¿Sasuke?— preguntó la suave voz de la chica en el interior de la Bodega. Escuchar su nombre de sus labios le causó una extraña sensación de placer.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Puedo acostarme en la cama?

Un minuto de silencio, y después respondió:

—Sí.

— ¿Vas a dormir aquí?— inquirió Ino.

—Sí.

— ¿Vas a dormir dentro?

—Solo hay una cama. Y ahí dormirás tú.

—Ayer no te importó que durmiéramos juntos— dijo.

Sasuke sintió su respiración cortándose y su corazón golpeteó dentro de su pecho, su espalda se tensó y se levantó de la jardinera. ¿Ella se había enterado? ¿Alguien más lo había sabido?

Se quedó callado.

— ¿Vas a entrar?— insistió la chica—. Puedes dormir ahí, yo dormiré en el suelo— rogó; Sasuke abrió la puerta y la miró, de pie frente a él, con el cabello húmedo y las mejillas rojas. No había rastro de suciedad en su cuerpo, excepto por su desgastado uniforme escolar. Sus ojos verdosos inspeccionaron su rostro un momento pero después bajó la mirada.

—Acuéstate, en un momento regreso— y cerró la puerta de nuevo; sabía que en el coche llevaba una maleta con ropa. Sacó una camisa y un pantalón y regreso al interior de la Bodega. Ino estaba sentada en la cama, con la mirada fija en sus muñecas lastimadas— Toma— arrojó las prendas junto a ella— Vístete— ordenó.

La chica sujetó ambas prendas entre sus manos y después levantó el rostro para mirarlo.

Sus ojos azul-verdosos estaban brillosos y su labio seguía inflamado. Sasuke pensó que se iría al baño, pero no. Se quitó la camisa, se dio la vuelta para deshacerse del sostén, y se colocó la suya.

—El pantalón es demasiado grande— le explicó cuando miró la prenda en la cabecera de la cama. Él se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer a su lado de la cama, aceptando su invitación de dormir en ella. Ino se levantó y cuando estaba a punto de sentarse en el suelo él la detuvo.

— ¿Qué haces?— preguntó.

—Tú dormirás en la cama…— respondió, confundida.

—Ayer no te importó dormir en la misma cama que yo— repitió sus palabras.

No estaba seguro, pero creyó ver una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

La chica lentamente se recostó a su lado. La cama era mucho más pequeña que la de la casa anterior, así que era imposible que sus cuerpos no se tocaran.

— ¿Puedes ponerme cloroformo?— le preguntó Ino.

—No. Duérmete.

—Por favor— suplicó—. No puedo dormir bien.

—No— se negó una vez más, molesto—. Te hará daño.

Ino suspiró y se quedó en silencio.

Sasuke se recostó sobre su costado izquierdo, dándole la espalda, y se preparó para dormir.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta nueva adaptación. Como ya sabrán, la idea original no es mía, yo sólo la adapté al mundo SasuIno.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? La historia original consta de 5 capítulos, y está será igual.**

 **Nos leeremos pronto!**

 **Saludos,**

 **H.S**


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; así como la historia original, ya que es una adaptación del fic Secuestro de Ale Cullen Patt.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Por la mañana se sentía demasiado ansioso como para seguir en la cama; Ino estaba en la misma posición de cómo se había dormido y Sasuke se abstuvo de volver a caer en sus redes y contemplarla. Se levantó para tomar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, ignorándola por completo mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

Cuando regresó tras una larga y refrescante ducha notó que ella seguía dormida, así que la obligó a despertarse.

—Dúchate— ordenó— Prepararé algo para almorzar. Y te conseguiré ropa limpia.

Ino no esperó que se lo dijera dos veces; rápidamente se levantó y desapareció por la puerta del baño mientras él la vigilaba. Una vez que escuchó la ducha encendida pudo desviar la mirada, caminando hacia el único armario de la habitación. En él aún había ropa de algunos antiguos compañeros, pues antes esa bodega era usada para empaquetar marihuana y cocaína, por tanto todos debían tener cambios de ropa siempre a mano. Sacó los pantalones más pequeños que encontró y los examinó un momento; olían a viejo y a polvo, pero estaba seguro de que era mejor que la falda escolar raída que ella usaba, que incluso tenía algunas manchas de sangre. Con cuidado dejó la ropa en la cama y se sentó en el escritorio, trazando, analizando y planeando todo lo que se le ocurría para el asalto. Ino entró en la habitación, contempló la ropa en la cama y lo miró durante unos segundos, interrogante; y después se vistió, pero se dejó puesta la camiseta que él le había prestado. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír; la ropa le quedaba inmensa, pero eso no la hacía lucir menos bonita.

La chica se acostó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos. Él le entregó el plato con comida y regresó a su silla, acariciando el arma mientras pensaba. Cuando escuchó que un coche se estacionaba fuera se levantó rápidamente y contempló a la chica en la cama; ella le devolvió el gesto por un segundo, bajó la cabeza y caminó hasta él, sin mirarlo. Sasuke sujetó sus manos y la condujo hasta el muro tras el escritorio, manteniéndola cerca.

—No, por favor— le suplicó la chica en cuanto estaba por colocarle la mordaza en la boca— Prometo que no haré ningún sonido.

—Lo siento— murmuró él, sintiendo su corazón frío, mas no frío sin sentimientos, sino frío porque no quería amordazarla. Y aún en contra de la razón terminó rendido ante su propio deseo. No quería que ella la pasese peor de lo que ya la estaba pasando. Arrojó la mordaza a un lado y tomó el otro trozo de tela. Antes de cubrirle los ojos ella lo miró fijamente, hasta que fue capaz de colocar la tela y anudarla tras su cabeza.

—Solo no hagas ruido— masculló; segundos después de que se separó de ella entraron Karin y Suigetsu, discutiendo, como de costumbre. Sasuke no se centró en prestarles atención, solo se dirigió al escritorio y volvió a adentrarse en sus pensamientos. Poco después llegaron Obito y Jūgo.

—Espero que todos tengamos buenas ideas— dijo su primo, sentándose en una de las sillas del escritorio, con Juugo a sus espaldas. Karin y Suigetsu tomaron sus lugares, y todos intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos, sin decir nada.

—Creo que será fácil— farfulló Suigetsu, relajado en su silla— Solo necesitamos asaltar el Banco Konoha; estuve investigando y entre las cuatro y la seis de todos los días llega un camión blindado con bolsas de dinero. Caminan un trayecto entre la puerta y el camión lo suficientemente aceptable como para tomarlos desprevenidos. Podremos incluso matarlos desde el edificio Aida, frente al banco. Dos francotiradores en la azotea y dos que se encarguen de llevarse el dinero mientras el quinto prepara la huida. Es un trabajo fácil— calló, muy orgulloso de su plan.

—Creo que no hay tanto por hacer— comenzó Karin— Solo hay que entrar con armas, un buen disfraz y mucha determinación. No queremos robar unos cuantos miles del camión. Queremos las cajas del banco. Prestaremos mucha atención para que no activen las alarmas y no mostraremos piedad.

Obito pasó los ojos de ellos a Sasuke. Y diez segundos después los demás también lo observaban.

—Creí que estábamos mirando más alto— masculló este. La sonrisa de Obito se extendió en sus labios, Karin parpadeó, confundida, y Suigetsu rodó los ojos con molestia— Yo no voy a participar en ninguna de esas estupideces. No vale lo que nos arriesgaríamos.

— ¿Tienes un plan mejor?— escupió el joven de cabellos color plata, retándolo.

Sasuke lo miró, sin demostrar emoción alguna.

—Claro— respondió, indiferente—. No quiero unos miles de un camión. Ni un millón de las cajas del banco. Quiero más. Quiero el banco central, no las cajas. Si no la caja fuerte. Ese banco guarda todo el capital de la Universidad Todai, también el de los senadores y diputados del Parlamento. Quiero ese dinero.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que hablas? Es el banco con más seguridad en todo el estado.

—Sí, por eso necesitamos desalojarlo. Miren— Sasuke extendió los planos que había conseguido el día anterior y los dibujos que él mismo había hecho— Este es el centro de la ciudad. Aquí se encuentra la torre de Subsecretaría, supe que Suigetsu era bueno con las detonaciones y que tiene fetiche por las explosiones. Necesitamos bombas en este edificio, y una amenaza de algo mayor. Dejar a los empleados del tercer y cuarto piso como rehenes, pedir un rescate y mantener a la inteligencia policial ocupada. Encontrarán los detonadores que habrás puesto— se dirigió a Suigetsu— Y harán un perímetro, evacuando a todos los edificios en un radio no menor de dos kilómetros. Ahí es donde el banco se queda solo. Y tendremos la oportunidad para llevarnos todo lo que queramos. Solo necesitamos distribuirnos. Dos de nosotros tendremos que encargarnos del escenario A, encargándonos de las detonaciones y del secuestro del edificio de la Subsecretaría, la distracción; y otros dos se encargarán del banco central, y Juugo, como siempre, se encargará de la huída. Tengo entendido que sabes de cajas fuertes— dijo, mirando a Karin ahora.

Un largo silencio se formó en la habitación; todos parecían estar evaluando las palabras de Sasuke.

—Pero tengo una duda— habló Jūgo, imponiendo su serena pero firme voz— ¿No será algo raro que un par de hombres salgan del banco con bolsas de dinero cuando hay un perímetro establecido?

Sasuke lo miró; aunque no lo expresó de la manera correcta, sabía que tenía razón. Era una brecha que no había calculado, y aunque era solo un error de lógica, se odió a sí mismo por haberlo olvidado.

— ¿Cómo vamos a salir del edificio, Sasuke-kun?— preguntó Karin.

Él la miró también. Su plan parecía ser convincente para todos, ahora solo tenían que pulirlo.

—No pueden salir por las calles, eso es obvio— la voz de Ino a sus espaldas rosonó en toda la habitación, y Sasuke la miró, enfurruñado; le había dicho que no hablara; todos se giraron para mirarla, con furia, y después a él— Necesitan sacarlo sin salir del edificio— continuó ella, y Sasuke cerró los ojos, esperando que se callara mientras podía— Pueden hacerlo por el drenaje. Debe haber baños dentro, solo tienen que colocar el dinero ahí y trabajar con las tuberías o yo que sé, así podrán tener el dinero en el drenaje y salir por ahí, en la calle que mejor les parezca. Los ductos del drenaje son incluso más precisos que las carreteras.

Todos se quedaron callados, incluso Sasuke, cuyos ojos negros se mantenían abiertos, evaluando las palabras de la adolescente, olvidando por completo su falta de sensatez.

—Necesitaríamos descomponer las cañerías un día antes, tienen que mandarlo arreglar, en cuanto lo hagan el plan comienza. Karin, tú te las arreglarás para entrar en el carro de herramientas que Suigetsu meterá al banco, haciéndose pasar por el plomero; así cuando desalojen el lugar, Suigetsu saldrá, pero tú te quedarás dentro. Después de eso entrarás a los ductos, reacomodarás las tuberías y esperarás el dinero. Sasuke y yo nos encargaremos del escenario A, soy bueno con las detonaciones— Obito empezó a ordenar y dirigir, mientras Sasuke simplemente se recostaba en su silla, feliz por que su plan estuviera siendo pulido— En tres semanas tiene que estar todo listo. Necesitamos los planos del drenaje, planos del banco e información precisa del edificio de la Subsecretaría. Necesitamos que esa distracción esté bien planeada para que nadie se preocupe por los bancos.

Todos prestaron atención, viendo el plan ponerse en marcha, ligeramente eufóricos.

— ¿Tú le quitaste la mordaza?— inquirió Suigetsu.

Sasuke lo miró, receloso.

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tenía sed.

—Tenía sed— resopló el otro joven, irónico— ¿Cómo lo sabes si se supone que no puede hablar?

—No necesito que me hable para saber que es humana— escupió.

Suigetsu frunció el ceño con fastidio, alzando un dedo para golpearle el pecho de forma acusadora.

— ¿Por qué no la liberas de una vez? Y le descubres los ojos, así podrá verte también, idiota— Sasuke sintió su rostro caliente. Apretó la mandíbula y estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie con los músculos totalmente tensos cuando Obito volvió a hablar:

—Suigetsu, ¿por qué no le consigues una buena comida a nuestra hermosa amiga, la señorita Yamanaka?— prácticamente le ordenó; todos se mostraron sorprendidos— Se lo merece.

El joven se quedó mirándolo, sin poder ocultar su expresión de asombro.

— ¿Es una broma?— preguntó. Obito endureció sus facciones y enfocó sus sagaces ojos oscuros en él.

—Largo— ordenó.

Suigetsu se puso de pie, frustrado, pero no dijo nada más.

—Y que sea algo bueno. Trae también para todos.

El joven le dirigió una mirada sorprendida; tomó las llaves de su coche y salió hecho una furia por la puerta. Cuando el sonido del motor desapareció, Obito se puso de pie y miró a Sasuke.

—Necesito evaluar esto con detenimiento, y a solas— les dijo— Voy a dar una vuelta, cuando Suigetsu regrese me llamas.

El aludido asintió, sin darle demasiada importancia.

—Karin, ve con Suigetsu y asegúrate de que no haga nada estúpido— pidió; la chica se mostró molesta pero no se negó. Tomó las llaves de su coche y se levantó— Y Sasuke— lo llamó desde la puerta— Deberías soltarla un rato. No te olvides de ponerte el pasamontañas.

Él asintió con pereza, quedándose sentado en la silla hasta que los coches se marcharon. Una vez que el silencio volvió a hacerse presente se dirigió a la puerta y colocó las cerraduras y los candados, volteando hacia Ino.

— ¿No podías quedarte callada?— inquirió, poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella.

—Lo siento— respondió la chica, bajando la cabeza— No pude detenerme. Tienes una mente brillante.

Sasuke la miró, guardando silencio; no estaba acostumbrado a recibir halagos, así que no se lo agradeció. No sabía cómo.

Desató sus manos y ella misma se quitó la venda de los ojos. Él se puso de pie y volvió a sentarse en una silla; poco después Ino se sentó a su lado.

—No te pusiste el pasamontañas—murmuró la chica, bajando la mirada una vez más.

Él se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

—Ya me has visto sin ella; no tiene caso— Ino asintió ligeramente— ¿Prefieres que me la ponga?

—No— respondió, apresuradamente. Sasuke giró el rostro y ella elevó sus centellantes ojos azul-verdoso, enfrentándolo. Él se percató de que tenía una sonrisa en los labios e intentó disimularla de inmediato, desviando la mirada.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— la suave voz de Ino volvió a oírse, capturando su atención una vez más.

—Ya lo hiciste.

— ¿Eres de la mafia?— preguntó la chica, ignorando su comentario anterior.

Sasuke parpadeó, sorprendido ante la pregunta.

—No.

— ¿Por qué me secuestraron entonces?

—Por dinero.

Ino asintió suavemente, bajando la cabeza una vez más.

— ¿Ya pidieron mi rescate?

—Sí.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

— ¿Qué pasa entonces?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? No ganas nada.

—Mi padre no va a pagarles, ¿cierto?

Él no respondió.

— ¿Qué les dijo?— insistió ella.

—Pidió ayuda a la policía. Eso solo complicó las cosas, y ahora ofreció una recompensa por nuestras cabezas— admitió.

— ¿Cuánto?

Sasuke se quedó callado otra vez.

— ¿Cuánto ofrece por ustedes?

—Diez millones de dólares americanos— respondió secamente; Ino resopló— ¿Qué?

—Están en problemas.

El joven Uchiha se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

—Sólo si nos atrapan.

—Y si eso pasa... ¿Vas a matarme?

Él siguió en silencio.

—Si voy a morir, ¿podrías hacerlo rápido?

— ¿Vas a callarte en algún momento? ¿O te amordazo de nuevo?

En su rostro vio que ella iba a a protestar, pero se guardó su comentario a último momento y se quedó sentada en la silla, cruzada de brazos mientras él seguía mirándola; la había callado no porque le molestara su voz o su plática, sino porque ella estaba considerando la idea de morir y eso, por alguna razón, hacía que se sintiera ansioso. No lograba entender porqué.

Quizá lo sabía; ella debía estar sufriendo. Sasuke sabía que su padre la amaba, y que posiblemente estaba siendo mal aconsejado, pero no por eso dejaba de pensar que era un imbécil.

Su padre también lo amaba, a su extraña forma, pero lo hacía. Le había enseñado muchas cosas; cosas malas, pero al menos había aprendido algo de él, y estaba seguro que el hubiera hecho lo imposible por su seguridad, a pesar de todo, aunque cometiera tantos errores.

No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvieron en silencio, pero Ino había dado al menos unas treinta vueltas por la habitación.

Sasuke la veía ir y venir, y en solo unos minutos se dio cuenta de que le gustaba mirarla. Sus ojos eran curiosos, estudiaba cada parte de la bodega mientras caminaba. El joven Uchiha supuso que estaba formando un plan para escapar o cualquier tontería de esas en su mente. Algo que no lograría, por lo que no se preocupó en detenerla. Ino arrastraba los pies por el cansancio, su cabello estaba revuelto y su camiseta le quedaba tan holgada que la hacían ver como un perchero andante. Un hermoso perchero andante.

Estaba tan concentrado mirando como la chica se recostaba en la cama y cerraba los ojos, relajándose aparentemente, que no escuchó el sonido de los coches al llegar.

Se puso de pie cuando los golpes sonaron en la puerta y adoptó su mejor semblante estoico.

—Abre imbécil— le gritaron— Somos nosotros.

Sasuke bufó; Suigetsu iba a lograr que terminara asesinándolo.

—Pasamontañas— ordenó en cuanto abrió la puerta. Ya se había puesto el suyo también.

— ¡Ni creas que nos vamos a quedar! Tienes una hora, Nos veremos con Obito en el muelle y vendremos para acá.

Él tomó la bolsa de comida y cerró la puerta. Se quitó el pasamontañas y caminó hasta el escritorio, pasando junto a Ino.

— ¿Vas a comer?— le preguntó cuando notó que no se había levantado de la cama; su cuerpo seguía recostado sobre las mantas y su mirada estaba ausente.

— ¡Eh!— gritó, molesto— ¡Niña!— alzó la voz, pero ella seguía sin moverse. Sasuke se concentró en ver algún atisbo de movimiento en su cuerpo, pero no pasaba nada. Ino no se movía— ¡Mierda!— se levantó lo mas rápido que pudo y corrió hasta ella, subiéndose a la cama de un salto, colocando su oreja con desesperación sobre el pecho de la chica.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste, niña tonta?!— Gritó con frustración, mas se tranquilizó cuando escuchó los latidos de su corazón— Ino— la llamó, desesperado; golpeó su mejilla pero no pasó nada— Ino, despierta— volvió a llamarla, preocupado. Palmeó sus mejillas una vez más y su pecho; entonces se percató del olor— ¿Qué hiciste, mocosa idiota?— masculló, sorprendiéndose al no encontrar ningún atisbo de coraje o malicia en sus palabras.

Se alejó un poco del rostro inconsciente de la chica y notó la gasa húmeda por el cloroformo en su mano. Rápidamente apartó la botella y la gasa de los dos, buscó un ventilador de piso y lo encendió. Pasó su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la espalda de Ino para ayudarla a sentarse, y con el derecho encendió el ventilador, apuntando directo a su rostro. Buscó una botella de alcohol y rompió un trozo de su camiseta para humedecerla.

—Despierta, maldita sea— gruñó; un minuto, dos cachetadas y tres gritos después, Ino despertó— Ino— suspiró con alivio.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó ella, adormilada, fijando su mirada en el ventilador frente a sus rostro.

—Te pusiste cloroformo, niña tonta— le soltó, más aliviado que enojado— Si sigues haciendo cosas así no volveré a soltarte.

Ella parpadeó, cansada, y desvió la vista.

—Lo siento, yo solo necesitaba dormir... ¿Cuánto lo hice?

—Como diez minutos— respondió entee dientes.

— ¿Por qué me despertaste?

"Porque me preocupé por ti", pensó.

—Porque llegó la comida— fue todo lo que le dijo; después se levantó y se dirigió una vez más al escritorio. Sacó todas las cosas y las acomodó sobre la mesa. Ino soltó un silbido.

—Cocina francesa— murmuró, poniéndose frente a la mesa.

Él se encogió de hombros, sentándose en una silla.

—Come— ordenó.

Los dos cenaron en silencio; la comida era claramente deliciosa, e Ino pareció disfrutarla tanto como él.

— ¿Por qué eres diferente a los demás? –preguntó ella con cautela, una vez que estuvo satisfecha.

—Porque tengo cerebro— respondió él, sn darle más vueltas al asunto.

— ¿Por qué no me odias?

—Nadie aquí te odia. No creas que eres tan importante como para que lleguemos a sentir odio por ti— masculló; sus propias palabras lo hicieron sentir incómodo, pero se obligó a decirlas.

Esas misma palabras tenían que quedar grabadas en su mente.

— ¿Y por qué me tratas diferente?— Ino ignoró por completo su actitud, y Sasuke la miró, preguntándose que tan suicida era.

—Por la simple razón de que eres un negocio. Pagarán para regresarte, y yo ganaré dinero. No gano más si te golpeo. Así que…

La adolescente abrió los ojos, sorprendida; luego se puso de pie y se alejó de él, recostándose en la cama mientras Sasuke solo la miraba.

Su actitud lo desconcertaba, pero no lo demostró. Siguió observándola por unos cuantos minutos más; poco después se dio cuenta de los espasmos de su cuerpo.

Estaba llorando.

Y mientras más trataba de no hacer ruido, más notorio era.

—No llores— le ordenó secamente, tratando de parecer fastidiado y no preocupado, como realmente estaba.

—Perdón— sollozó ella, con los labios demasiado rojos y tallándose los ojos con ambas manos. Se quedó recostada en la misma posición, y aunque intentaba no llorar no lo logró.

Y Sasuke no podía mirarla, así que se centró en sus pensamientos, sentado en el escritorio.

Ino se quedó dormida después de llorar casi por una hora; cuando todo estuvo en calma en la habitación, Sasuke se puso de pie, caminó hasta la cama junto a ella y con mucho cuidado se sentó a su lado, contemplándola en absoluto silencio durante varios minutos.

—Hmp...— susurró— No sé en que momento se nos ocurrió hacerte esto— suspiró, luego se alejó levemente, sintiéndose extraño.

¿Por qué sentía compasión por ella? Intentó reprenderse a sí mismo, pero no se apartó. Era muy fácil que sintiera empatía al verla recostada allí, tan tímida, tan frágil, tan sensible... Con su labio inflamado y el corte en su ceja aún visibles; sus muñecas totalmente magulladas y las mejillas todavía bañadas en lágrimas.

Casi sin quererlo tomó su mano derecha con las suyas; las manos de Ino eran tan delicadas, pequeñas, blancas y con uñas perfectas que ver la carne molida y rojiza de sus muñecas le provocó asco sobre lo que su equipo era.

Sobre lo que él era.

La palma de su mano era suave y cálida a su tacto, transmitiéndole una agradable sensación a todo su cuerpo; la sujetó entre ambas manos durante un tiempo y siguió mirándola, abstraído.

Una vez, frente a la tumba de Itachi, su hermano, había prometido que jamás le haría daño a una persona inocente. Y no lo había cumplido. Había fallado a su promesa más importante, porque había dañado a Ino, y seguía lastimándola cada vez que abría la boca.

Elevó cuidadosamente su mano, sin dificultad, y la colocó en sus labios, inhalando profundamente. La sensación de calidez y suavidad fue tan intensa y atrayente que Sasuke no pudo solo sentirla en mis palmas, su cerebro lo obligaba a querer sentirla en otras partes de su cuerpo. Ino olía a comida, a jabón de menta y a ese extraño olor a almizcle y jazmines que había sentido la primera vez que la tocó. Soltó su mano con cuidado y acarició su rostro con parsimonia, tratando de averiguar si la piel de sus mejillas era igual de suave como su palma. Pero era aún más suave y delicada.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y aspiró una vez más. Ino suspiró entre sueños, despertándolo de su trance. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se enderezó rápidamente y se apartó de la chica, horrorizado.

Ino era solo una niña, no una mujer, y Sasuke no podía sentir esa clase de cosas por nadie, mucho menos por una adolescente. Retrocedió, turbado, y se tambaleó ligeramente.

Nunca, nunca en su vida había sentido atracción hacia ninguna chica. Recordaba todas las veces con las que había estado con una mujer, o por lo menos la mayoría, y con ninguna había sentido una mínima parte que con una simple caricia robada de Ino.

Siempre había pensado que era un error natural de la humanidad, uno de tantos; un ser sin sentimientos, incapaz de sentir atracción, y lo único que sentía era la necesidad de satisfacerse. Por eso nunca había sentido nada en el sexo. Claro, nada más que placer. Pero… pero ahora… Ella… esa chica le hacía sentir de una manera que pensaba que no existía. Su sufrimiento lo ponía nervioso; su llanto lo había puesto triste. Su desesperación hacía que se desesperara. ¿Por qué?

Ino Yamanaka aún era una niña; una niña que apenas acababa de entrar al instituto. Ni siquiera era una mujer joven, todavía era una adolescente. ¿Entonces cuál sería el caso? ¿Amor?

"Pero el amor no existe", pensó.

El amor no existe.

Él era humano, y los humanos eran células y organismos vivos, cumpliendo un propósito en el mundo, no nacían para enamorarse, nacían para reproducirse y con cada generación crear individuos mas fuertes, y evolucionar. No tenía sentido pensar en cosas como el amor.

Pero esa chica... No podía… No podía dejar de mirarla.

— ¡Sasuke!— gritaron, haciendo que se estremeciera y por impulso sujetara su arma en el aire. Tocaron la puerta y volvieron a gritar.

Antes de abrir las cerraduras Sasuke se puso el pasamontañas. Karin y Suigetsu entraron de inmediato, con sus rostros cubiertos.

—Tenemos todo listo— dijeron.

— ¿Todo listo?— preguntó él, dudoso.

—El plan, pulido y mejorado. Bueno, aceptamos que tus bases son las mismas, solo que ya está todo pulido. Comenzamos a trabajar esta misma semana, Sasuke-kun— explicó la chica con una sonrisa.

Él parpadeó y asintió.

— ¿Qué hacemos entonces?— preguntó, ceñudo.

—Esperar a Obito, no debe tardar— dijo el otro chico.

Ino se levantó de la cama en ese momento, mirando a los recién llegados y bajando la cabeza después.

— ¿Qué haremos con ella?— inquirió Karin, aferrándose al brazo de Sasuke con recelo.

—Liberemósla, no nos importa. Con lo que estamos llevando a cabo tendremos suficiente dinero para toda la vida –respondió Suigetsu con sadismo— O mejor aún, divirtámonos con ella...— Intentó acercarse a ella, pero Sasuke lo detuvo colocando una mano en su pecho.

—Nadie la tocará— advirtió, furioso.

Karin y Suigetsu lo miraron, extrañados, pero no dijeron nada.

—Aceptémoslo, su padre contrató a Akatsuki; si la soltamos y los lleva hasta nosotros estamos muertos. No podemos dejarla ir así nomás— escupió la chica pelirroja.

—Matémosla— sugirió Suigetsu, y la simple palabra bastó para que Sasuke tensara todos los músculos de su cuerpo— Solo nos está dando problemas. Ya no es conveniente tenerla aquí si nunca vamos a ver el dinero.

—Podemos esperar— dijo él, con esfuerzo, mucho esfuerzo, para que no se notara la ira en su voz.

— ¿Esperar a qué? Su padre no deja de amenazarnos con sus amigos de la mafia rusa. No va a pagarnos, no a nosotros, al menos. Acabemos con ella; pasó demasiado tiempo como para simplemente dejarla huir. Es un cabo suelto. Sabe nuestros planes. Matémosla ahora mismo.

Sasuke miró a su compañero, fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¿Qué?— inquirió, exasperado— ¿Te has vuelto su niñera? Mátala tú. Será tu tarea.

— ¿Quién lo dice?— resopló, furioso.

—Yo— los curiosos irises morados de Suigetsu lo fulminaron, retándolo. Sasuke lo miró también. Era todo lo que necesitaba para actuar: un buen motivo.

—Escúchame, idiota— sujetó su camisa por el pecho y con todas sus fuerzas lo estrelló contra el muro— Tú no me vas a dar órdenes, somos parte de una sola célula. No eres mi jefe.

—Me dijeron que eras de corazón frío— se burló él, con la mirada fija en sus ojos.

—Lo soy. Tanto que no me importaría matar a alguien de mi equipo, solo para librarme de las molestias— declaró Sasuke, con demasiada furia; por sus palabras. Porque sabía, en su interior, que hacía todo eso por defender a Ino, y no porque le molestaba que Suigetsu estuviera dándole órdenes.

Solo esperaba que no lo descubrieran.

—La chica se queda con nosotros— la voz de Obito resonó en la habitación, haciendo que Sasuke recuperara el sentido común y soltara a Suigetsu de una vez— Por lo menos hasta que todo quede listo.

—Solo estamos cargando con ella— se quejó Karin, y Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada también, incapaz de ocultar su desdén.

—Aún hay una posibilidad de cobrar su rescate. Además, la podemos necesitar— dijo el hombre tranquilamente— Como carnada, como distracción, o por si acaso.

Sasuke ahogó un suspiro de alivio, sintiéndose más tranquilo al comprobar que al menos Obito concordara con él, aunque no fuera por las mismas razones.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, en primer lugar— Obito les llamó la atención a todos.

—Podemos ir a mi casa— sugirió él— Es espaciosa, no llama la atención, está en un buen vecindario y tengo una habitación especial para casos como este, ahí podremos tener a la chica sin ninguna preocupación— soltó; esa había sido la razón por la que se le había ocurrido en primer lugar.

Su padre tenía una habitación donde había llevado a cabo varios secuestros; era él quien le había enseñado que el secuestro era para ganar dinero, no para trastornar sus mentes, que las víctimas valían lo mismo torturadas o sanas, pero que si ellas se conservaban en buen estado, ellos mantenían un poco de humanidad. La habitación era grande, con cama y baño propio. No había ventanas y la puerta era de metal. Las paredes gruesas hacían imposible que el sonido saliera y había una pequeña ventanilla por donde pasar la comida y el agua. Era perfecta, e Ino ya no tendría que sufrir tanto.

—Muy bien, entonces, dos de ustedes me acompañarán a llevar todo a casa y uno cuidará a la chica. Soluciónenlo ustedes— ordenó Obito, tomando las llaves de su coche.

Karin y Suigetsu se miraron entre sí, haciendo que Sasuke se tensara en su lugar.

No quería que ninguno de ellos se quedara con Ino, pero sabía que no podía impedirlo.

—Yo traje la comida— el joven de cabello plateado fue el primero en tratar de zafarse.

—Yo te acompañé por ella, idiota— replicó la chica pelirroja.

Sasuke bufó y se masajeó las sienes con cansancio.

—Déjense de estupideces— gruñó, fingiendo frustración, pero en realidad estaba aliviado de tener un buen pretexto para quedarse con Ino— Yo me quedo. No soporto infantilismos.

Tomó el arma en sus manos y los demás no tardaron demasiado en aceptar.

Los otros tres salieron por la puerta y antes de colocar las cerraduras Obito se asomó por el umbral, mirándolo.

—Te esperamos ahí mañana por la mañana— anunció— Tendremos todo preparado.

Él asintió. Se marcharon y cerró la puerta, caminando hacia a habitación.

Ino estaba de pie, junto a su cama, y alzó la cabeza al escuchar sus pasos. Sasuke caminó hasta sentarse en la silla y se percató de su mirada fija en él.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó, con frustración fingida, tratando de evitar una sonrisa.

—Me gusta más cuando no tienes la máscara— murmuró ella, caminando hasta ponerse frente a él, sentándose allí. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que aún tenía puesto el pasamontañas y se lo quitó al instante.

Ella sonrió, radiante.

— ¿Qué?— volvió a preguntar, con más frustración fingida.

—Tu cabello— respondió la chica, apuntando a su cabeza.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por el cabello revuelto y trató disimuladamente de acomodarlo.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente me matas y te dejas de estas cosas?— le soltó, de pronto.

La forma en que pareció cambiar de ánimo la pareció irritante.

—No quiero matarte.

—Pero aunque cobren el rescate no pueden liberarme. Eso dijo el otro chico.

—No quiero matarte— repitió él, frustrado. Frustrado de verdad.

—Dame una buena razón.

—No quiero ensuciar mi expediente.

— ¿Tu expediente? Quieres decir que… ¿No has matado a nadie?

—A nadie inocente. O que no mereciera morir. Sí.

—Matar es matar.

—Lo sé. Pero hay una ligera línea dibujada en mi cabeza entre matar a un cerdo ignorante y a una chica inocente incapaz de hacer daño al mundo.

— ¿Crees que no puedo hacerle daño al mundo?— exhaló.

—Ni aunque lo desearas.

Ino lo miró fijamente, evaluando su rostro, pero trató de ignorarla.

— ¿Sabes quién es mi padre? ¿Las cosas que hace?

—Sí, lo sé.

—Él mató a mi madre, ¿también lo sabías?

Sasuke se quedó callado.

—Fue por un ataque... Parte de sus 'negocios'— le soltó, irónica— Querían matarlo a él, pero ella fue herida. Todo lo que ama lo destruye...

—No eres como él.

—Quiero tomar una ducha— volvió a cambiar el tema, ceñuda.

Sasuke la observó y alzó una ceja.

— ¿Necesitas que te talle?— por alguna razón, el comentario que debió ser una burla, le pareció gracioso, pero Ino sólo entrecerró los ojos y se puso de pie.

— ¿No vas a cuidarme?

—Sabes cuidarte sola— replicó. No le preocupaba que tratara de escapar porque no había ventanas alcanzables en ese lugar, o que consiguiera un arma porque no había nada que pudiera servirle, al menos que tratara de matarlo con una barra de jabón frutal. No había cuchillos, ni utensilios, ni gas, ni tubos ni vidrios. Todo lo tenía completamente controlado.

Ino abandonó la habitación y Sasuke aprovechó para ejercitarse. Se quitó la camisa y dejó las armas a su alcance, sin perderlas de vista, empezando con flexiones, pues no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer allí. Las primeras las hizo sin esfuerzo, pero después de la trescientas comenzó a pesarle ligeramente. Cuatrocientas ochenta y siete flexiones después Ino salió del baño, con su cabello húmedo y la camiseta colgándole por todos lados, y lo miró, ligeramente desconcertada, desde que entró en la habitación. Pero Sasuke no se detuvo hasta llegar a las quinientas. Luego se levantó, con un poco de esfuerzo, y secó el sudor de su rostro con su camisa. Tomó las armas y las aseguró en su cinturón.

—Voy a ducharme— anunció.

— ¿Necesitas que te talle?— replicó la chica, de la misma forma que él lo había hecho.

—En lo absoluto— le dijo— Pero vienes conmigo— gruñó, sacando el arma y apuntando directamente a ella. La obligó a entrar al baño y se desabrochó el pantalón, dejándolo caer al suelo, dándose cuenta de que Ino se apresuró a bajar la cabeza, evitando mirar su cuerpo semidesnudo.

—Media vuelta— le ordenó, manteniendo el arma en el aire— Si te mueves un poco, te vuelo los sesos.

La adolescente se dio media vuelta, obedeciéndolo con las mejillas rojas, y recargó la frente en la puerta mientras Sasuke seguía viéndola fijamente antes de quitarse la ropa interior y meterse bajo el agua en cuanto abrió la llave. Se duchó lo más rápido que pudo, sin apartar los ojos de la pequeña espalda de Ino. Se secó y se vistió solo con unos pantalones de chandal, colgándose la toalla húmeda al cuello.

—Andando— ordenó, abriendo la puerta mientras ahogaba un bostezo.

— ¿Puedo dormir ahora?— le preguntó ella con voz suave.

Sasuke la miró y se encogió de hombros.

—Si, hagámoslo— respondió, sin darle mayor importancia.

— ¿Puedo dormir en la cama?

La miró una vez más y enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Dónde más dormirías?— le soltó, burlón, quitándose la toalla del cuello y la dejándola sobre el buró; apagó las luces y dejó la lámpara encendida. Se recostó en la cama y segundos después Ino lo imitó en silencio.

El sonido de sus respiraciones fue lo único que se escuchó por espacio de varios minutos.

—Sasuke— murmuró ella; Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpeo y sus músculos se tensaron, preparados para todo.

— ¿Sí?— masculló, intrigado.

— ¿Confías en mi?

—Claro que no.

— ¿Cómo puedes dormir entonces? Conmigo a tu lado y sabiendo que en cualquier momento puedo tomar tu arma y… hacer algo.

Sasuke la miró una vez más; la ingenuidad de aquella chica casi le provocó una carcajada.

—Porque no eres lo suficientemente estúpida— respondió— Para tomar mi arma tienes que pasar sobre mí o bajar de la cama. Y me daré cuenta.

—No lo sabes. Estarás dormido.

—Rétame— dijo, firmemente. Confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades.

—Puedes ponerme cloroformo— murmuró la niña, dibujando pequeños círculos con un dedo sobre las sábanas.

—No.

—No era una pregunta, era una sugerencia.

—Yo te sugiero que cierres la boca o terminaré amordazándote. ¿Quieres dormir de nuevo en el piso?

Ella no respondió, haciendo que Sasuke sonriera ampliamente. Estaba sonriendo porque estaba dándole la espalda e Ino no podía ver su cara.

Ella ya no dijo nada, y Sasuke se quedó dormido rápidamente en cuanto su respiración se acompasó.

Desde pequeño había tenido la habilidad de dormir como un oso y despertar al menor atisbo de movimiento, así que cuando Ino giró en la cama, pasada la medianoche, sus ojos se abrieron de forma automática.

Agudizó el oído, pero lo único que escuchó fue el suspiro de la chica a su lado, golpeando suavemente la piel de su cuello.

Estaba recostado boca arriba, así que solo tuvo que girar el rostro para mirarla. Ino se había recostado sobre su costado izquierdo, de cara a él. Su rostro seguía un poco inflamado en las zonas de los golpes, pero su expresión en ese estado inconsciente era perfectamente pura e inocente. Sasuke se permitió observarla dormir durante un buen rato, sin saber porqué, pero tampoco interesado en encontrar una respuesta.

Apenas había vuelto a cerrar los ojos cuando ella volvió a moverse. Los músculos de Sasuke se tensaron, no solo porque su movimiento había sido ligeramente brusco, sino porque ahora podía sentir su piel, cálida y suave, tocándolo.

La miró.

Ino seguía profundamente dormida, aunque su cuerpo buscaba su torso a tientas hasta acomodarse y quedar recostada sobre él.

— ¿Qué mierda?— masculló, desconcertado. La chica suspiró, acomodando la mejilla derecha en su hombro y el brazo izquierdo sobre su torso desnudo— Niña— la llamó suavemente, intentando desembarazarse de la extraña sensación que comenzaba a subir por su estómago— Eh, niña.

Nada.

Suspiró, derrotado. No tenía las ganas como para intentar despertarla, ni la voluntad para separarla de él.

Su tacto se sentía bien.

Se sentía demasiado bien.

La pierna de Ino se entrelazó con las suyas y poco antes de volver a quedar dormido Sasuke se percató de cómo su miembro empezaba a endurecerse, apretándose contra la tela de su pantalón. La presión de la pierna de Ino sobre su parte baja era algo incapaz de ignorar para su cerebro, aun así, segundos después, se quedó dormido.

Por la mañana despertó en cuanto Ino trató de bajar de la cama.

Sasuke tomó sus armas y le apuntó al pecho tan rápidamente que la dejó sin aliento.

—Tranquilo— masculló ella, temerosa y adormilada— Solo trato de ir al baño. Por favor...

Él asintió, bajando el arma hasta que la vio desaparecer tras la puerta. Se frotó el rostro con una mano y lanzó un suspiro cargado de frustración antes de volver a colocarse la misma camiseta de la noche anterior.

Se acomodó las dos armas en la cintura del pantalón y entró en sus botas. Cuando Ino abrió la puerta la obligó a entrar de nuevo, apuntándole con el arma. Evacuó cómodamente mientras la chica desviaba la mirada, divertiéndolo con su incomodidad. Se cepilló los dientes sin apartar la mirada de ella y salieron juntos del baño.

Parte de la mañana se le pasó acomodando todo para la partida. Dejó que Ino se subiera en el asiento del copiloto, sentada, pero con las manos sujetas con esposas metálicas y la boca amordazada, y aunque se mantuvieron en silencio durante todo el viaje Sasuke creyó que pudo tener una conversación visual con ella.

Llegando a su casa metió la cabeza en el pasamontañas y bajó a Ino del coche, levantándola en sus brazos, permitiéndose tocar un poco más de aquella suave piel, pero soltándola al instante al darse cuenta de su error. Ella parpadeó ante lo brusco del movimiento, pero no protestó. Sasuke la condujo pinchando su espalda hasta que los dos estuvieron dentro. Ya no le importaba que mirara las habitaciones o que lo mirara a él, pero de cualquier forma usaba el pasamontañas solo para que los idiotas de Karin y Suigetsu no hicieran un escándalo.

Ellos, junto a Obito y Juugo, estaban esperándolo en la sala. Intercambió un saludo tenso con todos y metieron a Ino en la habitación, dejando su desayuno dentro.

Sasuke suspiró y sólo entonces se permitió relajarse. De alguna forma, se sentía mucho más tranquilo ahora que Ino tenía una habitación espaciosa, segura, con una cama, un sofá y un baño. Todo cuidadosamente construido para ese tipo de situaciones.

—Está todo listo— anunció Obito después de un rato, alcanzándole una cerveza bien fría.

— ¿Ya?— inquirió Sasuke, sentándose con los codos recargados en las rodillas— ¿Consiguieron los últimos planos?

—No, eso no— Obito hizo un gesto con la mano y tomó asiento frente a él, alzando su propia bebida— El padre de la niña se rindió ante nuestro silencio y pagará.

— ¿Ella se irá?— fue lo primero que llegó a su mente, haciendo que se sintiera muy estúpido por exteriorizarlo. La idea le resultó aliviadora, pero muy inquietante a la vez.

Obito rió, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

—Dicho así casi parece que te molesta.

—Claro que no— bufó, desviando la mirada y bebiendo de su cerveza.

—Diez millones...— suspiró Karin, con una sonrisa— Creo que al fin valió la pena soportar a la delicada Princesita de papi.

— ¿Y cuándo será el pago?— volvió a preguntar Sasuke, ignorándola.

—El dinero estará en una cuenta a nombre de Madara en las Islas Caimán en dos días, y liberaremos a la niña la mañana del asalto al banco para no levantar sospechas sobre nosotros.

—Menos mal que no la matamos— rió Suigetsu. Sasuke lo observó sorber del vaso de supermercado que tenía en las manos con enojo.

—Eres un imbécil.

Tres días. En sólo tres días ella se iría para siempre de su vida.

El resto de la tarde se les pasó acomodando planos, armas, herramientas, materiales, teléfonos, radios y cuadernos con notas. Por la noche, después de cenar, Obito interrumpió la conversación entusiasta que tenían diciendo que debían dormir.

Karin y Suigetsu desaparecieron al instante; Juugo, en cambio, esperó nuevas órdenes. Alguien tenia que quedarse a cuidar a la chica, así que Sasuke se ofreció sin dudarlo, recibiendo a cambio una curiosa mirada de su primo.

—Ve— fue todo lo que Obito le dijo, a su enigmática manera, antes de irse con el gigante pelirrojo pisándole los talones.

Sasuke esperó unos minutos antes de ir a ver a Ino; cerró la puerta por fuera y después por dentro para evitar cualquier tipo de interrupción.

La luz estaba encendida, e Ino Yamanaka estaba sentada en la cama, con la mirada pegada al suelo.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?— preguntó, mirándola fijamente.

Ella lo miró también.

—No puedo dormir— se quejó, regresando la vista de inmediato.

—Pues inténtalo— gruñó él— Si apagaras la luz sería más fácil.

Presionó el interruptor y la habitación se quedó en una sombra perfecta. Entonces, la respiración de la chica se cortó, volviéndose irregular.

—Sasuke— lo llamó. Escuchar su nombre salir de aquellos labios tan puros e inocentes llevó a su cuerpo una extraña sensación de éxtasis que no había experimentado nunca antes; sin embargo, se deshizo de esa idea al instante, portándose tan frío como siempre.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Puedes encender la luz?

Lo hizo. Aún en contra de todos sus instintos no podía negarse. Y odió eso.

Los ojos de Ino seguían abiertos como platos y su pecho se movía rápidamente, subiendo y bajando a causa de la respiración errática.

—Voy a dormir— anunció él tras unos cuantos segundos de introspección; caminó hasta la mesita de noche y encendió una lámpara. Apagó la luz de nuevo y se quitó la camisa antes de recostarse en el frío sofá, quitándose las botas a punta pies. El alcohol que había ingerido lo mareó ligeramente, pero pudo volver a recomponerse.

De reojo vio como la chica se recostaba en su cama con tal suavidad y calma que parecía una pluma cayendo al vacío. Minutos después desvió el rostro y terminó de desvestirse, quedando solo en ropa interior.

— ¿No traes tus armas?— la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido y lo obligó a mantenerse alerta.

Por un momento había pensado que Ino ya se había dormido, pero no. Giró el rostro para mirarla. Estaba sentada, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama, observándolo con esos ojos azul verdosos que parecían atravesarle el alma.

—No— respondió secamente, apartando los ojos de los suyos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no eres tan idiota— dijo— No las necesito aquí. Si intentas hacer algo, por la mañana se enterarán y morirás. Pero tranquila, sigo teniendo fuerza y una buena habilidad con los puños. No harás nada estúpido.

Ino se quedó en silencio, así que Sasuke cerró los ojos y trató de dormir.

—Sasuke— volvió a llamarlo, suavizando mucho más el sonido de su voz.

El joven Uchiha suspiró.

— ¿Sí?— inquirió, manteniendo los párpados cerrados.

— ¿Podrías dormir conmigo?— esa nueva pregunta volvió a tomarlo por sorpresa; abrió los ojos rápidamente y giró el rostro para verla esconder la cara tras un fleco de cabello rubio— Por favor— suplicó.

—Estoy cómodo— fue todo lo que respondió, sin la fuerza para apartar la mirada de la suya otra vez.

—Por favor— insistió Ino— Solo he podido dormir bien cuando me pones cloroformo. O cuando te acuestas a mi lado. Por favor.

Sasuke bajó la vista y asintió como si estuviera hipnotizado, levantándose torpemente del sofá, sin entender exactamente porqué lo hacía. Se acercó a ella, apartó la ropa de cama y se recostó.

—Duérmete— ordenó, dándole la espalda. Escuchó a Ino suspirar y la sintió moverse a su lado.

—Gracias. Lo… lo siento. Si estás a mi lado siento como si los otros no pudieran… tocarme— dijo en voz baja, haciendo que Sasuke se levantara para mirarla. De pronto su revelación hizo que se sintiera inestable y nervioso.

— ¿Qué te hicieron?— preguntó, preocupado porque no solo la hubiesen golpeado.

—No quiero recordarlo— Ino se abrazó a sus rodillas y hundió el rostro en ellas, hablando en murmullos.

Y el corazón de Sasuke se paralizó.

—Ellos… ¿Alguno de ellos te… te hizo algo más que darte golpes?— inquirió, con la voz saliéndole como si fuera un niño asustado.

Ella separó la cara de sus rodillas y lo miró.

— ¿Algo como qué?

—Nada— digjo, retractándose y ahuyentando todos los pensamientos de su mente.

—Solo fueron golpes— dijo la chica después de varios segundos.

Él sólo se quedó en silencio.

—Eres diferente. Muy diferente— añadió Ino. Sasuke escuchó su respiración durante otros segundos antes de que volviera a hablar:

—No logro entenderte. Creo que eres buena persona, pero haces cosas malas. Hay personas malas haciendo cosas buenas. Creo que ese tipo de personas son peores.

Cerró los ojos e intentó dormirse para ignorarla, pero ella no se dio por vencida.

—Quizá te entiendo… un poco…

— ¿Ino?— la llamó.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Puedes cerrar la boca y dormir?

Ella se calló al fin y poco después se quedó dormida.

Esa noche también se recostó sobre su cuerpo, y, por alguna razón, sin la ropa puesta, la sensación fue extraordinaria para Sasuke.

Por la mañana despertó antes que Ino, se dirigió al baño y lavó su rostro y dientes; regresó a la habitación y abrió la puerta. Nadie más parecía haber despertado. Le echó una mirada a Ino, que seguía dormida en la cama, y salió. En la primera mesa, saliendo de la habitación, se encobbbntraba su arma, y al momento de tomarla se percató de la nota:

"Regresamos poco después de las 2, trata de pensar en algo bueno para sacar el dinero de los ductos del drenaje. Obito."

Cerró la puerta y fue directo a la cocina sin darle importancia a la ausencia de los demás. Era mucho mejor así. Bebió un vaso de leche y sirvió otro para Ino. Tomó una bolsa de galletas dulces y regresó a la habitación cuando ella estaba saliendo del baño, secándose el largo cabello rubio, húmedo y revuelto.

Sasuke se paralizó unos segundos al verla; Ino sólo vestía una camiseta que le quedaba enorme, pero que marcaba sus turgentes pechos a la perfección bajo la tela levemente húmeda. Estaba comenzando a sentir una incómoda rigidez en su parte baja cuando ella lo regresó a la realidad.

— ¿Sasuke?

—Toma— le entregó el vaso con leche y la bolsa de galletas, desviando el rostro de inmediato. Ino los tomó sin decir nada, se dirigió a la cama y empezó a comer con elegantes bocaditos mientras Sasuke se tiraba sobre el sofá, después de recoger la ropa sucia del suelo y colocarla en el cesto, adentrándose en su teléfono, la mitad de su cerebro pensando sobre lo que Obito le había dicho, y la otra mitad concentrada en el mejor distractor del mundo: Internet.

—Sasuke…

— ¿Qué?— preguntó, frustrado por haber sido sacado de sus reflexiones.

— ¿Por qué no me matas?— preguntó la chica otra vez, haciéndole alzar la mirada.

—Si sigues haciendo esa pregunta lograrás que lo haga— gruñó, volviendo a ignorarla.

—Hazlo— lo retó.

Sasuke se levantó con lentitud, sentándose en el sofá. El desayuno de Ino estaba intacto sobre la mesita de noche, y ella sestab de pie, a varios pasos del sofá y con la mirada baja. Él seguía sólo vestido con su ropa interior, por lo que Ino procuraba no mirarlo en ningún momento.

Era divertido verla sonrojarse.

—Los escuché el otro día. Debatían la posibilidad de matarme— siguió, empezando a sollozar.

—No escuchaste nada— gruñó él, molesto.

—Sí lo hice.

—No. No lo hiciste. No se puede.

—Lo hice. Se escuchaba. Los escuché— Sasuke rodó los ojos y la miró fijamente— Karin y Suigetsu lo discutían, y aunque no lo acepta, sé que Obito también piensa que es lo mejor, aunque trate de encontrarme un uso. No lo tengo. Terminarás matándome. Por favor, hazlo ahora. Estoy preparada.

—No voy a hacerlo— la firmeza de sus propias palabras logró ser incluso fría— Y si vas a escuchar tras las puertas, al menos procura hacerlo bien. Tu padre va a pagar y te liberaremos en tres días.

Ino parpadeó, confundida, y se hizo para atrás.

—Pero ellos...— susurró, aterrorizada— Ellos dijeron que sabía demasiado; que por eso debían matarme... Escucha, sé que no pueden dejarme con vida y… y prefiero que me mates tú. Tengo miedo de que lo hagan ellos. Por favor.

—Cállate— ordenó, frustrado— ¡Cobraremos el dinero y nadie va a matarte! ¡Punto!

—Ellos no van a dejarme regresar— sollozó Ino, dando un paso hacia él— Hazlo, hagámoslo— masculló. Sus ojos eran serios, como si de verdad estuviera evaluando la opción, pero Sasuke solo elevó la vista al techo, tratando de ignorarla.

Y lo siguiente sucedió solo en dos segundos. Él se había distraído e Ino aprovechó para tomar su arma con su mano y elevarla en el aire. Sasuke parpadeó, recordando haber puesto esa arma sobre la mesita de noche en cuanto había entrado y empezado a recoger todo dentro; pero aún conservaba la otra pistola pequeña junto a él. La tomó rápidamente y, poniéndose de pie, estiró el brazo, apuntándole con firmeza como acto reflejo. Sabía que podía disparar si la sensación de peligro siguiera existiendo, pero ahora, lo único que podía sentir era una horrible opresión en mi pecho.

—Baja el arma— ordenó, con la voz débil. El arma de Ino no estaba apuntándole a él; estaba apuntándole a ella misma.

La sujetaba con firmeza y sin vasilar contra su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó en un hilo de voz, cerrando los ojos. Sasuke se pasó la mano libre por el cabello, histérico.

—Ino, no hagas nada estúpido. ¡Baja la maldita arma!

—No. No Sasuke—dijo— Tengo miedo. No quiero morir en manos de esos animales. Quiero morir rápido, sin dolor.

—Ino, escúchame, nadie aquí va a morir. Baja el arma o…

— ¿O qué?— abrió los ojos— ¿Me dispararás?

—Por favor, nadie va a hacerte daño. Te lo juro.

Era la primera vez que hacía un juramento, pero lo hacía porque estaba totalmente convencido de que nadie iba a hacerle daño. Jamás. Él no lo permitiría.

Era un momento crítico; una parte de su cerebro evaluaba las opciones que tenía si intentaba abalanzarse sobre ella y evitar que se disparara. Pero otra parte, la que predominaba, tenía miedo. Miedo de que presionara el gatillo; miedo de que Ino desapareciera. Su vida… su vida se iría tan fácilmente de su cuerpo... Ya no existiría ese brillo en sus ojos, ni esa alma tan pura. Ni esa chica tan asustada.

Y todo era por su culpa.

Él la había puesto allí.

Las personas buenas no debían de morir. Debían morir las malas. No las inocentes. Había tan pocas personas buenas como para que una más desapareciera.

No quería que Ino muriera. Por muchas razones. Tantas que no era capaz de decirlas, pero no lo quería.

Ino cerró los ojos y separó los labios, haciendo que el corazón de Sasuke golpeara contra su pecho con furia; el latido en sus sienes era doloroso y marcado, y los músculos de sus piernas se sentían débiles, amenazando con dejarlo caer.

Y de pronto, vio todo en cámara lenta. El dedo de Ino oprimió el gatillo del arma y se escuchó el crujido del sistema interno activándose.

Ino lo había hecho, y él no pudo evitarlo.

Su propia arma cayó al suelo por la debilidad que azotó su cuerpo.

Esa chica había dejado de existir, una luz acababa de apagarse en el mundo. Y lo peor de todo, un sentimiento completamente egoísta: ya no estaría con él; ya no la vería sonrojarse, ni se recostaría sobre su cuerpo, ni le haría preguntas estúpidas, ni respiraría entrecortadamente, ni lo inspeccionaría con sus ojos curiosos. Ni viviría. No podrá disfrutar de la vida, y él no podría volver a escucharla... Pero de pronto, de pronto todo volvió a cobrar sentido. Por un momento había creído que todo estaba acabado, pero… pero algo salió mal. Ino seguía de pie, sujetando el arma junto a su cabeza.

Presionó el gatillo una y otra vez, y no se escuchó más que el crujido vacio. Se había vaciado el cargador. No tenía más balas.

Ino siguía viva.

Lo mas rápido que pudo, pero aún en cámara lenta dentro de su mente, se abalanzó sobre ella. Retiró el arma con tanta fuerza que el brazo de Ino cayó bruscamente a su costado. Sus ojos lo miraron con horror y su boca se abrió en un grito sordo.

— ¡Eres una imbécil!— le gritó, sujetándola entre sus brazos, con su cuerpo pegado al suyo y sus extremidades enredadas con las propias.

El odio bullía en su interior. Odio porque ella había hecho la cosa más estúpida que pudo ocurrírsele. Odio porque, por un momento, creyó que estaba muerta. Odio contra sí mismo porque había estado a punto de dejarla morir por un error estúpido, porque había apuntado su arma contra ella misma en lugar de contra él. Odio porque pensó que jamás volvería a sentirla viva contra su cuerpo. Porque, por más egoísta que fuera, pensó que ya no la tendría para él.

Centró sus ojos inyectados en sangre sobre los suyos, y aún desde esa distancia podía ver cada perfecto detalle de su color azul verdoso. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, quejándose por la presión que ejercía en sus brazos con sus manos.

Y de pronto todo desapareció. De pronto ya no estaba pisando el suelo frío con sus pies descalzos. De pronto el aire acondicionado ya no le daba directo en la nuca. De pronto ya no tenía miedo, y todo cobró sentido. Todo importaba. Todo existía y dejaba de existir. Todo brillaba.

La oscuridad en la que había vivido desde siempre se había extinguido, y una luz había nacido. Una luz que se arremolinaba en su estomago y comenzaba a brillar tenuemente. Porque esa piel sensible, esa piel suave de sus labios, una piel que nunca había sido tocada, se acoplaba a otra piel igual de suave y virgen. Sus labios se entrelazaban en unos labios inmaculados, funcionando como engranes, como un par de engranes que juntos hacían que cada partícula de su cuerpo cobrara vida.

Los labios de Ino se movían, sus labios se movían, y el resto del mundo lo hacía también. Ella lo apartó cuidadosamente durante un momento, el momento justo para que sus miradas se cruzaran. Sus labios seguían entreabiertos y lo único en lo que Sasuke podía pensar era en que quería volver a saborearlos. Y así lo hizo; se estiró ligeramente y unió sus labios de nuevo.

No había sensación más exquisita y majestuosa que esa.

Sujetó la pequeña cintura con sus manos e Ino colocó las suyas en su espalda desnuda. Sasuke presionó su cadera contra la suya y ella se dobló ligeramente para que sus cuerpos disfrutaran uno del otro. Podía sentir su miembro, que se encontraba únicamente cubierto por una ligera capa de tela, palpitar mientras se presionaba contra el abdomen plano de la chica. Se sentía tan increíble que le provocó un estremecimiento involuntario en su cuerpo y sacó un gemido de su garganta.

Dobló ligeramente las piernas y presionó el cuerpo de Ino todavía más al suyo, haciendo que sus caderas se acoplaran, sintiendo su erección crecer al restregarse contra la pelvis de la chica.

Ella gimió contra sus labros, y ese sonido, aunque dulce en sus oídos, lo obligó a salir de su ensoñación y volver a la realidad.

La empujó con fuerza para separarla de sus labios. Con demasiada fuerza, tanta que Ino cayó sobre la cama, con su mirada desenfocada. Si la cama no hubiese estado ahí, hubiera caído hasta el suelo, y probablemente Sasuke se habría inclinado para levantarla, y eso hubiera terminado en otro beso. No podía permitirlo.

Carraspeó para hablar, pero pronto descubrió que no tenía nada que decir, así que lo único que hizo fue dar media vuelta y huir al baño, cerrando con un portazo antes de recargarse en el lavabo, mirando el agua escurrir de la llave.

En el espejo brillaba un hombre con las mejillas ardientes, el cabello despeinado y los labios rosados, tan radiante que por un momento dudó que podría tratarse de él mismo.

Y negó con la cabeza.

La había jodido.

Ya había jodido todo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


	3. 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **La historia original _Secuestro_ pertenece a la autora Ale Cullen Patt; una de las mentes más creativas de FanFiction.**

 **Esto es sólo una adaptación que muy amablemente me permitió hacer.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **El secuestrador**

 **.**

 **3**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

No quería salir. No podía hacerlo. Solo llevaba la ropa interior puesta; no podía salir así, a pesar de que ella ya lo había visto casi desnudo antes. ¿Por qué ahora sentía vergüenza? No lo sabía, pero la tenía. Y no iba a hacerlo, no iba a salir así. Sin embargo, no había nada con lo que vestirse allí dentro, así que tomó valor y abrió la puerta. Ino seguía sentada en la cama, en la misma posición de cuando él había entrado al baño, con los dedos de la mano izquierda sobre su labio inferior. Ella se giró al escucharlo, pero Sasuke solo pasó hasta la otra puerta y la abrió.

—Hey— lo llamó, poniéndose de pie, mas él la ignoró y salió— ¡Sasuke!— escuchó antes de que la puerta se cerrara piadosamente a sus espaldas, pero al instante en que un pensamiento cruzó por su mente la abrió de nuevo.

Ino estaba a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, mirándolo. Sasuke una vez más pasó de ella y se dirigió al sofá. Tomó el arma, revisó la carga, tomó la otra, y salió. Los ojos de Ino no se separaron de él en ningún momento.

Cuando cerró la puerta se recargó en ella, como si estuviera cansado, y suspiró, abatido.

— ¿Quieres ponerte algo de ropa?— la voz de Suigetsu lo tomó desprevenido, tanto que al instante elevó el arma en el aire, apuntándole.

—Acabo de despertar— explicó, molesto— ¿No se supone que estarías con Obito?

—Vine por unos planos. ¿Qué haces aquí, de todos modos?

—Nada— respondió.

Suigetsu arqueó ambas cejas, receloso, pero acabó por restarle importancia.

—Como sea. ¿Vas con nosotros?

—Iré a ponerme ropa— avisó.

Sasuke se dirigió a su habitación y tomó lo primero que encontró, un pantalón negro, botas y una camisa cómoda. Guardó su única arma cargada y colocó un cartucho nuevo en la funda.

—Andando— gruñó cuando bajó las escaleras.

Siguió el coche de Suigetsu hasta el lugar donde se todos debían estar reunidos, un restaurante público, atiborrado de gente.

A veces, algunos podían pensar que Obito era un idiota para ocultarse, pero Sasuke sabía que esa era la mejor fachada. Si alguien se ocultaba era porque estaba haciendo algo, si no se ocultaba, no estaba haciendo nada. Así actuaban ellos, sin ocultarse. Sin levantar sospechas.

Para cuando salieron del lugar ya tenían todos los pasos a seguir, uno por uno. Dejando a un lado las tareas de construir las armas, conseguir lo que faltaba y prepararlo, el listado había quedado así:

Conseguir un camión de bomberos. Meter el camión por los ductos del drenaje, hasta quedar bajo el banco. Suigetsu conseguiría intervenir en las líneas telefónicas del banco. Karin debía descomponer el baño A2, el más cercano a las bóvedas. El resto esperaría a que el banco llamara a la agencia de plomería. Karin y Suigetsu interceptarían a los plomeros mientras Obito y Sasuke entrarían a la Subsecretaría con identificaciones falsas. Suigetsu entra en el banco como plomero, con Karin escondida en el carro de herramientas. Obito y él ya tendrían los explosivos en el ascensor de la Subsecretaría para entonces, y la bomba preparada para ser colocada en el segundo piso del edificio. Harían que el ascensor estallara; las personas dentro no sufririrían daño alguno porque el explosivo estallaría a un piso del suelo. Todo estaba calculado; si alguien moría, sería por su propia culpa. Darían la orden de que nadie saliera del edificio. Tendrían alrededor de diez minutos para que todo estuviera rodeado. La bomba en el segundo piso debía estar activada en ese tiempo, y aún tendrían a las personas del ascensor secuestradas, amenazando con hacerlo estallar si intentaban abrirlo. Se establecerían los perímetros en cuanto el escuadrón antibombas descubriera la gran cantidad de explosivos en el segundo piso. Suigetsu saldría del banco, dejando a Karin dentro. Dejarían que las cosas fluyeran en el edificio de Subsecretaría mientras ella se las arreglaba para abrir las bóvedas y colocar el dinero en la tubería. Suigetsu estaría esperando el dinero en el drenaje, lo colocaría dentro del tanque del camión que Juugo conduciría. Juugo saca el dinero en el camión, conduciendo ciento diez Kilómetros por los ductos, hacia el noreste mientras Obito y él seguirían ocupándose del edificio. Detonarían las bombas en el elevador; no habría nadie dentro. Cuando el dinero estuviera a salvo, abandonarían la misión de la Subsecretaría y todos se reunirían en la bodega 3, a trescientos veinte Kilómetros de la ciudad. Karin saldría del banco por la azotea hasta el día siguiente; el resto prepararía el dinero. Tendrían en sus manos poco más de quinientos millones de dólares americanos. Una vez todo listo desaparecerían de Japón.

Todo debía funcionar muy bien.

Estaban tan extasiados que decidieron celebrarlo en un bar, y regresaron a casa de Sasuke poco antes de medianoche, todos ebrios y felices.

Esa noche, el joven Uchiha no durmió con Ino, aunque tampoco durmió en lo absoluto. Y quizá ella tampoco lo había hecho. Y todo por su culpa. Por la mañana se debatió seriamente entre pasar a la habitación de la chica o marcharse junto con Karin o Suigetsu.

Obito se había marchado temprano a la bodega en donde prepararían los explosivos. Él y Suigetsu eran los expertos en eso; Juugo debía conseguir el camión, así que él y Karin solo tenían que matar el tiempo.

Vaya suerte la suya.

Era increíble como su mente deseaba tanto evitar estar cerca de Ino que de pronto se vio allí, sentado en la misma mesa que esa chica que no perdía oportunidad de intentar seducirlo, después de desayunar con ella, platicando como si fueran buenos amigos, en una estúpida cafetería del centro.

— ¿No vas a llevarle nada a la chica?— preguntó antes de salir, sin darse cuenta. Karin lo miró desde detrás de sus gafas y enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué debemos comprarle comida?

—Eso mismo digo yo— se encogió de hombros y procuró fingir indiferencia.

—No entiendo a Obito. Ni siquiera sé porqué tienen a la Princesita con tantas comodidades. ¿Será que ella hizo algo para 'ganárselo'?— sonrió con malicia.

Su comentario lo enfureció, pero él mismo había dejado el camino abierto para eso.

—Andando— gruñó, pero antes de salir se vio a sí mismo en la caja pidiendo una orden de pastelillos de chocolate, jugo de naranja y un té de jazmín, preguntándose si le gustaría el chocolate, el jugo... ¿Le gustaba el té o preferiría un café?

Estuvo a punto de suicidarse con el tenedor de plástico que sujetaba en su mano cada que otra pregunta estúpida azotaba su mente. No tenía porqué preocuparse cuando debería estar dándole arroz frío y frijoles en bolsa. ¿Por qué ella debía ser diferente a las demás victimas? ¿Por qué debía de tener privilegios? Era su víctima, no su maldita mascota.

Dentro del coche, en soledad, pudo volverse loco de nuevo y golpear el volante algunas veces.

En su casa todo estaba en silencio, y eso antes le gustaba, pero ahora no. Odiaba el silencio. No podía luchar contra sus pensamientos mientras hubiera tanto silencio. No podía apartarlos. Estaba enloqueciendo.

Empujó la comida hacia el interior de la habitación de Ino por el pequeño ducto y dejó una nota con un simple "come", pero apenas se había dado la vuelta cuando la bandeja se deslizó de nuevo a él, intacta. Sasuke frunció el ceño y volvió a empujarla, y otra vez regresó. Volvió a meterla y esperó, y volvió a regresar.

— ¿Puedes ser más madura?— gruñó, molesto. Sabía que no podía escucharla, pero ella a él sí.

Empujó la bandeja de comida otra vez y volvió a esperar. Y esperó, y la bandeja ya no regresó; entonces se sentó en el sofá, cerrando los ojos y tratando de pensar en algo interesante, pero no lo consiguió. En eso estaba cuando el sonido de la bandeja deslizándose por la plataforma hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe. Fastidiado, se puso de pie y corrió a lanzarla al interior con todas sus fuerzas, pero una nota lo tomó por sorpresa:

"No tengo hambre", se distinguía claramente con letras rojas, escritas con un líquido que se desparramaba por el papel.

Completamente desencajado abrió la puerta de un golpe e Ino se asustó, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos; sus dedos estaban manchados de rojo.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

Trató de encontrar el lugar de donde brotaba esa sangre con la que había escrito, pero no había ninguna zona lastimada visible.

—Es medicina— dijo ella, levantando las manos en el aire— Estaba en el estante junto a la repisa del baño.

Al instante Sasuke bajó la mirada y encontró el bote del jarabe en el suelo. Y lo hizo sentirse como un estúpido. Fulminó a Ino con la mirada, seguro de que alterarlo era lo que ella quería lograr. Y lo había hecho quedar como un idiota.

Una niña le había visto la cara.

Se dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de salir, pero la voz de Ino lo detuvo:

—Te importo.

Él se quedó de pie, sin querer realmente salir de allí.

—Todos me importan— murmuró.

—Mentira. Nadie te importa. Ni siquiera te importas tú mismo.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta, fijando la mirada en sus ojos.

—Tu comida se va a enfriar más de lo que está.

—El té me gusta frío— replicó Ino sosteniéndole la mirada durante un largo rato, después separó los labios para hablar pero los cerró al instante.

—Estas haciendo que te odie— le soltó, aunque sabía que esa era la más vil de las mentiras.

—No es cierto— refutó ella— Tengo razón. Y lo sabes.

—Me importan las personas. Y me importo yo mismo. Si ya terminaste de decir estupideces, puedes comenzar a comer.

Mientras decía eso ella se levantó; dio un paso hacia él y siguió con la mirada fija en la suya.

—Si te importaras un poco, aunque sea un poco, hubieras regresado ayer. Hubieras dormido conmigo— le dijo, parándose de puntas de pie para igualar su altura.

Sasuke, por su parte, miró hacia abajo y soltó una risa de incredulidad.

—Estás diciendo tonterías. No sé que tiene que ver una cosa con otra.

—Ayer me besaste. Y las noches anteriores disfrutaste dormir conmigo— afirmó Ino, sin desviar su mirada de la suya; y Sasuke se quedó callado, sin poder negarlo— Si te importaras, hubieras vuelto. Pero no te importas. Así que hiciste como que nada pasó. Pero yo te importo. Me defiendes. Me buscas. Te preocupas por mí. Te importo.

Sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca, tanto que aquel aroma a jazmines estaba embriagándolo.

—Sí. Me importas— admitió— Vales diez millones.

Ino parpadeó y dio un paso hacia atrás, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo por un segundo, pero volviendo a subirla con determinación.

—Es mentira. No te importa solo el dinero, y lo sabes.

Él evitó sus ojos y ahora fue su turno de alejarse.

—Me largo— gruñó. Le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta.

—Sasuke— lo llamó Ino, sin atisbo de aquella voz molesta que lo retaba hacía solo un momento— ¿Puedes dormir hoy aquí? Era verdad que no puedo dormir si no estás.

Él cerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de que era lo mismo que a él le pasaba.

Sabía que debía salir de allí ahora que podía, debía dejarla y largarse de la casa todo el día; que debía pensar, usar su cerebro. Pero en lugar de eso, se dio la vuelta, tomó el rostro de la chica con ferocidad y unió sus labios a los suyos. Y ella no lo apartó, lo dejó besarla, lo dejó tocarla. Ino acarició su espalda y después, cuando Sasuke la recostó en la cama, no se apartó, ni se negó.

¿Cómo podía luchar contra lo que sentía si no tenía armas?

Cuando tenía sexo lo único que deseaba era terminar, correrse y acabar con el calor interior. Pero allí, en ese momento, con Ino debajo de él, rosando sus cuerpos sobre la ropa, con sus delicados labios entre los suyos, allí no quería terminar. No quería terminar nunca. Quería que ese sentimiento viviera para siempre, que su respiración fuera igual de entrecortada y que el calor que salía por sus poros no se extinguiera nunca.

Pero tenía que detenerlo de alguna manera.

Cuando estuvo a punto de separarse, cuando había soltado los labios de Ino y era capaz de pensar con claridad durante un segundo, cuando pensó que recuperaba el control, los labios de la chica se posaron en su cuello.

Cerró los ojos y se abandonó a la exquisita sensación de aquellos labios besando la piel bajo su quijada, subiendo por su mejilla, con su respiración rosando su oído. Y en ese momento solo quiso desaparecer. En ese momento no tenía las suficientes manos para acariciar o el suficiente aire para llenar sus pulmones.

—Ino— gimió, cuando supo que pronto ya no podría detenerse y su cuerpo le exigiría más— Detente.

Pero ella no lo hizo; al contrario, siguió besando su cuello con desesperación, y en un segundo de distracción, mientras Ino buscaba sus labios, Sasuke se dio media vuelta y cayó en el suelo, haciendo que ella se sentara torpemente en la cama, mirándolo.

—No vuelvas a tocarme— le ordenó, poniéndose de pie.

—Pensé que tú me tocabas a mi— dijo ella, levantándose de la cama.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por la cara y lanzó un gruñido.

—Ambos sabemos que esto no está bien— musitó, haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy más joven que tú?

— ¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Porque soy tu secuestrador y tú mi víctima!

—No seria la primera vez en la historia de la humanidad.

—No somos un cuento de hadas.

—Tampoco uno de horror.

—No somos un cuento— la corrigió— Esta es la vida real.

—Sí. Lo es.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que pienso?

— ¿Qué?

Sasuke se dio media vuelta y clavó la mirada en la puerta, golpeando la pared con frustración.

—Pienso que te estas aprovechando de la situación.

— ¿Aprovechando…de la situación?— exhaló Ino, confundida.

—Sí— no quería decirlo, no iba a hacerlo, pero la situación escapó totalmente de su control— Te aprovechas de que me he enamorado de ti— la encaró, fijando la mirada en la suya— Para hacer que te deje libre— concluyó.

— ¿Te enamoraste de mí?— inquirió la adolescente, entrecerrando los ojos y luego abriéndolos mucho.

La miró, completamente horrorizado por lo que él mismo acababa de decir, y se aclaró la garganta, procurando una manera de reparar la idiotez que había dicho.

—Corrijo: No creo en el amor, pero sí siento esta severa atracción hacia ti que ya no puedo controlar.

— ¿Así que dices que… me estoy aprovechando de que tienes esa severa atracción hacia mi para que me dejes… libre?

—Es lo mismo que acabo de decir. Sí—aceptó de mala gana, a sabiendas de que no tenía caso seguir abriendo la boca para decir más idioteces.

Ino se mordió el labio inferior y bajó el rostro, molesta.

—Eres un idiota. Y lo sabes— escupió, demasiado fría— Sal de aquí.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡Que salgas de la maldita habitación!

Era la primera vez, desde que había empezado a seguirla para descubrir cada uno de sus movimientos, que Sasuke le escuchaba alzar la voz. La primera vez que la veía ponerse roja de coraje. La primera vez que salía una mala palabra de su boca. Y estaba tan impresionado, que obedeció sus órdenes; y no volvió a entrar hasta la hora de la comida.

Salió de la casa para comprar hamburguesas para ambos. Se comió la suya durante el camino de regreso y entró con la hamburguesa restante y el refresco, en son de paz. Su manera de disculparse con la chica por si la había ofendido de alguna manera, aunque la otra parte de su cerebro le dijera que no tenía que disculparse, pero hacía un tiempo que Sasuke había decidido hacerle caso al otro extremo, el que a veces se comportaba como un humano.

—La comida— anunció, entrando y colocando las cosas en la mesita.

—Déjalas ahí, cuando tenga hambre como— dijo Ino, sin expresión, recostada en la cama y con el rostro cubierto por su brazo.

— ¿No vas a comer ahora?— inquirió él con inocencia, dándole a entender que ya no tenía deseos de pelear.

—No.

La manera de responder de Ino logró que se sintiera frustrado, así que cerró la puerta de golpe y se tiró en el sofá de la sala por horas.

Fue tal el nivel de aburrimiento al que había llegado para la tarde que le envió mensajes de texto a Suigetsu, Karin y Obito, preguntando si necesitaban algo, y él único que respondió fue su primo, con un breve:

"Está todo controlado, mañana necesito planos del banco."

Sasuke pestañeó y volvió a recostarse, pensativo.

Planos del banco.

Eso quería decir que mañana estaría ocupado; o bueno, no tanto, ya que ya había pensado en eso. Había conseguido los antiguos planos del banco con un viejo amigo suyo, al que también le había dicho que necesitaría los nuevos, así que no debería tardar mucho, pero al menos tendría otra cosa que hacer.

Sin embargo, por otro lado, la idea de que tanto Suigetsu como Karin llegaran a su casa y él no estuviera, y ellos tuvieran acceso a Ino, lo ponía nervioso. Demasiado nervioso, más de lo que le hubiera gustado aceptar.

En la noche recibió un mensaje de Obito diciendo que debían atrasar el plan al menos una semana, y que se quedarían los cuatro a dormir en la bodega para continuar con el trabajo por la mañana, y que debía llevarle los planos para antes de las dos; eso quería decir que esa noche la pasaría solo en la casa. Con este estúpido silencio y ese maldito aburrimiento aniquilante.

A veces en verdad odiaba su vida.

A la una de la mañana, cuando, resignado, decidió que era imposible seguir despierto y no lograba dormir, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ino, dándose cuenta de que la luz seguía encendida.

— ¿Quieres que duerma contigo, o no?— preguntó, secamente.

Ino se encogió de hombros; no respondió ni lo miró, pero tomó su lugar en la cama, dejando espacio para él. Sasuke entró en la habitación, se quitó la camisa, los zapatos y el pantalón y apagó la luz, dejando la lámpara de noche encendida Se recostó en su lado de la cama y fue increíble la facilidad con la que se durmió solo con sentir a Ino junto a él.

No supo si no hubo ningún sonido en la noche, o había perdido su habilidad, pero no despertó en ningún momento hasta que escuchó la llave del baño abrirse.

Se puso de pie, volvió a vestirse y salió de la habitación. Tomó una ducha, se vistió con ropa cómoda y "decente" y regresó a la habitación de Ino, con un vaso de leche y un sándwich en la mano.

—Voy a salir— le avisó— Entretente con esto, no habrá comida hasta medio día.

Ella lo ignoró, sentándose en la cama. Tiene el cabello mojado y su piel húmeda brillaba. Llevaba puesta la camisa blanca que él había dejado el día anterior en el baño para ella y nada más.

Sasuke la miró, y ello lo miró a él.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe o algo?— preguntó, enfurruñada.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Estúpidamente enojado encendió el coche y arrancó con rumbo al banco.

Cuando entró por las grandes puertas no pudo evitar sonreír porque en menos de tres días todo el dinero de ese lugar sería suyo.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? ¿Necesita una cita?— preguntó la recepcionista.

—Gracias, pero estoy buscando a Idate Morino.

— ¿Cuál es su asunto?— preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Es personal. Dígale que lo busca Izuna Sarutobi.

Izuna Sarutobi era el nombre con el que lo conocía el resto del mundo. Pocos sabían que su verdadero nombre era Sasuke Uchiha.

La chica le sonrió de nuevo y se marchó, poco convencida. Cinco minutos después regresó con el hombre que buscaba.

—Izuna. Pasa— lo saludó con una sonrisa, pero ésta se perdió en cuanto estuvieron alejados de la chica, en una esquina, sentados sobre el sofá de espera.

—Pensé que no vendrías— admitió el joven Uchiha, indiferente.

—Te he dicho que no recibo visitas personales en horas de trabajo.

—Lo siento, pero necesito un último favor. Sobre lo que hablamos.

—Ya lo tengo, pero no puedo dártelo ahora.

—No tienes otra opción, amigo.

—Izuna, por favor— suplicó el hombre, con una mirada llena de temor— Dame un poco de tiempo.

—No necesitas mucho tiempo para sacar un plano, Idate.

—Es que no lo entiendes.

—Exacto. Así que, tienes diez minutos.

Como vio que no estaba bromeando, Idate Morino se puso de pie y se marchó, sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

Sentado en el sofá, cómodamente, esperó hasta que el hombre regresó, y lo hizo con un maletín negro.

—Aquí tienes, y oye— susurró— Cualquier cosa que traigas en manos, ¿estoy libre, verdad?

—Si aquí dentro viene lo que te pedí, considérate libre de mí.

—Ahí viene todo.

—Entonces tú no tendrás nada que ver en esto. Es más, ni siquiera nos hemos visto.

Idate asintió y Sasuke se fue del lugar.

Si había algo por lo que era conocido, era por cumplir su palabra.

Envió un texto a Obito y éste le respondió diciendo que llevara el paquete a su casa, que ellos pasarían por el en la noche, lo que significaba que su trabajo por ese día había terminado.

—Escucha, se que has estado aburrido— dijo su primo en cuanto le entregó el maletín—, pero en cuanto termine con estos dos, nosotros nos pondremos a trabajar de verdad. Mejor descansa ahora que puedes, porque cuando comencemos no descansaremos hasta tener el dinero en nuestras manos— advirtió, y se marchó, dejándolo de nuevo en la casa, por la noche, en silencio y con ese martilleo horrible en su cabeza.

Esa vez no tardó tanto para entrar en la habitación.

Sobre la mesita de noche estaban las sobras de la comida que le había llevado a Ino por la mañana, y ella estaba recostada en su lado de la cama, dándole la espalda.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente durmieron.

El día siguiente fue igual. Sasuke no sabía qué cosa lo tenía de mal humor o qué era diferente, porque se suponía que así debería haber sido desde un principio. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, no había conversaciones ni algún tipo de comentario que saliera de los limites del "come", "muévete" o "ponte esto". La situación era frustrante, y aunque él no era el que estaba encerrado en una habitación de cuatro paredes, se sentía enjaulado en algo más pequeño que eso; y no tenía motivos para estarlo. Para el final del día estaba participando más en los planes del asalto, aunque Karin y Suigetsu se estaban llevando toda la diversión.

"Ellos necesitan ser entrenados, tú no." Le dijo Obito, cabreándolo. No quería estar en la casa, pero tampoco fuera de ella. Estaba volviéndose tan fastidioso, que incluso sus compañeros empezaron a evitarlo por lo que quedó de la semana. Obito asoció su mal humor a que se sentía inútil, y trató de darle trabajos que hacer, pero la realidad Sasuke sabía que ya había terminado todo lo que le tocaba y no tenia otra cosa en qué concentrarse.

Al día siguiente, cuando el estrés en su cabeza fue demasiado, sacó a Ino de la habitación a escondidas de todo su equipo, que estaban tan concentrados en sus cosas que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta.

La llevó amordazada y sin que viera hasta una de las bodegas de su padre. Muy lejos de la ciudad, en el campo, donde los árboles verdes reinaban y había un enorme granero y una casa pequeña. Ella se quedó maravillada, y aunque ninguno de los dos dijo algo relevante durante el viaje, Sasuke se pasó todo el día junto a ella, con su arma apuntándole.

Ino se recostó en el césped, jugó con un balón, comió moras de un árbol, caminó por todos lados, inspeccionó la casa; se quedó quieta, amordazado, y callada mientras él preparaba carne asada y pollo, y cuando la comida estuvo lista y Sasuke pudo de nuevo sostener el arma, la soltó.

Sabía que no era necesario tener el arma apuntándole en todo momento, pero no quería que ella supiera que no le preocupaba.

Por la noche, ya en la ciudad y antes de dormirse, Ino dijo, con voz suave:

—Gracias.

Sasuke suspiró y se quedó dormido al instante.

Esa noche fue diferente a las demás. Esa noche la chica se volvió a recostar sobre su torso desnudo y los dos durmieron así hasta que amaneció. Sasuke notó como Ino se despertaba, desconcertada y moviéndose con cuidado para no despertarlo también a él, pero él solo fingió seguir durmiendo. Se quejó en voz baja con algo como "¿Cómo rayos llegué a sus brazos?" y después se metió en el baño. Él aprovechó para salir y vestirse, regresando con un platillo de Hotcakes y chocolate con leche que había comprado la noche anterior, regresando del campo, y lo dejó en la mesita de noche. Ino salió de la ducha casi desnuda y con el cuerpo húmedo.

—Lo siento— dijo, cubriendo sus pechos con la camisa gris y dándose la vuelta— Escuché que habías salido pero no te escuché entrar.

—No importa. Traje tu desayuno.

—Gracias— murmuró, terminando de abrocharse la prenda. Tomó el bote con la malteada de chocolate y le dio un sorbo.

— ¿Todos los secuestrados tienen este tipo de comidas?— preguntó.

—No— contestó él, sin nada más. Y no porque no quisiera hablar, si no porque las piernas expuestas de la muchacha no lo dejaban concentrarse. Su pechos se marcaban ligeramente a través de la fina tela de camisa y sus muslos blancos y tentadores se mostraban seductoramente cada vez que algún movimiento levantaba la prenda. Entonces perdió el control de su cerebro de nuevo. Caminó hasta ella, sin poder evitar colocar sus manos sobre sus muslos desnudos para subir bajo la tela hasta la pequeña cintura y la atrajo hacia él, juntando sus labios y acariciando todo lo que podía de esa piel fresca, suave y húmeda.

—Ya no tengo el valor de estar separado de ti— murmuró, recargando la frente sobre la suya— Ino, esto está muy mal, pero me he enamorado de ti. Y jodí todo mi trabajo. Y jodí el trabajo de mis compañeros. Y ni siquiera puedo creer que sea verdad. Pero es insoportable. Es insoportable esta… cosa en mi cabeza. Y ya no puedo vivir con esto— admitió, acariciando la suave piel de sus glúteos.

Los ojos azul-verdosos de la chica examinaron los suyos por un momento, y luego colocó sus manos sobre su pecho y lo apartó.

—Sasuke, escucha, me gusta que duermas conmigo porque me siento segura; sé que no dejarás que me hagan nada. Me gusta que me beses porque nunca antes nadie me había besado. Pero… pero esto está mal y tú lo has dicho. Yo… yo no puedo quererte. No podría querer nunca a alguien que me ha hecho tanto daño y… y sinceramente… Quizá en realidad te odio— sus palabras hicieron que la sangre abandonara su cuerpo; lo habían dejado helado— Te odio por quitarme mi libertad. Por tenerme aquí. No puedo con esto, Sasuke. No puedo sentir nada más por ti.

Él asintió, turbado, y se largó del lugar.

No se dio cuenta que había tomado las llaves de la motocicleta hasta que el viento se quebraba ferozmente contra su pecho y rostro.

Nunca antes en la vida había hablado de sus sentimientos, y cuando al fin había decidido hacerlo recibía una bofetada. Una bofetada justa y merecida.

Y no quería volver a sentirla.

En ese momento no quería volver a verla; no quería volver a ver a Ino Yamanaka. Nunca.

Dentro de él se encontraba un sentimiento abrazador y profundo, que amenazaba por salir por sus ojos en forma de lágrimas, algo que jamás había sentido, algo que le hacía sentirse el hombre más débil del mundo.

No fue hasta que cayó la noche que detuvo su motocicleta. Entró a la casa de Mei, quien lo miró, desconcertada.

—Voy a tener visita en dos horas— le dijo antes de tomarlo entre sus brazos. Como ya lo sabía, los labios de Sasuke estaban prohibidos para ella, pero los suyos seguían curiosos en su cuello y pecho. Y lo único que Sasuke hizo, y para lo único que tenia cabeza, fue quitarse el pantalón, subir su corta falda y penetrarla con violencia.

Pero aún con eso, aún cuando el sexo era lo único que lograba calmarlo en momentos difíciles, no pudo sacarse las palabras de aquella niña de la cabeza. No funcionó, y tuvo que salir de Mei sin terminar y sin dejarla terminar a ella, dejándola enojada, pero no le importó.

Subió a su Ducati y se largó de nuevo, deseando poder tener un lugar en donde desquitar todo ese coraje. Amaba sentir el viento rompiéndose en su pecho, pero pronto tuvo que detenerse a cargar gasolina.

Esa noche no durmió en la casa. Pasó la noche en un motel, solo, sin poder dormir. Por la mañana, después de un café negro, reunió el valor para regresar a su casa, Aunque perdió medio día en el trayecto, tomando más calles de las que debía y dando demasiadas vueltas, por fin regresó, encontrando dentro a Obito, Juugo y Suigetsu.

— ¡Por fin llegas!— exclamó Suigetsu, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

—Los planes se atrasaron una semana; estoy jodidamente muerto aquí— se quejó, en el mismo tono.

—La chica está preguntando por ti desde ayer— le informó Juugo con su voz calmada, haciéndole encogerse de hombros.

— ¿Por qué pregunta por ti?— volvió a preguntar Suigetsu con su irritante voz.

—Porque soy la única persona que reconoce después de que pasé mas de una maldita semana entera con ella, dándole comida y agua.

—No discutan— la voz de Obito resonó en la habitación, seria y tranquila— Chicos, estamos a pocos días de lograr nuestro mayor objetivo. Guardemos todo nuestro coraje para la misión— Después de una larga mirada asesina entre Suigetsu y Sasuke, Obito volvió a intervenir:— Suigetsu, Juugo, tenemos cosas que hacer, y debemos pasar por Karin. Ya Sasuke puede hacerse cargo.

El aludido lo miró, prácticamente matando sus planes con la mirada.

—Es el último día— anunció su primo— Solo hoy los necesito a ellos tres juntos, a partir de mañana podremos poner en marcha lo nuestro. Solo hoy. Sasuke asintió, sin poder revertir los planes y dejando que se marcharan. Pensó en abandonar la casa en cuanto se fueran, pero recordó las palabras de Juugo: "Ha estado preguntando por ti".

Durante un rato se debatió entre si pasar o no, pero la curiosidad terminó ganando. Cuando entró en la habitación, Ino se tensó en su cama, pero volvio a relajarse en cuanto lo vio. Su labio estaba inflamado y tenía un golpe en la mejilla. Sasuke la observó lo suficiente como para darse cuenta, pero no tanto como para que ella creyera que le importaba. La ignoró y caminó hasta sentarse en el sofá, cómodamente, a pesar de que por dentro aún le hervía la sangre.

—Oye— lo llamó ella desde la cama— Necesitaba hablar contigo.

Sasuke giró el rostro para mirarla, inexpresivo. Ella se puso de pie y se paró frente a él.

— ¿Estás enojado?— preguntó; Sasuke cerró los ojos y recostó la cabeza en el brazo del sofá— Oye, tienes derecho a estar molesto conmigo. Yo estoy molesta conmigo— él la dejó continuar, sin enderezarse— Lo dije mal. Lo dije muy mal antes. Y me arrepiento.

Un silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

—Está bien, aunque no quieras prestarme atención vas a escucharme. Mira, estoy molesta, ¿sí? No puedes ir por la vida secuestrando personas y después soltándoles que te enamoraste de ellas y esperes que te den un beso en los labios y un ramo de flores, ¿de acuerdo?

Sasuke bufó, y, por más que se esforzó, no pudo evitar que se formara sonrisa en sus labios. Con las palabras tan tontas de Ino obligó a su cerebro a dejar atrás el último rastro de orgullo que le quedaba y abrió los ojos para mirarla.

—El punto es, Sasuke, que me tienes secuestrada. Que soy una humana y siento dolor. Y no quiero estar aquí. Y me desespero estando encerrada en una habitación. Y extraño a mi familia y a mis amigos. Y seguro ellos lo están pasando mal. El punto es que no puedo sentir nada más por ustedes, Sasuke. Que no debo sentir si quiera compasión. Solo quiero que esto acabe.

Ella siguió mirándolo a los ojos. Sus ojos azules parecían brillar un poco más cada que hablaba, y aunque su labio inferior estaba ligeramente deformado por la hinchazón, era hermosa.

—Pero… pero nada sale como yo quiero que salga— masculló, bajando la cabeza— Por alguna razón yo siento esto en mi pecho cuando estoy contigo. Y… y por mas que no quiera sentirlo… ahí esta.

Sasuke reaccionó y volvió a mirarla, atónito. Por fin su cerebro entendía lo que quería entender, sus oídos escuchaban lo que querían escuchar y su corazón sentía lo que quería sentir.

—Ven aquí— la llamó, haciendo que se sentara junto a él. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y no habló hasta que sus ojos encontraron los suyos— Lo siento— dijo, mordiéndose la lengua con nerviosismo— Solo estabas en el lugar y momento equivocado. No quiero hacerte daño.

—Lo estás haciendo— admitió la chica, bajando la mirada y presionando sus manos ligeramente— Pero puedes dejar de hacerlo. Puedes dejarme libre.

—No puedo hacer eso— replicó Sasuke con firmeza— Si… si yo estuviera solo ya no estarías aquí, pero no lo estoy. Y siento más seguridad si te tengo cerca que si te dejo libre. Ni Karin ni Suigetsu usan bien el cerebro, y digamos que les has dado molestias desde que te tenemos con nosotros. Querrán desquitarse. Y no puedo permitirlo.

—Sí, eso ya me quedó claro.

Sasuke llevó su mano izquierda hasta su mejilla, colocándola en donde estaba el golpe, y con el dedo índice derecho acarició su labio inflamado.

— ¿Te duele?

—Ya no tanto. Se siente bien cuando tú lo tocas.

Sigo acariciando su mejilla y su labio. Y entonces, muy lentamente y con cuidado, se inclinó para besarla. Movió lo más despacio que pudo sus labios entre los suyos para no lastimarla y se separó de ella. La miró a los ojos e Ino esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—No se como hemos llegado a esto. Pero seguro que si alguien se entera se moriría de risa. Esto es de locos...

—Ni lo dudes— aceptó— Pronto terminará todo esto, Ino. Solo unos días más; tendremos nuestro dinero y te dejaremos libre.

Ella se quedó callada y después de sonreír con tristeza dijo:

—No importa, de todas formas, si llego a salir de aquí…

—Cuando salgas de aquí— la corrigió.

—Bien, cuando salga de aquí… no tendré adónde ir. Está bien tener todo este tiempo para pensar.

— ¿Cómo que no tendrás a dónde ir? Tienes a tu familia y…

— ¿Mi familia? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que mi padre me interne en una estúpida escuela de la que nunca podré salir?

—No te preocupes por eso, lo ves así ahora por que crees no tener salida. Pero cuando salgas de aquí, todo quedará atrás. Te librarás de nosotros para siempre.

Después de una larga mirada Ino murmuró:

—No sé si quiero librarme de ti— bajó la mirada mientras acariciaba la palma de las manos y los dedos de Sasuke con sus pequeñas manos.

—Si quieres— dijo él, separando sus manos abruptamente— quedaré solo como una pesadilla en tus recuerdos. Una pesadilla que se olvidará con el tiempo.

Ino negó con la cabeza y desvió el rostro una vez más, soltando un ligero sollozo que estremeció a Sasuke.

—Oye— la llamó, haciendo que volviera a mirarlo— Lo... Lo lamento. Lo siento mucho.

Ella esbozó una ligera sonrisa, recostándose en el sofá, sobre su cuerpo. El reloj marcaba la una y media de la tarde.

— ¿Tienes hambre?— preguntó Sasuke.

—Sí.

— ¿Te gustaría comer en el campo? En la bodega de mi padre…

—Sí— respondió al instante, enderezándose— ¿Me llevarías de nuevo?

—Claro— dijo él, poniéndose de pie— Voy a preparar las cosas.

"Preparar las cosas" se refería a las mordazas, las esposas y las armas.

Ino se recostó en silencio en los asientos traseros, prometiendo que no emitiría ningún sonido si no le ponía la mordaza en la boca. Sasuke aceptó y se sentó tras el volante, poniendo el coche en marcha.

Llegaron a la bodega en un par de horas; lo que al joven Uchiha más le gustaba de ese lugar era que tenía tantos árboles que en un momento podría llegar a ser claustrofóbico. Y si alguien no conocía bien el lugar, no sabría cuál camino lo llevaría a la carretera.

Bajó del coche y ayudó a Ino a bajar; le quitó las esposas y por último le devolvió la vista. Lo primero que ella hizo fue inhalar profundamente.

— ¿Te gusta mucho este lugar?— le preguntó, caminando por el césped seco que llevaba a la pequeña casa. Sasuke sujetó su arma, sin cuidado, no le preocupaba que intentara hacer una estupidez.

—No— respondió, y era verdad. Ese lugar le traía malos recuerdos, no era la primera vez que una víctima era llevada a esa bodega, pero sí era la primera vez que la víctima hablaba y tenía permitido andar "libre" por el lugar.

— ¿Y por qué me trajiste aquí?

—Porque es un lugar donde puedes estirarte un rato y no corro peligro de que hagas una estupidez. Estamos lo suficientemente alejados de la civilización así que nadie escucharía tus gritos. Y si llegaras a escapar, terminarías perdida en el bosque.

—Vaya— suspiró la chica— Y yo que pensé que esto era algo… romántico.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa. A veces no sabía si Ino solo bromeaba o de verdad su cerebro era capaz de pensar cosas tan idiotas.

Lo peor era que, de una forma retorcida, le gustaba.

La adolescente caminó hasta el campo frontal a la pequeña casa, del otro lado de la gran bodega. El césped de allí era verde y fresco. Cruzó el campo y llegó hasta la bodega, con Sasuke detrás de ella. En la puerta del lugar había un gran tractor de color verde, y por un momento creyó que eso le había llamado la atención a Ino, pero no. La chica tomó el balón de baloncesto que estaba dentro, sobre una repisa y después se dirigió al costado de la bodega, en donde había una vieja canasta y un piso de concreto lo suficientemente grande para servir como una verdadera cancha profesional. Rebotó el balón e hizo el primer tiro, encestando.

— ¿Sabes jugar?— le preguntó Sasuke, divertido.

—Era parte del equipo de la escuela.

— ¿Jugamos?

Ella se encogió de hombros y le lanzó el balón. Su mirada "asesina" le sonsacó una sonrisa. Dejó caer el arma en el suelo, antes le quitó los cartuchos y los guardó en sus bolsillos.

Por un momento había creído que una chica tan pequeña no sabría manejar un balón, pero Ino Yamanaka era mucho más veloz que él, y por primera vez alguien pudo darle guerra en el baloncesto.

—Juegas bien— le dijo cuando estuvo demasiado cansado y sudado para continuar.

—Tu altura te favorece, pero eres torpe— respondió Ino.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y tomó el arma del suelo.

—Debo tomar una ducha— anunció al percatarse de lo adherida que estaba la camiseta a su torso por el sudor.

—Yo también— dijo Ino.

—Solo hay un baño en la casa, vamos. Antes de que se haga más tarde.

El sol aún brillaba en el horizonte, amenazando con ocultarse al fin; el trayecto a la ciudad era de alrededor de dos horas, y sabía que probablemente pronto regresarían todos a la guarida y no los encontrarían. Y eso sería muy malo.

En la pequeña casa de concreto había solo tres habitaciones: una cocina, sala y un cuarto para dormir, ahí estaba el baño. Todo tenía servicio y estaba, si no en buenas condiciones, al menos funcionando. Sasuke se quitó la camiseta húmeda en cuanto entraron al baño y se recargó en la pared.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó al darse cuenta de la mirada de Ino sobre él.

— ¿No vas a ducharte?— inquirió la chica.

—Tú primero— ordenó, tomando el arma con sus dos manos.

— ¿Para que tú puedas verme desnuda?— sonrió, seductora— Como quieras.

Ino se desabrochó la camisa hasta la mitad y colocó sus manos sobre la pretina con movimientos lentos e incitantes.

—Rápido— ordenó Sasuke, desviando el rostro cuando ella lo miró con una ceja alzada— Aquí cortan el agua por las tardes. Y no hago esto porque quiera mirarte.

La muchacha asintió de nuevo y le dio la espalda.

—Oye, pensé que… que podríamos bañarnos juntos— masculló, ruborizándose. Sasuke la miró; su rubor le hizo sonreír.

— ¿Estas bromeando?— preguntó.

—No— respondió ella, elevando la mirada— Quiero decir, solo bañarnos. Y bueno, podríamos apresurarnos y el baño es bastante grande y…

—Hazte a un lado— le ordenó, silenciando sus comentarios absurdos y nerviosos. Dejó caer sus pantalones con facilidad y con ligeros movimientos se deshizo de su ropa interior. Giró la llave del agua y las gotas cayeron feroces sobre su pecho, frescas y relajantes. Sasuke cerró los ojos, metió la cabeza dentro y dejó que el agua humedeciera su cabello.

— ¿No vas a entrar?— le preguntó a Ino cuando tomó la barra de jabón y se apartó del agua. El rubor de la chica desapareció en cuanto sus manos entraron en el agua— No piensas ducharte vestida, ¿verdad?— preguntó, colocando jabón en su cabello y frotándolo. Sintió la espuma bajando por su frente y cerró los ojos automáticamente. Al poco tiempo escuchó como la chica se quitaba las últimas prendas y como el agua se rompía sobre su cuerpo.

—Toma— le entregó la barra de jabón y entró en el agua con los ojos cerrados, dejando que ésta se llevara la espuma, y solo abrió los ojos cuando pudo liberarse de ella. Ino estaba en la esquina a su derecha, frotando su cabello rubio y largo con sus manos blancas.

Su cuerpo era sumamente delicado, y su feminidad se demostraba en todas parte de el. Sus pechos, grandes y turgentes, su abdomen plano y firme, sus hombros pequeños y sus piernas largas y estilizadas.

Al verla, Sasuke tuvo que concentrarse demasiado en que no se le formara una erección. Su miembro amenazaba con endurecer y crecer, y estaba libre, y eso no era nada bueno. Se sintió patético al tener que pensar en una vaca comiendo pasto para que no se le formara una erección y quedara como un pervertido. No sabía si Ino se sentía excitada con él, pero ella parecía controlarlo bien.

Sus pechos se movían con cada uno de sus movimientos. Tenían el tamaño ideal para su cuerpo.

"No Sasuke. No la mires", se dijo a sí mismo. "Concéntrate. Vacas comiendo pasto. Vacas comiendo pasto. Vacas comiendo pasto".

Esa era, sin duda, la ducha mas incómoda que hubiese tenido en toda su vida.

Al demonio.

Sin decir palabra se acercó a ella por detrás y tomó el jabón de sus manos. Ino se quedó muy quieta en cuanto sintió su miembro contra la parte baja de su espalda, pero lo dejó hacer. Con esa autorización, Sasuke llenó sus manos de jabón y comenzó a pasarlas por sus pechos con suavidad, moviéndolos en pequeños círculos. Fue bajando con movimientos lentos por su abdomen, y su mano derecha recorrió su cuerpo, tan suave, tan cálido, hasta llegar a sus muslos. Ella gemía en voz baja. Él contenía sus jadeos. Sasuke acarició la cara interna de sus muslos, apenas rozando su piel con la yema de sus dedos. Lentamente llegó a su sexo, desde donde el agua bajaba hasta sus piernas.

Lo encontró caliente. Ino abrió ligeramente las piernas y él aceptó la invitación y sus dedos acariciaron su centro.

—Umm... Sa-Sasuke...

Él gruñó por lo bajo y le masajeó los pechos con su mano libre mientras la otra siguió en su pubis, torturándola con sus movimientos lentos, hasta que la punta de sus dedos se colaron entre sus cálidos labios. Los ojos de Ino se entornaron y sus labios, resecos, se entreabrieron. Los dedos de Sasuke bajaron lentamente hasta llegar a su mojado sexo femenino, y cuando su dedo corazón empezó a deslizarse dentro, Ino cerró los ojos y gimió de placer.

— ¡Sasuke!

Él sonrió de lado y dirigió sus manos entre sus piernas, haciéndola gemir con más fuerza y tensarse, juntando las rodillas. Ino gimió y se retorció entre sus brazos, llevando las manos hasta su nuca para acariciarlo mientras le daba placer. Empezó a masturbarla con suavidad, lentamente, disfrutando de sentirla tensándose ante el placer que él le daba. No le importaba su propio placer; sólo deseaba complacerla. Con su otra mano se las arregló para seguir acariciando sus pechos turgentes, adornados por dos duros pezones en los que trazaba círculos a su alrededor. La chica gemía cada vez con más fuerza, mecía sus caderas y Sasuke la sentía temblar, tensarse, arquear su espalda contra su pecho. Ella se estaba corriendo gracias a sus caricias, y eso era algo tan maravilloso, tan bonito, tan distinto de los lascivos pensamientos que lo habían consumidos días atrás, que no podía ver nada sucio ni malo en ello. Sólo sentía que el amor que sentía por ella se manifestaba de una manera especial.

Su orgasmo fue largo. Luego su cuerpo se relajó. Sus manos viajaron hasta su cuello y allí se quedaron.

—Sasuke.. Umm...

Ino explotó entre sus dedos, relajando su cuerpo. Sasuke retiró su mano y la abrazó con más fuerza, pegando su miembro a la pequeña espalda hasta que él también estalló, contra sus nalgas firmes y torneadas, ahogando un grito sobre la húmeda piel del hombro de la chica, haciendo que el agua, que en ningún momento dejó de caer sobre ellos, se llevara todos los restos de su esencia por la coladera. Le dio la vuelta y besó apasionadamente mientras la ducha seguía limpiándolos a ambos.

Cuando terminaron, cerró la llave y le alcanzó una toalla limpia, anudándose una a la cintura mientras salía del baño antes de que se le formara otra erección. En el pequeño closet de la habitación había ropa suya; su padre le había enseñado a tener ropa limpia en todos lados, pues nunca sabían cuando iban a terminar llenos de sangre, y la manchas de sangre eran muy difíciles de quitar, así si tenían sangre de una víctima, quemaban la ropa y se ponían nueva.

Entró en un pantalón sin ropa interior y se puso una camiseta negra. Buscó ropa para Ino, pero todo era demasiado grande, hasta que encontró unos pantalones de algodón con elástico y una camisa no tan grande, pero aun así la muchacha parecía estar nadando en el atuendo.

—Tenemos que irnos— le dijo en cuanto notó la puesta de sol por la ventana.

Ino parpadeó y lo miró, bajando la vista completamente avergonzada, seguramente por lo que los dos acababan de hacer bajo la ducha.

—Está bien— respondió.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y la besó antes de colocarle las esposas, la mordaza en los ojos y subirla al coche. Esa vez ella se sentó en el lugar del copiloto.

Llevaban una hora en carretera cuando recibió la llamada de Obito.

— ¡¿En dónde demonios estás?!— le gritó al otro lado del auricular.

—Descuida, ya voy para allá— lo tranquilizó— Tenía cosas que hacer y me traje a la chica conmigo.

— ¿Te llevaste a la chica?

—No iba a dejarla sola. No sabia cuando regresaría y ustedes ni siquiera estaban cerca.

— ¿Qué era tan importante?

—Ya nada. Tranquilo, tiene cloroformo.

—Bien, date prisa.

Y colgó.

El resto del viaje la pasaron en silencio. Cuando se acercaron a la casa, miró a Ino y le dijo:

—Lo siento, pero voy a tener que ponerte cloroformo. Les dije que venías dormida.

—Está bien, en realidad, quiero descansar un poco— sonrió ella, ruborizándose un poco.

Sasuke sacó las cosas y en cinco segundos Ino cayó dormida. La cargó en sus brazos y entró en la casa.

Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo y Obito se quedaron mirándolo sin levantarse para ayudarle. Recostó a Ino en la cama y le dio un beso en la frente.

— ¿Para qué soy bueno?— les preguntó al regresar con ellos a la sala.

—Necesitamos poner ya todas las cartas sobre la mesa— dijo Obito— Alístate, nos quedan menos de tres días. El plan tiene que estar completamente listo.

Él asintió; se puso ropa limpia y volvió a unirse a ellos.

—Hoy no dormiremos aquí— le avisó el otro Uchiha.

—¿Y la chica?— preguntó.

—Se las puede arreglar para pasar una noche sola. Además, habías dicho que es imposible que se escape— le soltó Suigetsu, logrando que lo fulminara con la mirada.

—Bien, solo tengo que ir por mi teléfono— mintió, y se dirigió a la habitación de Ino. Ella no estaba a la vista, pero escuchó sus movimientos en el baño; la cantidad de cloroformo y el tiempo que lo sostuvo junto a su nariz solo había servido para dormirla unos minutos. Sasuke esperó un momento hasta que salió, asustándola con su presencia.

—Deberías aprender a avisar que estás aquí— se quejó.

—Lo siento. Oye, voy a dormir fuera esta noche. No habrá nadie en la casa— Ino se le quedó viendo sin emitir sonido alguno— ¿Está bien?

—Sí, sí— dijo por fin— No te preocupes.

—Bien. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que consiga algo para que comas?

—No, no en realidad, estoy bien. Gracias.

—De acuerdo.

—Oye… ¿Tienes más cloroformo? Hubiera preferido dormir toda la noche, pero ya no causa el mismo efecto en mí.

—No puedes ponerte cloroformo para dormir.

—Por favor, solo así puedo lograrlo si…

— ¿Sí qué?

Ino bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Olvídalo. No es importante; ve, estaré bien.

Sasuke la besó con fiereza y se alejó. Pasó por su mente dejar el bote de cloroformo, pero su sentido común le dijo que no lo hiciera. Así que lo cerró y salió de la habitación.

— ¿No encontrabas el teléfono?— le preguntó Suigetsu en cuanto entró.

—La chica estaba despierta— dijo rápidamente, agitando el bote de cloroformo en su mano— La puse a dormir.

—Excelente. Larguémonos de aquí.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Al fin el tercer capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Nos leeremos pronto!**

 **Saludos,**

 **H.S**


	4. 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, como tampoco el argumento de éste fic, que es pura y exclusivamente propiedad de ale Cullen Patt, quien muy gentilmente me permite hacer esta adaptación de su fic "Secuestro".**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **El Secuestrador**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

El equipo completo llegó a la bodega a mitad de la noche, haciendo que ir hasta allí no sirviera de nada, pues Obito y los demás estaban demasiado cansados para trabajar, por lo que decidieron descansar. O al menos Sasuke lo intentó, pero no pudo.

Era frustrante, pero al cerrar los ojos solo podía pensar en que Ino podría despertarse y él no estaría ahí. Y ella no dormiría. Y él no dormiría; no podía dormir en ese preciso momento.

Soltó un bufido y se dio vuelta sobre la cama, pensando en la pérdida de tiempo que había sido ir hasta allí en lugar de haber pasado la noche con Ino y salir en la mañana.

Odiaba cómo le hacía sentirse pensar en eso, y así se pasó la noche entera, entre gruñidos y sensaciones molestas en el estómago.

No fue sino hasta las 10 de la mañana cuando por fin pusieron manos a la obra.

Sasuke terminó su parte demasiado rápido. La mayoría de las cosas ya estaban en su cabeza y siempre iba un paso delante de los demás.

Por eso, cuando Obito habló con él sobre dejarlos solos esos últimos días, no se opuso.

—Es que contigo no necesito estudiar nada, Sasuke. Ya lo sabes todo, es como si tú y yo fueramos parte de un mismo cuerpo; igual que con Jūgo— dijo— Pero Karin y Suigetsu… necesito entrenarlos muy bien. Un error de ellos nos podría costar la vida a todos. Sabes que no me molesta que andes por aquí, pero soy consiente de la situación entre ustedes. El ambiente es tenso, ni tú estas a gusto con ellos dos a los lados; Suigetsu te odia y Karin se distrae con mucha facilidad cuando intenta llamar tu atención. Somos un gran equipo, pero lo que ahora más necesito es que ellos estén concentrados. Y tú… bueno, no te digo que seas la niñera de la chica, puede arreglárselas sola, pero, si necesitas tiempo para ti, tu propio entrenamiento o lo que sea, eres libre de hacerlo. Solo te pido que seas paciente.

Sasuke escuchó atento cada palabra, asintiendo cada vez que oía alguna verdad; cuando su primo terminó de hablar, frunció el ceño, intentando esconder la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios, y se cruzó de brazos.

—Como sea— respondió, intentando fingir molestia— Tampoco quiero que estos idiotas lo arruinen.

—Bien, entonces, concéntrate Sasuke-kun. Estamos a solo días de lograrlo.

—No te preocupes por mí. Sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer.

—No, no me preocupo.

Su primo palmeó su hombro antes de marcharse por donde había llegado, indicándole que podía regresar a casa.

Sasuke se despidió con una seña perezosa e hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no correr hasta el auto. De pronto se sentía animado, y no sabía porqué. Sin embargo, acabó por deducir que tal vez era el hecho de que en poco tiempo haría su mayor movimiento. Debía ser eso.

Aún no había pensado lo que haría con el dinero; casi nunca lo hacía antes de obtener su parte, consciente de que podía suceder cualquier cosa en el medio.

En cuanto sus manos tocaran ese dinero, comenzaría a hacer planes.

Mientras conducía a través de la ciudad se paró frente a un semáforo y miró a su alrededor, distraído. Entonces reconoció el lugar y se llevó una leve sorpresa al hacerlo.

Recordó la primera vez que Obito le había ordenado seguir a la hija del empresario Inoichi Yamanaka; había sido en esa misma esquina que la había encontrado, acompañada de varios amigos. Con los días Sasuke descubrió que en esa calle estaba su restaurante favorito, y que al menos dos veces a la semana, después de clases, se reunían allí. Ella siempre pedía un refresco de dieta y una ensalada, pero también le gustaba la barbacoa.

Y para cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente a aquel lugar, ordenando cincuenta piezas de barbacoa con diferentes salsas, una ensalada y dos refrescos de dieta. Pagó la cuenta y al voltear para salir se detuvo un momento al reparar en un hombre pelirrojo que estaba sentado en la mesa donde Ino siempre se sentaba con sus amigos, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la calle. Lo reconoció al instante; era uno de los guardaespaldas de Ino.

Y de repente, el hombre pelirrojo desvió la vista y la enfocó en él; Sasuke inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la cintura, donde escondía su arma, pero el otro hombre solo lo pasó por alto, observando el resto del restaurante con indiferencia. Entonces el joven Uchiha suspiró y se apresuró a salir del lugar como si nada hubiera pasado y se metió en su coche antes de comenzar a parecer sospechoso.

Llegando a su casa puso todo lo comprado en la mesa y, soltando un profundo suspiro, entró en la habitación.

Ino estaba de pie, evaluando las paredes.

— ¿Qué haces?— le preguntó Sasuke cuando se dio cuenta de que no le prestaba atención.

—Trato de averiguar que podría poner ahí.

— ¿En la pared?

—Así es. ¿Te molestaría si decorara tu casa?

—No… no lo creo. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Un poco, sí— respondió la chica— Son las seis de la tarde y no he comido nada aún.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

—Traje carne de Barbacoa Q. ¿Te gusta? Sé que es tu restaurante favorito.

—Por supuesto que sí— su mirada brilló de emoción— ¿Pero cómo sabes eso?

—Porque te seguí durante semanas— contestó Sasuke, sin darle importancia. Ino, por su parte, frunció el ceño— ¿Qué?

—Oh, nada. Supongo que en tu mundo es muy normal seguir a las personas.

— ¿En mi mundo? Por supuesto— respondió, entre divertido y burlón, y la chica pronunció su ceño fruncido— ¿Cómo crees que te secuestramos entonces?

—Buen punto— Ino le sonrió con algo de amargura y desvió la vista, soltando un profundo suspiro— En verdad tengo hambre.

—Traeré las cosas para comer juntos.

—Está bien... ¡Oye!— ella lo llamó antes de que saliera por la puerta, haciendo que volteara— He estado pensando en cómo decírtelo y en realidad no encuentro una buena manera de hacerlo…

— ¿Qué?

La muchacha bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior con indecisión, haciéndole sonreír levemente ante lo inocente que se veía de esa forma.

—Sí, bueno, sé que no debo pedir nada, y es suficiente con que me tengas encerrada en ésta habitación, digo, evaluando la situación. Pero estoy de verdad desesperada y aburrida y si pudieras… prestarme una televisión, eso sería estupendo.

A Sasuke le hizo gracia esa mirada de pena en su rostro, tan distinta de todas las otras que la había visto esbozar desde que la conocía.

— ¿Te gustaría salir a la sala y mirar la televisión ahí?

— ¿De verdad?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No hay nadie, y dudo mucho que vengan pronto.

—Pues…

—Solo promete que no harás ninguna estupidez. Ya sobreviviste a demasiado como para que ahora termines muerta en mi sala. Además, la alfombra es cara.

Ino sonrió, de esa manera en que hacía que el corazón de Sasuke se acelerara.

—Lo prometo.

—Bien. Andando.

Sasuke la sacó de la habitación sin ninguna vacilación, percatándose de su mirada curiosa alrededor de la casa.

—Pensé que estaríamos en una pocilga— la oyó murmurar.

—Esta era la casa de mi padre— comentó después de unos segundos, sentándose en la mesa para sacar la comida mientras le entregaba el control remoto de la televisión que estaba frente a ellos. Ino se sentó junto a él, viéndolo ordenar los platos antes de entregarle el suyo.

— ¿Refresco de dieta?— le preguntó, y a Ino le brillaron los ojos.

—Gracias.

— ¿De uva o fresa? No sabía exactamente cuál de los dos es tu preferido porque siempre cambiabas, así que traje de los dos.

— ¿Todo eso solo por mí?— inquirió ella, divertida— Y yo que pensaba que eras un insensible...

Y Sasuke bajó la mirada.

—Cierra la boca y come.

Terminaron de comer en silencio e Ino dudó durante un gran rato en si podía sentarse en la sala o no, así que la condujo él mismo hasta ahí y ambos se sentaron en el mismo sofá.

Sasuke recostó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos, escuchándola cambiar de canal. Ino lo dejaba en algún canal durante un rato, y volvía a cambiar.

—No puedo creer que olvidé la Semana de la Moda en Milán— murmuró para sí misma en un suspiro— Se suponía que mis amigas y yo compraríamos la nueva colección antes que nadie...

—Lamento haberte secuestrado, debí haber esperado hasta que regresaras de esa cosa— murmuró, sin ganas en realidad, sintiendo la mirada de Ino sobre él, pero no abrió los ojos.

—No. Quiero decir, hubiera preferido no ser secuestrada, pero ahora pienso que lamentarme por eso es una estupidez cuando no sé si saldré con vida de todo esto— se quejó— En fin, espero lograrlo.

—Lo harás. Ya te dije que en cuanto todos tengamos el dinero nos vamos a largar de aquí y podrás volver a tu vida de lujos, e irte adónde te plazca.

Ino se quedó callada y siguió cambiando los canales. Finalmente, lo dejó en las noticias y prestó atención cuando una fotografía suya apareció en la pantalla, y luego a su padre hablándole a las cámaras.

Para cuando cayó la noche Sasuke había comido barbacoa por lo menos unas tres y seguían viendo la televisión.

Sabía que debía estar aburrido o hastiado, pero no lo estaba.

Cuando el noticiero nocturno terminó, Ino apagó el aparato rápidamente.

— ¿Qué?— le preguntó Sasuke en cuanto se giró a mirarlo.

—Nada— murmuró, desviando la vista— Es sólo que... Mi padre. Se veía tan...afectado.

—Es lo normal. Es tu padre y te quiere.

Ino lo miró fijo, como reprochado sus palabras.

—Si me quisiera no me hubiera arrebatado a mi madre, ni me hubiera encerrado en esas escuelas todos esos años.

Sasuke volvió a chasquear la lengua.

—Han estado así por días— dijo, refiriéndose al noticiero— Tu padre es alguien importante.

La muchacha se giró a verlo una vez más.

—Eso no es de mucha ayuda.

Sasuke gruñó, mostrándose de acuerdo.

—Además, no todos los días secuestran a la hija de una ex reina de belleza— añadió, recordando las noticias de días atrás— No sabía que tu madre era alemana.

—Lo era. Mi familia, en general, desciende de extranjeros.

—Hmp. Eso explica muchas cosas, como que tu cabello no tenga raíces.

Ino lo miró, alzando una ceja.

— ¿Creíste que lo pintaba?

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, sintiéndose muy estúpido de pronto.

—No. Sí. Bueno, no sé. Me da igual.

— ¿Y crees que mis ojos son artificiales también?— preguntó la chica en un tono más sugerente mientras se arrimaba a él sobre el sofá. Sasuke tensó su cuerpo ante la cercanía, pero no se movió. Ino acercó sus rostros como si fuera a besarlo, pero se detuvo a solo unos centímetros de su boca— ¿Qué crees ahora?— preguntó, haciendo que su cálido aliento chocara tentadoramente contra su rostro.

No obstante, reaccionando a tiempo, pudo empujarla lejos y carraspear para recobrar la compostura.

—Quieta— advirtió, no porque no se le antojara volver a tocarla y besarla, pero no podía arriesgarse sin estar completamente seguro de que nadie de su equipo aparecería de repente.

Ino, por su parte, frunció el ceño, ofendida.

—Quiero ir a dormir— dijo.

Sasuke soltó un pequeño bufido y asintió, indolente.

—Bien, pensé que no lo dirías nunca.

—Oblígame, de todas formas, si tanto sueño tienes.

La fulminó con la mirada, pero en ese punto le resultaba imposible molestarse en serio con ella.

Caminaron hasta la habitación, Ino se metió a la cama y Sasuke hizo como que se marchaba.

— ¡Oye!— gritó la chica.

— ¿Qué quieres?— le espetó, con una molestia fingida.

— ¿No vas a dormir aquí?

— ¿Por qué rayos quieres que duerma siempre contigo?

Los ojos claros de la adolescente se entrecerraron mientras se recostaba en la cama.

—Bien— cerró los ojos y lo ignoró. Sasuke se quedó mirándola un momento, sorprendido por su reacción. No obstante, trató de salir de la habitación para darse una ducha y regresar, solo para que Ino no notara que le urgía meterse a la cama y necesitaba que ella estuviera ahí para poder dormir a gusto, pero cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta el grito de la chica lo hizo regresar, a una velocidad alarmante.

— ¡Sasuke!

— ¿Qué rayos?— preguntó, molesto por haber sido espantado de esa manera.

Ino giró los ojos, frustrada.

— ¿Puedes dormir aquí, por favor?— suplicó.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa y su mirada se volvió letal.

Quitó los cartuchos del arma y después se desvistió, quedando únicamente en ropa interior.

— ¿Qué?— le preguntó cuando se percató de su mirada— Si voy a dormir en una cama prefiero hacerlo con comodidad— y su cuerpo se sentía de maravilla cuando tocaba su piel desnuda, pensó.

Puedes esperar encontrar atracción en cualquier lado, puede estar preparado para encontrar a esa persona en cualquier lugar, y aun así, cuando lo haces, te sorprendes. Y es increíble la manera tan veloz en que caes en el abismo, o eso pensó durante toda la noche, mientras Ino, consiente o inconscientemente, durmió sobre su cuerpo.

Sorprendentemente las horas pasaban volando cuando estaba con ella. Aunque apenas eran capaces de tener una conversación, pero simplemente estando a su lado, era uno de esos momentos que no quería que acabaran nunca, pero por lo mismo, terminaban demasiado rápido. Su único consuelo por el momento fue que cuando despertó ella seguía ahí, a su lado.

No necesitaba estar concentrado en lo que él y sus amigos estaban a punto de hacer, no lo necesitaba. Sasuke sabía exactamente como actuar y qué hacer en caso de alguna contingencia. Esa parte de su cerebro que hacía planes y analizaba las situaciones sin que estuviera concentrado en eso seguía funcionando. Pero aun así, estando a un día del movimiento, se sentía extrañamente nervioso.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó Ino cuando no pudo estar demasiado tiempo sentado en el sofá de la sala.

—En estos momentos Karin está descomponiendo las tuberías del baño. Si todo sale como queremos, mañana por la mañana llamaran a la agencia de plomeros. Y todo comenzará.

—Parece que les gustó mi idea de las tuberías— dijo ella, orgullosa.

—Se me había ocurrido a mí aunque tú no lo hubieras dicho— replicó.

Ino le dio un manotazo en el hombro, haciéndole soltar una tenue risa.

En esos últimos días la relación que había surgido entre esa chica y él era tan reprobatoria que si su padre o compañeros la vieran, era consciente de que ambos estarían muertos.

Pero después de dormir tantas noches juntos, después de que esas últimas veces durmiera abrazada a él, después de besarla, después de ducharse juntos más de una vez (aunque no habían vuelto a tocarse) y después de terminar aceptando que sentía atracción por ella, era inevitable su comportamiento.

Y sabía que en pocos días ambos tomarían caminos separados y jamás iba a volver a verla.

Pero así tenía que ser; ella regresaría a su vida y él a la suya, y no es que no lo entristeciera la idea, pero estaba preparado para eso. De todas formas, cualquier otro camino sería imposible y en lugar de deprimirse, trataba de disfrutar esos últimos momentos con la chica que le había enseñado que podía seguir viviendo aunque se encontrara en una asquerosa situación de vida, en un laberinto sin salida.

— ¿Qué harás con tanto dinero?— le preguntó Ino, llamándole la atención para hacer que la mirara.

—No lo sé— respondió, torciendo los labios— No haré planes hasta que lo tenga todo en las manos.

Ino parpadeó, se encogió de hombros y se acomodó un poco más en el sofá.

—Digamos que, hipotéticamente, tendrás mucho dinero por cometer un crimen. ¿Qué harías con ese dinero?

Sasuke enarcó una ceja y le devolvió la mirada, analizando sus palabras durante un momento.

—Bueno, hipotéticamente, me largaría de aquí.

— ¿Y a dónde irías? Hipotéticamente— siguió ella, ladeando la cabeza.

—No lo sé— admitió, chasqueando la lengua— No he pensado mucho en eso.

—Oh, vamos. Debes haber pensado en algo... Umm... ¿América?

—No lo creo. Demasiados problemas— negó.

— ¿Europa? He notado que te gustan los castillos antiguos por los cuadros de tus paredes.

Esa vez Sasuke se lo pensó por un segundo.

—Podría ser. Tal vez Italia o Francia.

Ino elevó sus cejas rubias y sonrió de lado.

—Algún día yo también me iré lejos.

— ¿Hipotéticamente?

—No— negó con su rubia cabeza y se estiró sobre el mullido sofá con pereza— ¡Me largaré de aquí y nunca volverán a verme! ¡Sin mafiosos ni guardaespaldas! Seré solo yo, viviendo una vida normal como todo el mundo...

Sasuke la miró por el rabillo del ojos, ligeramente divertido por sus movimientos perezosos. Recibió una llamada y respondió al instante; Ino prestó atención.

— _Ya está todo listo_ — anunció Obito al otro lado de la línea—. _Desde mañana por la mañana Suigetsu estará interviniendo las llamadas del banco, estate al pendiente, en cuanto tomen el camión de plomería, nosotros entramos a la Subsecretaría. También arreglamos la entrega de la chica. Tenla lista._

—Bien.

Y la llamada finalizó.

Todo estaba listo.

Los gafetes falsos estaban listos, tenía el traje que llevaría guardado en el clóset. El coche estaba listo. Las explosiones estaban listas.

No había mucha seguridad en el edificio, así que sería fácil ingresar.

Todo el plan se transmitía en su mente como una película de suspenso

— ¿Quieres ir a dormir?— le preguntó Ino, y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados.

—No creo poder dormir esta noche— admitió en un gruñido.

—Entonces… ¿Te importaría acompañarme? Necesito cerrar los ojos un rato.

—Está bien— aceptó.

Entraron en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Ino empezó a alistarse para dormir y él apenas pudo mantener su cuerpo quieto.

—Ven— le pidió la chica, palmeando el espacio vacío a su lado.

Sasuke la contempló en silencio por un rato, luego se quitó la camiseta y entró en la cama.

— ¿Sasuke?

— ¿Hmp?

—Por la mañana, cuando te vayas, podrías ponerme cloroformo?

—No— respondió fríamente— Te irás conmigo, y te necesitan en tus cinco sentidos para la entrega.

—Pero no voy a poder estar tranquila sabiendo que tú no estarás aquí... No confío en nadie más.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Voy a…— las palabras se trabaron antes de salir de su boca. Carraspeó— Todo irá bien. Nada malo te pasará. Y si no vuelvo...

Ino colocó su pequeño dedo sobre sus labios, silenciándolo.

—Eres muy inteligente, no creo que no lo logres— murmuró.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón— masculló. No se lo dijo a ella, pero era plenamente consiente del grado de peligro en el que estaban.

La muchacha recostó la cabeza entre su mentón y su pecho, suspirando. El cálido aliento estrellándose contra su piel desnuda le provocó un estremecimiento.

—Buenas noches. Intenta descansar— le deseó las buenas noches y se recostó boca abajo, de espaldas a él.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta y la miró, bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara, soltando un suave suspiro.

Ella era hermosa y delicada como una flor. Su piel blanca y suave, y en esa posición Sasuke podía ver todos los trazos de su espalda, las suaves cuevas resaltando por las sombras que la luz brindaba sobre su cuerpo; sus hombros pequeños y delgados tenían algunos lunares, y sin poder evitarlo, Sasuke alzó un dedo y comenzó a acariciar su piel. Ino soltó un respingo, pero no se quejó, así que, con más libertad, movió su dedo desde su cintura hasta su cuello bajo la tela de la camiseta que la cubría, por toda su columna vertebral, siguiendo los trazos de su omoplato y acariciando la piel llena de lunares, tan suave y fresca que Sasuke de pronto se halló a sí mismo preguntándose cómo se sentiría bajo la piel de sus labios. Y no pudo resistirlo, así que colocó sus labios en su hombro izquierdo. Sabía delicioso, olía delicioso y se sentía mucho mejor. Acarició su espalda por completo con los labios, besándola, sintiéndola. La respiración de Ino empezaba a agitarse.

Sasuke subió hasta su cuello y comenzó a besarlo; Ino se dio media vuelta y empezó a responderle con urgencia, uniendo sus labios en una danza feroz. Sus lenguas trataban desesperadamente de entrar en la boca del otro. Las manos del joven Uchiha sujetaban la pequeña espalda de Ino con tanta fuerza que la lastimaba, pero ella quería que lo siguiera haciendo.

No era la primera noche que se acostaban juntos, pero sí la primera que Sasuke verdaderamente podía disfrutar de su cuerpo sin reservas, de sus pechos y su abdomen pegados al suyo y las manos acariciando sus caderas, sujetándola con fuerzas.

Entonces giró en la cama y la colocó a horcajadas sobre él, sin poder discernir lo que era correcto o no en ése punto. Lo único que Sasuke tenía por seguro era que no podía detenerse, y parecía que ella tampoco.

Sin vacilar le ayudó a quitarse la camisa e Ino cayó ahora sobre él, rozando sus sexos, y ese contacto, aunque separados por la ropa interior, se sentía magnífico. Le ayudó a girar para que quedara de espaldas a él, colocando su cuerpo sobre el suyo de nuevo. Pasó los brazos por su torso, acariciando y apretando sus pechos con urgida necesidad, mientras las pequeñas y frágiles manos de Ino envolvían sus muñecas, indicándole donde tocar.

El calor que provocaba aquella delicada espalda contra su pecho, sus glúteos contra su miembro, era simplemente sofocante. Sasuke besó su cuello y su oído, su mandíbula, sus labios. No tenía tiempo de nada, ahora mismo solo deseaba hacerla suya. Deseaba tenerla por siempre, solo para él. Quería acabar. Necesitaba acabar.

Con más lentitud de la que hubiera deseado acarició el plano abdomen de la chica mientras sus pequeñas manos seguían sujetas a sus muñecas, guiándolo sin timidez alguna. Pero no era suficiente. Sasuke necesitaba más, mucho más de ella. Así que con un ágil movimiento de sus manos y piernas se deshizo de su ropa interior, y lo primero que hizo después fue intentar deshacerse de la de Ino, cuya garganta gimió junto a la suya en cuanto su miembro desnudo y cálido se unió bruscamente a sus glúteos, buscando su sexo sobre la tela.

—Quítatela— le pidió él, incapaz de separar los labios de aquel suave y blanquecino cuello.

Ino no vaciló al hacerle caso, y retiró su última prenda con presteza, mostrándose nuevamente desnuda ante él como aquel día en la regadera, pero esa vez era distinto, porque no se limitarían sólo a unos cuantos roces. Sasuke solo quería que todas las partes de sus cuerpos se tocaran. Nunca había deseado tanto algo como deseaba estar dentro de ella.

— ¿Lo has hecho antes?— se obligó a preguntarle en cuanto su miembro comenzó a implorarle por terminar.

—No— respondió la adolescente, jadeando.

La respiración de joven Uchiha respiración se cortó, y le llevó algunos segundos tratar de volver a respirar.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo?— preguntó, como si hubiera alguna posibilidad de que ahora que la tenía bajo su cuerpo renunciara a poseerla.

Ino suspiró, presa de la agitación, y cerró los ojos una momento, causándole un estremecimiento involuntario.

—Si es… la última noche contigo, no me imagino querer hacer otra cosa— respondió, girando su rostro para poder besarlo, y Sasuke automática colocó las manos sobre sus caderas y lo acercó a él, haciendo que la piel de su erección se friccionara y una punzada de placer lo atravesara.

No podía resistirlo más.

Se recostó sobre ella, poniendo todo su peso en su cuerpo y haciendo que volteara para verlo a los ojos. En esa nueva posición volvió a besarla en los labios, besando luego su cuello, sus pechos y regresando a su cuello. Con una mano sujetó las dos de ella y las llevó sobre su cabeza, sin dejar de besarla, mientras que con su mano libre separó sus labios vaginales, notando lo mojada que estaba, y tras acariciar esa zona varias veces para terminar de prepararla colocó su erección en posición para entrar en ella.

Comenzó a penetrar muy lentamente, para facilitarle las cosas a Ino y porque el placer que sentía se había vuelto tan intenso que no quería terminar tan pronto. Cuando estuvo ligeramente dentro de ella soltó sus manos y las sujetó con las suyas sobre la cama, entrelazando sus dedos. Ella lo sujetó con fuerza y alzó la cabeza para volver a besarlo, ahogando en ellos un gemido de dolor cuando su secuestrador al fin desgarró la barrera de su virginidad.

Ambas manos se apretaban cada vez más a medida que Sasuke iba más adentro en su interior.

Y un gemido escapó de los labios del joven Uchiha cuando por fin invadió el interior de su joven amante completamente. Con su pubis pegando en el suyo y sus testículos rozando su piel suave y juvenil.

Sus dedos se engarrotaron, tanto en los pies como en las manos. Ino gimió sin control en cuanto dio la primera embestida, y el sonido de su voz fue exquisito.

Soltando el agarre de una de sus manos, Sasuke descendió su diestra entre sus cuerpos y acarició su monte de Venus con firmeza, sintiéndolo húmedo y cálido en sus dedos. Ino jadeó pesadamente y él besó su cuello, empezando a moverse muy lentamente. Pero con el paso del tiempo su cuerpo comenzó a exigir más fricción, ir más adentro, más profundo, y lo único que podía desear era poder llegar al orgasmo lo más rápido posible e inundar aquella estrecha y ardiente cavidad con su semilla para aliviarse.

Ino jadeó con fuerza, y él sólo pudo responderle con un tenue alarido que lo abandonó cuando comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de nuevo. También ella estaba a punto, porque Sasuke podía sentir sus dedos clavándose con ansia sobre su cuello de tal manera que no tenía más remedio que mantener su cara sobre sus pechos, observando metódicamente uno de sus pezones mientras podía sentir el otro bajo su pómulo. Todo en Ino era exquisito para él, era su gran perdición. Le excitaba su forma de moverse, el aire de sus pulmones que conformaba aquellos gemidos que le acribillaban los sentidos, sus pechos, toda su piel y le excitaba hasta el corazón que latía junto a su cara al unísono con todo su cuerpo. Realmente no sabía si aquello era su corazón o era toda la sangre que se agolpaba en sus sienes y le hacía retumbar la cabeza con fuerza a causa del salvaje punto que estaban alcanzando, pero le daba igual, para él era el Cielo.

Con los expertos movimientos de su mano en su punto de placer acompañado de las embestidas de su miembro, la muchacha llegó al orgasmo antes que él. Sasuke sintió la humedad brotar más intensamente de aquel lugar por el que estaban unidos y oyó varios gemidos sonoros que salían de su garganta. Entonces, una oleada de espasmos recorrió todo su cuerpo, por lo que sintió su miembro vibrante con tal sensación y no tardó ni cinco segundos en llegar al orgasmo también, uno tan intenso que juraría que su visión se perdió durante varios segundos mientras caía rendido sobre aquel cuerpo pequeño que le había obsequiado tanto placer.

Dejó de acariciar el sexo femenino y limpió su mano en su ropa interior antes de sujetar la de Ino. No salió de ella aún, porque la sensación seguía siendo exquisita, y estando en su interior era como si Ino pudiera ser suya para siempre.

Besó su cuello lentamente y el cuerpo de la adolescente se estremeció en un espasmo de placer. Sasuke recostó su mejilla sobre sus suaves y generosos pechos una vez más y dejó que el calor corporal de ambos siguiera compartiéndose. Su erección había desaparecido, pero su miembro seguía dentro de la chica. Y no deseaba salir de allí. No supo cuánto tiempo se mantuvieron así, pero pasaron minutos enteros, y aun así no quería separarse de ella.

No obstante, comenzó a salir lentamente cuando los labios de Ino se unieron a los suyos nuevamente y necesitaron adquirir una nueva posición.

La boca de Ino se tensó cuando por fin salió de ella, pero luego se recostó sobre su cuerpo y siguió besándolo.

Sus labios, sus manos, el contacto de su mojado sexo contra el suyo, su calor, su lengua, sus caricias; todo eso obligó al cuerpo del secuestrador a reaccionar, formando otra erección en su miembro.

Se quedaron en esa posición, Ino sobre su cuerpo, rozando sus pieles y manteniendo sus labios unidos. Y sin poder resistirlo más Sasuke la tomó por las caderas y la penetró de un solo movimiento.

Minutos después volvió a tener un orgasmo, causando que de nuevo sus dedos se engarrotaran mientras sus labios se apretaban entre los de Ino. Era increíble la sensación de tener esa piel tan cálida y suave sobre él, cabalgándolo de esa manera.

Ino siguió moviéndose, dándole espasmos de placer aún tras del orgasmo. Poco después Sasuke la sintió estremecerse antes de derrumbarse sobre su pecho.

Entonces, aún en contra de todo lo que siempre había hecho en esas situaciones, Sasuke la abrazó. Con mucha fuerza.

Y de nuevo no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, si fue mucho o no, pero poco a poco estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido. Con una chica desnuda sobre su cuerpo, también desnudo.

—Oye— murmuró, agotado.

— ¿Si?— preguntó Ino en un susurro.

Sasuke ni siquiera midió sus palabras al hablar:

— ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?

Ino asintió con pereza y el joven Uchiha esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de que ambos se pusieran de pie.

Ella tomó su mano y juntos caminaron hasta el baño.

— ¿Juntos?— le preguntó Sasuke.

—Si no te molesta.

—En lo absoluto— aseguró, entrando a la ducha. Abrió la llave y dejó que el agua cayera sobre sus cuerpos.

Sasuke lavó su cabello un par de veces y después ayudó a Ino a tallarse la espalda; no lo necesitaba, pero la sensación era exquisita. Y sin saber cómo estaban besándose de nuevo. El cuerpo húmedo y desnudo de Ino rozaba el suyo casi con necesidad, y la desesperación por parte de ambos era muy notoria.

Sasuke gruñó en medio del beso, apretando a la muchacha mucho más contra su cuerpo, sintiendo la incómoda necesidad de tener aquel frágil cuerpo en todas las maneras posibles. Con bastante facilidad la recargó con agresividad contra la pared e Ino se estremeció por el contacto frio, pero no cortó el beso. Sasuke la sujetó por el cuello y profundizó el beso, apoyándose poco a poco en ella hasta que Ino de algún modo logró invertir la situación y colocarlo a él contra la pared, haciendo que cayera lentamente hasta el suelo, recargado en los azulejos.

Sasuke terminó sentado en la ducha, con la adolescente besándolo y apoyándose en su hombro. Ino se sentó sobre él, pero no solo eso, sino que sujetó su erección con una mano y se sentó sobre ella, lentamente, dejándole entrar en su interior de nuevo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sin poder creerlo. Una tercera vez y aún no tenía ganas de dejar de hacer el amor con ella; incluso tuvo el presentimiento de que podría hacerlo toda la noche. Una y otra vez. No se sentía satisfecho, y a ese grado tuvo la sensación de que nunca se sentiría satisfecho de ella.

Cuando Ino quedó completamente sentada sobre su erección entreabrió los labios por el dolor y Sasuke aprovechó el momento para darle un beso y relajarla, quedándose quieto durante un buen rato y dejando que ella hiciera los movimientos. Ino envolvió los hombros de Sasuke con sus brazos y lo sujetó con fuerza.

Él cerró los ojos, abandonándose a aquellas sensaciones que paralizaban su columna vertebral; la primera vez pensó que no terminaría nunca, pero el orgasmo había sido el más intenso de su vida. La segunda había tardado menos tiempo en terminar y el orgasmo resultó agotador. Y la tercera tardó tan poco tiempo que incluso se sintió incomodo consigo mismo y con Ino, pero esa vez su liberación fue una mezcla de intensidad, agotamiento y explosión, tan intenso que Sasuke terminó recargado en la pared, tratando de reunir fuerzas y hacer que sus pulmones respiraran.

Tres veces. Había hecho el amor tres veces en menos de dos horas. Su cuerpo (y ninguno), por muy joven y atlético que fuera, no podía soportar tanto.

Ino seguía besándolo, pero Sasuke estaba exhausto. Ella aún no había terminado, y el joven Uchiha se sintió mal por haber llegado al clímax demasiado rápido. Pero no iba a dejarla así.

Tomó a Ino de la cintura y salió de ella. Con cuidado la recostó en el suelo mojado, con el agua cayendo sobre su estómago, besando su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen, hasta llegar a su objetivo:

Separó las piernas de la adolescente y acercó su rostro a su escondido y sensible manojo de nervios. El sexo de Ino ardía frente a sus dedos cuando los acercó para palparlo con sus manos y los dos gimieron al unísono cuando introdujo un par de falanges en aquella cavidad que lo esperaba atrayentemente húmeda. Sasuke retiró los dedos tras un par de suaves embestidas y recorrió con ellos todos sus pliegues antes de hacerlo con su boca, al mismo tiempo que volvía a penetrarla. La devoraba deliciosamente mientras Ino disfrutaba haciéndole disfrutar con su cuerpo, y él se consumía a medida que iba encontrándose de nuevo con esa suprema necesidad de tenerla.

Ino sujetó su cabello con fuerza y tiró de él para obligarlo a permanecer sobre su sexo. Sus gemidos se intensificaron mientras más se acercaba al clímax gracias a su boca.

—Sasuke...— susurró separadamente, soltando su cabello. Entonces él succionó con más fuerza y usó la lengua para acariciar sus pliegues con mayor rapidez, hasta que segundos después ella estalló dentro de su boca. Sasuke siguió lamiendo hasta que los espasmos de la chica cesaron. La dejó recuperarse y poco después la ayudó a levantarse para que siguieran con su ducha, los dos con demasiada vergüenza como para mirarse a los ojos, incluso él.

Finalmente, terminaron de limpiar sus cuerpos y se secaron con toallas limpias.

—Durmamos así— le dijo él cuando Ino iba a vestirse. Ella le sonrió, avergonzada, y se encogió de hombros.

Se recostaron en la cama, desnudos. Ino le dio la espalda y Sasuke juntó sus cuerpos, abrazándola, pecho contra espalda, las piernas entrelazadas y su miembro en sus glúteos. A ese nivel estaba tan exhausto como para que su cuerpo pudiera formar una erección, pero aún así la sensación era increíble.

Por la mañana, Sasuke despertó bruscamente al darse la vuelta en la cama y no hallar a nadie a su lado. Se levantó de la cama, alerta, y activó todos sus sentidos. De pronto escuchó ruidos en el baño, recordando que no había llevado las armas ni el cloroformo consigo, así que se relajó.

Caminó con pereza hasta el cuarto de baño y vio a Ino duchándose tras la cortina.

—Buenos días— la saludó.

—Buenos días— respondió ella, algo sonrojada..

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa ladeada antes de lavarse el rostro y cepillar sus dientes.

Según su reloj eran las ocho de la mañana, así que en una hora debía estar comenzando todo. Sin embargo, esperó hasta que Ino saliera del baño para irse.

— ¿Ya es hora?— preguntó la jovencita cuando lo vio vestido y armado.

—Falta el gran paso— respondió, tratando de ser conciso.

— ¿Ya no volveré a verte?

—Aún podemos necesitarte como escudo, ¿recuerdas?

Ino levantó la vista y esbozó una sonrisa sensual.

—No te deseo suerte, por que la suerte es para los perdedores. Y no debería desear que consiguieras tu objetivo. Pero lo deseo. Y espero que todo salga bien.

—Gracias.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Quítales todo el dinero a esos cerdos— escupió, sonando tan dura que incluso lo hizo sonreír.

—Uno de esos cerdos es tu padre.

—Él estará bien. Siempre lo está— respondió, siendo irónica.

Sasuke se acercó a ella con cierta cautela, frotó sus brazos y bajó la mirada.

—Ino...— la llamó.

Los ojos de la muchacha se elevaron, sus labios se separaron y las respiraciones de los dos se entrecortaron.

—Lo que pasó anoche… fue único— admitió, bajando el rostro para unir sus labios, saboreando su dulce piel por última vez.

Pasara lo que pasara, sabía que ése era su último momento.

Y aunque no quería alejarse de ella, tenía que hacerlo.

Se separó de Ino, acarició su rostro con su mano y trató de grabarlo en su memoria. Ella le sonrió. Él le sonrió de regreso y le dio otro beso antes de darse media vuelta y abrir la puerta.

— ¿Estás lista para salir?— le preguntó.

—Yo... Eso creo— dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Sasuke la vio y tuvo que esforzarse por no volver a hacerla suya en ese preciso momento.

Quería apresurar la despedida porque ahora mismo era muy difícil hacerse a la idea de que ya no volvería a verla ni a tocarla jamás, y mientras más pasara el tiempo más difícil sería aceptarlo.

Ino lo siguió hasta el auto, pero antes de entrar en él ella lo detuvo.

—Sasuke— lo llamó.

— ¿Sí?

—Llévame contigo— le soltó, caminando hacia él para abrazarse a su espalda— Por favor. Llévame a donde quiera que vayas.

Sasuke se tensó ante el contacto, y ni siquiera pudo controlar el movimiento de sus labios al responder:

—Sí— afirmó, dándose la vuelta para atrapar sus labios en un apasionado beso.

— ¡¿Sí?!— Ino saltó de emoción, abrazándose a su cuello.

Solo entonces él se dio cuenta de si error, pero intentó que ella no lo viera.

—Pero nadie puede saberlo. Te irás con Jūgo y esperarás en el parque. En cuanto tenga el dinero iré por ti y nos iremos. Juntos.

— ¿De verdad?

—Yo no miento.

—Eso espero— advirtió ella, besándolo una vez más.

Cuando Sasuke se separó le abrió la puerta del copiloto y tomó las llaves. Ino entró gustosa y juntos se dirigieron al primer lugar de encuentro.

—Tengo que...

—Está bien— dijo ella, juntando las manos para que se las atara y permitiéndole cubrirle los ojos con una capucha.

Jūgo los esperaba con su ropa lista. Sacó a Ino del coche de Sasuke y la metió en el suyo.

—Recuerda el nuevo plan: mantenerla segura en caso de que algo salga mal y necesitemos un rehén— le recordó Sasuke. Su compañero asintió y se fue, llevándose a Ino para siempre.

Sin embargo, no era momento para pensar en eso.

Sasuke se puso su traje y nuevamente subió a su coche, esperando las noticias.

No fue hasta las diez de la mañana cuando recibió la señal de Suigetsu.

 _"Tenemos al toro"_ resonó en el radio.

Y Sasuke se puso en marcha.

El edificio de Subsecretaría estaba casi en el centro de la ciudad, un edificio grande de varios pisos y elegante, pero con un gran defecto: falta de seguridad. En su maletín llevaba todo lo que necesitaría para instalar lo pequeños explosivos en el ducto del ascensor. El único guardia de seguridad ni siquiera se fijó lo suficiente en el gafete falsificado que llevaba sobre su traje. Había cientos de hombres vestidos igual que él, con maletines iguales al suyo y la misma expresión de fastidio que él llevaba en el rostro, optando por subir las escaleras, como la mayoría, al ver el ascensor repleto.

— ¿Vas a tomar el metro a casa cuando termines?— le pregunto a Obito.

—Sí. Salgo a las dos.

Esa era la señal para saber que él ya estaba dentro y había tomado control de las computadoras. No tenían un gran hacker, pero el edificio tampoco tenia un sistema difícil, pocos clics y programas y Obito ya controlaba las cámaras.

No iba a apagar las cámaras de último piso, sino que iba a congelar la imagen. De todas formas nadie nunca pasaba por ese piso. Allí, junto a la puerta del ascensor, había un recuadro en la pared que fácilmente podía quitarse con un taladro. Sasuke llevaba todo en su maletín, así que no tardó ni cinco minutos en estar dentro de los ductos del ascensor, que estaba varios pisos debajo de él.

Colocó los arneses a los tubos más prácticos y enganchó el maletín a su cinturón. Comenzó bajando las escaleras metálicas rápidamente, y terminó por apresurar el paso. El elevador había llegado a la planta baja cuando por fin sus pies tocaron el techo. No había mucho tiempo, así que empezó a colocar los explosivos justo en los ganchos de los frenos.

El ascensor comenzó a moverse e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio. Las paredes pasaban rápidamente a sus costados y podía sentir el aire rompiéndose sobre su cuerpo, pero aun así intentó concentrarse solo en lo que estaba haciendo, sin permitirse empezar a alterarse.

Cuando por fin terminó con su tarea aún tenía varios segundos para activar las cuatro bombas y los cuatro cronómetros, así que elevó la mirada al techo, dándose cuenta de que cada vez se acercaba más, pero un piso antes de la abertura por donde entró el elevador se detuvo, y el joven Uchiha aprovechó el momento para subir rápidamente, sin prestar atención si se sujetaba de tubos o escaleras, solo queriendo salir de ahí. Con un salto ágil cayó al suelo, y apenas tuvo tiempo para atornillar la parte de la pared porque el elevador se detuvo en ese piso. Sasuke guardó el mini taladro en el maletín y tomó una posición recta; cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron por ellas salió un hombre con uniforme azul, de intendencia. El joven Uchiha hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y entró en el elevador. Presionó el botón de planta baja y se recargó cómodamente en el cristal. El aparato no tardó más de treinta segundos en abrir sus puertas nuevamente para dejarlo salir, y una vez fuera caminó hacia la pequeña sala de espera, a varios metros del elevador, y se sentó ahí. A esperar. Había muchas personas por todos lados, así que nadie le prestó atención.

 _"Ya están dentro"_ el mensaje era de Obito, de hacía siete minutos.

 _"El café está en el filtro"_ respondió.

 _"Bien, ya estoy en mi oficina. El resto es cosa tuya"_

Suigetsu estaba dentro del banco, Karin se ocultaba para poder actuar en cuanto desalojaran el lugar. Obito controlaba las cosas desde un departamento apartado de allí, para no ser alcanzados por el perímetro que esperaban que la policía hiciera. Él estaba esperando a que llegara la hora. El tiempo parecía eterno; las personas pasaban, se saludaban, sonreían, se enojaban y seguían pasando.

Finalmente, la alarma de su reloj le indicó que toda iba a comenzar, así que ahora solo tenía que esperar a que el elevador llegara al segundo piso para detonar los explosivos. Desde ese instante solo necesitaba presionar un botón para que todo comenzara.

Estaba en el piso siete.

Las bombas habían sido activadas para explotar un minuto después de la activación si él no presionaba el botón, así que no podía equivocarse.

Quinto piso.

Repitió cada uno de los siguientes movimientos en su cabeza.

Tercer piso.

Preparó la mano.

Segundo piso, activó la bomba.

Al instante en que oprimió el botón un estruendo hizo que todo el edificio vibrara, y de inmediato escuchó el grito de algunas personas y poco después el elevador estrellándose contra el suelo sin detenerse. No había mucha altura, así que todos debían estar bien ahí dentro.

Todos a sus lados se habían puesto de pie, con el rostro horrorizado y confundido, y al instante la voz de Obito resonó en todo el edificio.

— _¡Que nadie se mueva! ¡Tenemos tomado el edificio!_ — como si nadie lo hubiera escuchado las personas empezaron a correr para todos lados, y algunos que lograron usar la cabeza alcanzaron a salir antes de que la voz distorsionada volviera a resonar— _¡Que no se muevan! ¡Por cada uno de ustedes que desobedezca habrá una detonación!_ — y se escuchó el estruendo de nuevo en los ductos del elevador.

Sasuke suspiró. Esa bomba no tenía potencia, su único objetivo era alarmar a las personas.

Todos se detuvieron, pero el murmullo y los gritos seguían instalados en la habitación.

— _Oficial, cierre las puertas y por cada persona que salga del edificio cinco perderán la vida._

El griterío siguió, pero todos, incluido Sasuke, obedecieron la orden del oficial. Se alejaron de la puerta y se juntaron todos en el centro de la gran habitación. Todo el primer piso estaba allí, alejados de las paredes, de los vidrios y de las objetos que pudieran caer.

— _Ahora, sigamos con los planes_ — continuó su primo— _Tengo vigilado todos y cada uno de los pisos en este edificio, no traten de hacer algo estúpido porque en cuanto lo hagan tengan por seguro que su vida y la de algunos otros terminará. Hay una bomba en el segundo piso, capaz de destruirlo por completo. ¿Saben lo que sucede si el segundo piso se derrumba? Exacto, todo el edificio se viene abajo. Así que, las cartas sobre la mesa y limítense a seguir mis instrucciones._

Sasuke se sabía las palabras de Obito de memoria; éste las había estado recitando exactamente como en ese momento durante un día entero. Demasiado teatral, pero lo suficiente atemorizante para contenerlos dentro a todos; aunque lo bueno de esa coartada era que era completamente cierta. La bomba existía, los explosivos también.

El oficial les ordenó a todos guardar la calma y esperar a las autoridades, pero los llantos de mujeres no cesaron, ni el montón de hombres especulando y tratando de comunicarse con el exterior. Las líneas estaban saturadas, igual que la paciencia de Sasuke, que solo debía actuar como ellos y esperar mientras el tiempo pasaba rápido y lento al mismo tiempo, pero no tardaron mucho para ver el montón de policías fuera del edificio.

Sin embargo, pasan cuarenta minutos para que un grupo de las Fuerzas Especiales Japnonesas lograra entrar, y ágilmente y con cuidado llegaran hasta ellos, indicándoles que mantuvieran sus cuerpos inmóviles y en silencio.

—Vamos a sacarlos de aquí— aseguró uno de ellos.

—El hombre tiene las cámaras— le informó el oficial de seguridad, temblando como una hoja.

—Controlamos las de éste piso, vamos a sacarlos de aquí.

Ante esa afirmación las personas guardaron la calma, confortadas por el grupo de cinco oficiales que habían entrado.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y trató de parecer asustado.

—Oficial— le dijo al hombre a su izquierda— ¿Qué va a pasar con los demás?

—Los sacaremos a todos.

—Pero, pero dijo que había una bomba— susurró, alarmado.

—Deje esto en nuestras manos, señor. Será evacuado con este grupo de personas.

—No, pero, pero mi novia está ahí dentro. ¡No puedo salir!

—Señor, haga lo que se le ordena, todos van a salir ilesos.

— ¡No! ¡Mi novia está…!

Un par de brazos forcejearon con él y entonces mágicamente logró "mantener la calma" después de varios empujones.

—Va a estar bien— le aseguró una mujer de traje y placa dorada.

Sasuke asintió, con la mejor mirada de horror que pudo poner.

Terminado su episodio, los oficiales lo condujeron hasta la salida, junto con las demás personas.

— ¡Sigan a los agentes, sigan a los agentes!— les ordenaban uno a uno cuando cruzaban la puerta. Tres agentes con armas y vestidos de negro iban al frente, abriendo camino, llevándolos por las calles, que estaban vacías; parecía que el perímetro estaba establecido.

El grupo caminó por siete calles hacia el norte hasta que llegaron a la calle bloqueada por un coche militar. Entonces los agentes regresaron corriendo al edificio, dejándolos en manos de la policía.

— ¿Hay algún herido?— preguntó una oficial, pero Sasuke, sin importarle que llame la atención, se desvió del grupo y tomó un taxi.

— ¿Adónde?— preguntó el taxista. Él solo suspiró.

—Solo sáqueme de aquí— pidió, afligido

El hombre asintió.

— ¿Sabes que sucedió?

—Al parecer un edificio está secuestrado. Hay muchos policías ahí dentro— respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Deben estar reportándolo por los noticieros— comentó el hombre y por unos segundos se concentró en buscar una estación en la radio, pero no había nada del incidente.

Sasuke bajó del taxi apenas salieron del tráfico que la toma de rehenes había ocasionado y caminó varias cuadras por unas calles donde el movimiento de coches era fluido, como si fuera un día normal. Tomó varias rutas, llegó a una tienda de ropa y salió de allí completamente cambiado.

Caminó hasta el edificio departamental en donde se encontraba Obito y entró en la habitación.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó apenas entró y lo vio sentado en la mesa. Tras él había dos computadoras y artefactos que Sasuke no reconocía.

Obito lo miró, con expresión aburrida.

—Se comunicaron conmigo— avisó— Desconectaron las cámaras del primer piso, exploté otro ducto de ventilación. Ya pedí el rescate.

Sasuke tomó el radio que estaba sobre uno de los aparatos y asintió.

— ¿Trataron de rastrearte?

—Sí, pero lo tengo controlado.

— ¿Qué hacen ahora?

—Tratan de descubrir cuántas bombas más hay. No han hecho mucho. No van a pagar, tratarán de liberar a todos antes.

El menor de los Uchiha asintió una vez más y se rascó la cabeza, con nerviosismo.

— ¿Sabes algo de...? ¿Te comunicaste con Jūgo?

—No. Pero ahora debe estar por salir a recogerá a Karin y Suigetsu. El perímetro se estableció varias calles después del banco— contestó su primo, sin prestarle demasiada atención— Solo estoy esperando la señal de Hōzuki para proceder.

— ¿Y la chica?

—Está a salvo, y si todo sigue así la liberaremos apenas repartamos el dinero.

—Bien.

Sasuke se removió de pie, inquieto. Estaban a pocos pasos de concluir todo eso, y el tiempo no paraba, pero pasaba tan lentamente que lo sofocaba.

Casi tres horas después de su llegada al apartamento recibieron un mensaje de Karin:

 _"Solo espero a Yoru"_

Eso quería decir que el camión de bomberos estaba cargado con el dinero y solo esperaban a que llegara la noche para salir.

Entonces Sasuke miró a su primo, cuyo entusiasmo no podía contenerse.

—Tenemos el dinero— suspiró éste; él asintió, sonriendo también.

No festejaría hasta tener los billetes en sus manos.

En ese punto solo era cuestión de tiempo. El trabajo estaba hecho, ahora solo debían ser cuidadosos.

—Están tratando de desactivar la bomba en el segundo piso— anunció Obito— Es hora de irnos.

—Bien, andando.

Obito limpió todos los artículos que había tocado, limpió los muebles y salieron. Caminaron diecisiete cuadras antes de llegar a sus autos. Subieron y prendieron los radios.

—Vamos al lugar de encuentro— ordenó el mayor. Tomaron las calles principales y ambos lograron salir rápidamente de la ciudad, pero aun así serían casi tres horas para llegar al punto de encuentro.

Probablemente a esas alturas ya habían liberado a todas las personas, y ahora la policía estaría buscando al responsable, tan ocupados con eso que nadie pensaría que había sido solo una distracción.

Obito y él se desviaron en cierto punto de la carretera y tomaron una brecha que llevaba a una humilde casa de campo. Dos millas después de ese lugar se encontraba el "punto de encuentro".

Una vez allí bajaron de los coches y apagaron todas las luces, sumiéndose ambos en una total oscuridad ya que la noche era oscura, sin estrellas, y Sasuke apenas era capaz de mirar a Obito desde esa distancia.

El silencio en ese lugar era aterrador. No había ningún insecto ni movimientos ni viento. No había nada.

— ¿Cuánto deben tardar en llegar?— preguntó Sasuke, manteniendo la vista en el infinito. Después de dos metros todo parecía ser invisible.

—No mucho— respondió su primo.

El fresco aire de la noche se colaba en cada parte de su cuerpo, pero aun así sus manos estaban sudorosas.

— ¿Saben en dónde es?

—Sí. Deben llegar justo por ahí.

Él asintió, aunque sin estar conforme. Sabía que debía confiar en su equipo, pero no se sentía completamente seguro de eso. No podía contactar a nadie, ni por radio, ni por teléfono ni por texto. No había comunicación entre ellos. Comenzó a tronarse los dedos y eso fue lo único que se escuchó a su alrededor. Con los minutos el lugar empezó a llenarse del canto de los grillos, lo cual solo le pareció más fastidioso. Pero de pronto el cantar de los insectos fue interrumpido por un pitido, y tanto Obito como Sasuke dineron un respingo.

El mayor elevó su radio y presionó el botón de alerta.

—Adelante— dijo con voz rasposa.

Los cinco segundos siguientes fueron eternos.

— _Caballeros_ — respondió la voz de Karin— _¡Lo hicimos!_

Y en cuanto dijo eso las luces del camión de bomberos brillaron a varios metros de ellos, la sirena sonó y Karin y Suigetsu aparecieron tocando el claxon.

Sasuke sabía que debía sentirse molesto por tamaña estupidez, pero lo único que sentía eran ganas de reír. Obito también, pues soltó una gran carcajada mientras su primo se limitaba a mantener la emoción dentro de él.

Cuando el camión se estacionó frente a ellos y apagó sus luces por fin logró tranquilizarse, pero los nervios en su estómago seguían siendo evidentes.

—Todo está listo— dijo la chica pelirroja.

—Aún no— replicó Obito— Todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Y era cierto. Ya eran las diez de la noche y mientras más rápido prepararan el dinero más rápido podrían largarse de allí.

Llevaron todos los coches a la casa de campo y prepararon las cosas. Obito ya tenía lista una plancha enorme, especialmente para secar papel, pues los billetes llegaron empapados. Tardaron unas cinco horas en secarse por completo, y aún había que contarlos y empaquetarlos, pero a nadie parecía importarle; el ambiente entre ellos era de tremendo éxito, felicidad y entusiasmo. Incluso para Sasuke.

El dinero estaba en sus manos. Este dinero era suyo. Y era demasiado; había tantos billetes verdes, dólares americanos, que parecían incontables.

Para las seis de la mañana ya tenían todo en paquetes, dividido en cinco partes iguales y preparado solo para ser colocado en donde sea que fuera a ser transportado. Seis punto cinco millones de dólares norteamericanos para cada uno.

A las ocho los cuatro tenían su dinero en los coches y se reunieron en el campo libre frente a la casa. Obito llamó a Jūgo para darle las novedades y empacó su dinero para entregárselo después.

—Caballeros— dijo cuando todo estuvo listo, mirándolos— Fue un placer trabajar con ustedes.

No hubo grandes despedidas. No hubo abrazos ni buenos deseos. Lo único que todos querían era salir de allí.

— ¿Qué pasará con la chica?— preguntó Suigetsu.

—Ya hablé con Jūgo. La liberará en unas dos horas— dijo, y Sasuke rápidamente se puso alerta.

—Bueno. Supongo que es un "hasta nunca"— dijo Suigetsu.

—Eso espero— respondió Sasuke. Los demás soltaron una carcajada.

—Sasuke, eres un bastardo, pero te voy a extrañar.

— ¡También yo, Sasuke-kun!

Él se encogió de hombros.

Una mirada más, un asentimiento y los cuatro subieron a sus coches.

El joven Uchiha tenía claro que ninguno de los tres iba a a regresar a la ciudad, mientras que él necesitaba hacerlo.

En el camino llamó a Jūgo, pero este no respondió hasta después de una hora, informando que estaba a punto de soltar a Ino. Sasuke pidió la dirección del lugar donde la dejaría y después se despidió, apretando el acelerador.

Y cuando Sasuke llegó al parque allí la vio, con su uniforme sucio y rasgado, esperando sobre una banca. Esperando por él como lo había dicho. Pero ella no podía verlo.

Tuvo el impulso y el deseo de bajar del coche, correr hacia ella y abrazarla y besarla, llevarla con él hasta el fin del mundo y hacer el amor una y mil veces, pero no lo hizo.

Sacando uno de los teléfonos desechables que tenía marcó el número que ya sabía de memoria y también esperó.

Y ellos no tardaron en llegar, en cuatro camionetas negras, bajando en grupos de dos en dos antes que la policía. Primero lo hizo un hombre pelirrojo; los ojos de Ino se llenaron primero de sorpresa, luego de lágrimas de felicidad y entonces corrió a abrazarlo. Se notaba que lo conocía, y que de verdad lo quería. Tal vez Ino y él pudieron haber cultivado un sentimiento igual, pero entre ellos nunca había sido correcto. Ella era una niña rica, con clase, y él no era más que un simple delincuente, un criminal y asesino, nacido en una familia tradicional de delincuentes. Entre ellos no podía existir nada más que un momento, como el que habían vivido, solo dejándose llevar sin pensar en un futuro, porque nunca podrían tener uno juntos.

Ya le había arrebatado su vida una vez, no podía hacerlo de nuevo. Ino no era como él; ella era frágil, delicada, inocente. Jamás podría acostumbrarse a su estilo de vida, y él jamás la dejaría intentarlo. Ino merecía una vida tranquila y honesta, una vida que él no podía darle. Además ella ni siquiera había cumplido los dieciséis, tenía muchos años más por vivir. Muchos años para olvidarlo, aunque él nunca pudiera hacerlo.

Ella le había dado, en una sola noche, mucho más que cualquier persona en toda su vida.

Sasuke le debía eso, por eso volvió a encender el motor y se marchó de allí, sin mirar atrás, con más dinero del que podría cargar en su coche y el corazón destrozado, aunque se esforzara en negarlo.

Ya no podía quedarse en esa ciudad donde la había conocido y perdido, ni siquiera en el país. No estaría completamente tranquilo hasta que saliera de la isla, lejos de Japón y todos los recuerdos que tenía para él.

No estaría completamente tranquilo hasta que eliminara a Yamanaka Ino de sus recuerdos.

Lo suyo había sido único, lindo, tal vez real. Pero ya había terminado.

Ahora solo quedaba seguir adelante.

 **oOo**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Por mi parte, el fic está terminado, pero todavía falta el epílogo!**

 **Gracias por leer ésta adaptación, y otra vez muchas gracias a ale Cullen-Patt por permitirme hacerla.**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


	5. Epílogo

**Disclaimer** **: Los personajes de Naruto© no me pertenecen. La historia original es de Ale Cullen Patt, pero éste epílogo es mío.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **El Secuestrador**

 **Epílogo**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

―Es ahí.

La camioneta negra se detuvo a un lado de la calle, y el joven de cabellos plateados estiró una mano delante de su rostro para señalar el lugar que estaban buscando en la acera de en frente, sin importarle importunar a su acompañante.

Sasuke Uchiha bajó las gafas oscuras, con el ceño fruncido, y observó el edificio que su cómplice había señalado, alzando una ceja como si no estuviera creyéndole.

― ¿Y qué se supone que hace allí?

Suigetsu Hōzuki soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos, molesto e impaciente.

― ¿Y cómo demonios voy a saber eso? Me pediste que encontrar un buen lugar donde su seguridad fuera vulnerable y lo hice. No tengo la menor idea de lo que haga allí dentro ni quién demonios vive en el lugar.

―Creo que eso es bastante obvio― señaló Sasuke, mientras con el ceño fruncido señalaba una enorme cartel donde resaltaba la palabra "orfanato". Suigetsu chasqueó la lengua e hizo un sonido bastante molesto, haciendo que el joven Uchiha se preguntara, por enésima vez, porqué lo había llamado a él para el trabajo.

"Es el único con el equipo necesario, y el único que podía movilizarse tan rápido", se recordó, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con hastío.

―Bien, como sea― siguió Suigetsu, hurgándose dentro de la oreja derecha con un dedo― El punto es que los he seguido por semanas, y éste es el único lugar alejado de la ciudad que visita, con una seguridad mínima.

―Parece demasiado extraño.

―Lo sé. Según logré averiguar, desde hace aproximadamente tres meses, cada domingo separa un pequeño grupo de sus guardaespaldas y conducen hasta aquí en dos camionetas, nada demasiado llamativo, como si quisieran pasar inadvertidos... Esas visitas han empezado desde...

―La muerte del líder del clan― afirmó Sasuke, sin dejar de mirar a un grupo de niños pequeños jugando dentro del patio del orfanato.

―Creo que alguien tiene un secreto― rió Suigetsu, soltando una de sus desagradables carcajadas.

―No te pago para escuchar tus bromas― Sasuke hizo que se callara con ese comentario, y que lo mirara, ceñudo pero divertido al mismo tiempo.

―Bien, ya que quieres ser líder en éste nuevo golpe, te pondré al tanto del resto de los detalles.

―Por favor― le espetó, irónico, y su compañero frunció la respingada nariz.

―Bueno, bueno. Pero no esperes mucho; realmente solo hace trabajos de caridad. Revisando sus cuentas "legales" descubrí que dona gran parte de su fortuna a caridades, más específicamente orfanatos del país, uno diferente cada mes― Sasuke volvió a alzar una ceja, oyendo atentamente― Y no solo para reducir impuestos. Hablando con algunos encargados descubrí que a cambio de sus donaciones pide siempre pasar algún tiempo con los mocosos. Al parecer le gustan, sobre todo los bebés... ¿Crees que sea pederasta?― Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y se giró hacia él con su mirada más fría, aquella que siempre advertía peligro. Suigetsu, ante eso, alzó las manos con inocencia― O solo le gustan los bebés, qué sé yo...

― ¿Algo más?

― ¿Hum? Oh. No sé si sea importante para ti, pero durante un tiempo estudió en casa, luego en el extranjero por casi dos años. Solo regresó después de la muerte del líder del clan y empezó con esta rutina. Suerte para ti que es bastante predecible. Durante meses la he visto visitando orfanatos casi todos los días... Parece ser un alma muy caritativa.

Sasuke no dijo nada, porque un pequeño tumulto dentro de las rejas del orfanato llamó su atención. Un hombre de cabello pelirrojo y vestido de negro se acercó muy disimuladamente a un guardia, como si no quisiera alertar a los niños que seguían jugando, y tomándolo por el cuello hizo que abriera la reja.

Una camioneta negra salió a toda velocidad del orfanato, seguida por una segunda idéntica que se detuvo para que el hombre pelirrojo subiera, no sin antes intercambiar unas últimas palabras con el guardia. Luego los dos vehículos se perdieron a toda velocidad por la tranquila y desolada avenida.

―Síguelos― ordenó el joven Uchiha con voz firme. Suigetsu rió y puso el motor en marcha.

―Descuida, primor. Ya todo está listo― anunció, acelerando por una calle paralela hasta que pudieron volver a ver las camionetas pasar junto a ellos en el otro extremo, dirigiéndose a una zona mucho menos transitada, el lugar perfecto para un atraco. Suigetsu dobló hacia la izquierda en una esquina y aceleró cuando las otras camionetas pasaron frente a ellos, entrando en una zona de fábricas abandonadas― Bien... ¡Ahora!― exclamó Suigetsu al radio que llevaba consigo, doblando tras los dos vehículos, y antes de que los alcanzaran, de la nada otra camioneta negra se cruzó entre ellos, obligando al conductor del segundo vehículo a detenerse y maniobrar para no chocarlos, mientras la otra camioneta de la comitiva seguía su camino, y Sasuke y Suigetsu se estacionaban a una distancia más o menos segura, protegiéndose tras las puertas de metal cuando dos hombres armados salieron inmediatamente de la primera camioneta, obligándolos a permanecer en la suya, pero el equipo de Suigetsu no tardó en imitarlos, con armas de asalto de mayor calibre y mucho más peligrosas.

― ¡Bajen las armas!― gritó Sasuke, y los guardaespaldas, rodeados y superados en número, tardaron unos segundos, pero se vieron obligados a obedecer tras el primer disparo de uno de los hombres de Suigetsu.

― ¡Ahora!― dijo el hombre, y Sasuke frunció el ceño al reconocer la voz que hablaba bajo la máscara que su equipo usaba, y al mirar a su cómplice más cercano éste le sonrió con picardía.

―Ellos quisieron ayudar― explicó Suigetsu desde el otro lado, cargando su arma― Ahora ve por tu tesoro. Yo te cubro.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, pero tomando su arma fue el primero en salir de detrás de la puerta, apuntando a los guardaespaldas mientras volvía a usar su mejor voz amenazante:

― ¡Al suelo, ahora!

Los dos hombres obedecieron una vez más, sin ninguna clase de resistencia, entonces Sasuke alzó la vista, buscando la otra camioneta.

―No te preocupes por ellos. Les dimos un bien señuelo: tu reemplazo― dijo la inconfundible voz de Obito, y el joven Uchiha miró hacia él, alzando una ceja― Tiempo sin verte, Sasuke.

Él asintió, algo escéptico.

― ¿Me buscaste un reemplazo?

Obito rió.

―Debimos hacerlo luego de que decidiste perderte por el mundo― una voz de mujer contestó por él, y Sasuke no tardó en reconocer los cabellos pelirrojos que se asomaban bajo la máscara, pero como toda muestra de reconocimiento solo movió la cabeza hacia Karin, igual que lo hizo con el gigante Jūgo― También me da gusto verte― le sonrió la chica, levantando una de las armas que los hombres de seguridad habían arrojado para ponerla en su cintura― Sai, tu reemplazo, es algo raro.

―Ella está adentro― señaló Jūgo entonces, tan sereno como siempre. Sasuke asintió y guardó el arma en su espalda, acercándose a la parte trasera de la camioneta con bastante cautela pero sin vacilación alguna.

Se sentía extraño estar ahí, tal y como todo había empezado, casi tres años después, pero no se permitió dudar. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para eso. Y tal vez las cosas no estaban saliendo como hubiera querido, pues ella parecía empeñada en ponérselas lo más difícil posible, pero allí estaba, y al fin había encontrado la forma de volver a estar con ella.

―Baja, Ino― gruñó de mala gana, abriendo la puerta sin siquiera mirar. Ella no dijo nada, pero Sasuke podía ver sus lindas y largas piernas al otro lado del umbral, negándose a obedecer― ¡Ahora!

Pasaron unos segundos en que no se oyó ni el zumbido de una mosca, pero finalmente Ino bajó de la camioneta, acomodándose la ajustada falda del vestido que llevaba, haciendo sonar sus tacones en el suelo mientras que sus manos sostenían una elegante pero peligrosa calibre 45 dorada, apuntándole directamente a la cabeza.

―Tiempo sin verte, Sasuke― le dijo también, martillando el arma.

Él no dijo nada, pero asintió, sin poder dejar de mirarla a pesar de lo tonto que debía estarse viendo. Ino Yamanaka estaba allí, frente a él, igual de hermosa a como lo era cuando tenía quince y la habían secuestrado a solo unas calles de allí, o aún más si eso era posible.

Habían pasado solo tres años pero sus facciones habían madurado, y su cuerpo se había desarrollado en todo su esplendor. Si antes era hermosa, los años la habían vuelto una verdadera diosa, y tal vez por eso Sasuke tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de besarla y hacerla suya allí mismo, pero se contuvo. Esa era Ino, su Ino, la misma mujer que lo había hecho sentirse tan pleno en el pasado, pero al mismo tiempo había cambiado. O al menos su mirada ahora fría y dura le decía que lo había hecho.

― ¿Vas a secuestrarme otra vez? Porque te advierto que ahora no hay nadie que pague mi rescate― advirtió ella, rompiendo la tensión del ambiente de forma mordaz.

Sasuke rió de lado. Definitivamente ya no era la misma chiquilla dulce y adorable que había abandonado aquel día en el parque. Tal vez por eso decidió modificar su actitud, tratando de sonar más complaciente y sereno:

―Lo sé. Oí lo de tu padre. Lo...

― ¿Lo lamentas? No es cierto― ella estaba molesta, y Sasuke lo entendió hasta cierto punto, pero eso no significaba que tuviera la paciencia para tolerarlo. Así que, frunciendo el ceño, con la agilidad que siempre lo había caracterizado sacó el arma de su espalda, devolviéndole el gesto, aunque de forma más amenazante.

―Bien, es verdad. No lo lamento. Ahora baja tu arma.

― ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a disparar?― le desafió ella, llevándolo casi hasta el límite de su paciencia igual que cuando era una adolescente que insistía en que durmieran juntos. Molesto por eso le hizo una seña a Obito para que levantara al guardaespaldas de cabello pelirrojo, el mismo que años atrás había visto correr hacia Ino y abrazarla como si de verdad le importara, y apuntó el arma a su cabeza. Dispararle sin duda sería una ventaja adicional.

―No― contestó a la pregunta de Ino, colocando una bala en el cañón― Pero puedo dispararle a él.

Ella lo miró y sis ojos claros centellaron. Tardó unos segundos pero finalmente le hizo caso, alcanzándole su arma con resignación y enojo para que Sasuke le indicara a su primo dejar al hombre pelirrojo.

Después hubo otros segundos de tenso silencio en el que nadie hizo ni dijo nada. Hasta que Ino, desbordada por la situación, volvió a hacer oír su suave voz:

― ¿Qué es todo éste circo, Sasuke? ¿Qué buscas de nuevo en Japón? Porque, por si no lo notaste, estoy algo ocupada ahora― repuso, colocando las manos sobre sus generosas y firmes caderas. Y había sido tan directa en su pregunta que Sasuke solo podía pagarle contestando de la misma forma:

―Regresé por ti― admitió, a pesar de que le costó horrores hacerlo y dudaba volver a repetirlo. Sin embargo, sus palabras sinceras parecieron cumplir con su cometido, pues Ino se mostró tan turbada como conmovida en un principio, y no dudó en demostrarlo. Pero también se mostró fría y distante, haciéndole entender que no iba a ceder con la misma facilidad que cuando era una niña privada de si libertad y confundida.

―Regresaste por mí... Y sólo te tardaste tres años. Vaya, que honor. Disculpa si lo estoy saltando en una pierna de alegría, pero... Ah, sí. Tú me abandonaste en aquel parque― escupió, y sus bonitos ojos azul-verdosos se humedecieron de pronto, haciendo que Sasuke sintiera la misma repentina angustia que años atrás había sentido al tener que dejarla en ese parque.

Y no tenía sentido buscar alguna excusa o justificación, así que, como siempre habían sido las cosas entre ellos, decidió seguir hablando con la verdad:

―Tenía que irme. Aún eras demasiado joven y yo... No te merecía...

― ¿Y ahora sí?

Él la miró, y quiso fruncir el ceño por esa forma grosera e infantil de atacarlo, pero se contuvo. Ino ya estaba demasiado furiosa como para seguir echando leña al fuego.

―No. Pero ahora eres mayor. Puedes tomar la decisión de venir conmigo si es eso lo que quieres― le soltó, siendo un poco más sutil esa vez, tal vez por el miedo de que ella se riera en su cara, pues podían haber pasado muchas cosas en tres años, y aunque sus sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos, nada podía garantizarle que los suyos también lo fueran.

Ino era joven, inteligente, hermosa y heredera de un gran imperio; una joven de mundo que fácilmente podría olvidarse de él en un segundo, navegando en un costoso yate en mitad del Mediterráneo, conociendo hombres tan ricos y jóvenes como ella que podían darle el cielo y las estrellas porque podían pagarlo. En cambio, él seguía siendo el mismo delincuente, con una abultada cuenta en el exterior y una inteligencia envidiable, pero de un mundo completamente ajeno al suyo, un hombre de veintiocho años que seguía aferrándose patéticamente a un momento vivido años atrás con una niña que en medio de una situación angustiante había visto en él su único escape a la realidad, y que tal vez realmente nunca había sentido nada más que rabia y odio por él.

Antes de aterrizar en Japón sabía que podía enfrentarse a todo eso, pero aun así estaba allí, de pie frente a la que podría ser la mujer de su vida, o la que destruyera su mundo, fingiéndose tan indiferente y frío como siempre, aunque por dentro sentía su corazón latiendo a toda prisa.

Ino lo miró fijo. Obviamente no estaba dispuesta a ceder tan fácil. Los años parecían haberla vuelto más dura, pero había algo en su mirada clara que le dio algo que en mucho tiempo no había sentido: esperanza.

―Sasuke...― la hermosa joven suspiró, cerrando los ojos un momento antes de volver a hablar― Ya no soy esa niña tonta. La Ino que tú conociste murió cuando me abandonaste. ¿O qué creías? ¿Que volverías a aparecerte en mi vida y de inmediato me lanzaría a tus brazos? ¿Siquiera te interesa saber si te he perdonado?

―Yo no te abandoné― refutó él, dándose cuenta de lo contradictorio que sonaba eso; lo bueno era que Ino parecía estar cediendo― Creí que era lo mejor regresarte con tu padre que llevarte conmigo cuando ni siquiera sabía lo que haría. Sólo tenías dieciséis...

―Quince. Te acostaste con una adolescente de quince años. Y creo recordar que lo disfrutaste...

Sasuke frunció el ceño, algo incómodo por la liviandad con la que Ino decía aquellas cosas sin siquiera ruborizarse frente a todo el mundo. No obstante trató de disimularlo.

―Lo sé. Admito que la situación se me fue de las manos...

―Tres veces.

―Tres veces― aceptó, hastiado― Pero no voy a pedir perdón por hacer lo que creía correcto.

― ¿Entonces qué quieres?

El joven Uchiha avanzó hacia ella, haciendo que Ino retrocediera un par de pasos.

―Tal vez no me creas, pero sí te busqué, Ino. Regresé por ti meses después, pero cuando tu padre te envió al extranjero se encargó de que nadie pudiera encontrarte ni llegar hasta ti. Hasta que él murió y fuiste mayor de edad. Y ahora... Aquí estamos.

Se acercó a ella una vez más, sonriendo al notar que ya no retrocedía, y que su cuerpo reaccionaba notablemente a su cercanía.

―Sasuke...― susurró la chica, ahora sí tratando de alejarse, pero él ya no se lo permitió.

―Vine por ti, y esta vez no voy a dejarte― dijo, colocando una mano cuidadosamente en su cadera, haciéndola estremecerse de deseo. Y entonces aquellos ojos claros como el mar volvieron a ser los de la hermosa adolescente que se había entregado a él por primera vez en aquella casa de seguridad, y Sasuke sonrió ante su pequeña victoria, pegando sus frentes con tortuosa sensualidad― ¿Lo sientes? Sé que tú me deseas tanto como yo a ti...

Ino volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, y finalmente fue ella quien decidió terminar con la tortura y unió sus labios en un beso cargado de urgencia y necesidad que envió una oleada de placer al cuerpo del hombre, que no pudo resistirse de apretarla mucho más contra él, sin importarle seguir en medio de la calle, ni que al menos seis pares de ojos estuvieran viéndolos.

―Vámonos de aquí― susurró contra sus labios― Vamos a Europa, a América o a donde quieras. El lugar no me importa― le dijo, volviendo a unir sus labios― Solos tú y yo... Lejos de todo...

Iba a volver a besarla, pero entonces Ino se separó y enfrentó su mirada.

―Sasuke, ya no estoy sola― le dijo, bajando la vista rápidamente hacia sus pies.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se separó, mirándola con una mezcla de curiosidad y enojo.

― ¿Te casaste? ¿Con quién?― inquirió, molesto, mas Ino solo rió entre dientes.

―No estoy con nadie. Pero yo... Espera aquí― regresó a la camioneta, y antes de que Sasuke pudiera darse cuenta le hablaba a alguien dentro, sonriéndole y tratando de calmarlo. Entonces sacó a un niño del asiento trasero, sujetándolo entre sus brazos mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza y hundía el pequeño rostro en su largo cabello rubio, separándose brevemente para mirar a Sasuke y volviendo a esconderse de inmediato.

El joven Uchiha también miró al niño, cuyos cabellos negros brillaban bajo el sol, igual que sus enormes ojos azul-verdosos.

La boca se le secó entonces, y de repente comprendió algunas cosas, aunque su mente comenzaba a ser un hervidero de teorías al respecto.

―Es tu...

―Mi hijo― confirmó la joven, besando la pequeña cabeza del niño para después volver a mirarlo fijamente, dándose cuenta del impacto que habían tenido sus palabras, no solo en Sasuke, sino también en el resto de su equipo, que de inmediato se habían girado hacia ella.

― ¿Qué? Pero, ¿cómo demonios...?

Sasuke regresó a la vida con un parpadeo, y aunque la pregunta había salido de los labios de Karin y no de los suyos, era exactamente lo que quería oír. Entonces sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, deseando saber quién había sido el maldito que había embarazado a Ino para partirle la cara a golpes y descargar la repentina frustración que había comenzado a consumirlo.

― ¿Quién...?― preguntó, con tanta calma como le fue posible― ¡Dime quién fue el maldito que...!― levantó la voz, pero se contuvo de seguir gritando cuando el niño gimió, abrazándose a su madre con miedo.

Ino entonces arrulló al pequeño entre sus brazos, y volvió a mirar a Sasuke, primero con reproche y luego con algo que él no pudo identificar muy bien, mojándose los labios para explicar:

―Dos meses después de que desapareciste supe que estaba embarazada, y tuve que decirle toda la verdad a mi padre... Te busqué pero ya habías desaparecido. Tuve que esconderme del mundo durante siete meses para que nadie lo notara, y cuando di a luz, mi padre me obligó a abandonar a mi bebé. Luego de que muriera comencé a buscarlo en todos los orfanatos, y al fin lo encontré― relató, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas― Él es nuestro hijo. Tuyo y mío

Sasuke abrió los ojos, impactado, sintiéndose muy estúpido y avergonzado de pronto. La respiración se le cortó en ése instante, su pulso se aceleró como cuando estaba en medio de algún trabajo peligroso, y, tras moverse y dar unos cuantos pasos nerviosos en círculos, los músculos de su cuerpo dejaron de responderle. E igual que el resto de su equipo, guardó otro profundo silencio.

Felicidad, miedo, emoción, todo eso y más mezclado en su interior, sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar.

Un hijo, un hijo suyo, suyo y de Ino... Aquí y ahora.

Ella era demasiado joven aún, tal vez por eso en su mente la idea sonaba tan improbable y ridícula que nunca la hubiera contemplado en sus planes. Pero allí estaban, frente a frente, y no había lugar a dudas de que era verdad. Siempre había sido una enorme posibilidad, pues en ningún momento había tomado precauciones como lo habría hecho una persona responsable, y tanto Ino como él eran jóvenes y fértiles. Pero aun así seguía costándole imaginar a aquella adolescente que había tenido entre sus brazos cuidando de una barriga, encerrada entre cuatro paredes, sufriendo porque él no estaba con ella para apoyarla, pasando por una situación tan compleja y difícil cuando su vida apenas debía estar comenzando.

Y todo era su culpa, porque se había ido para que ella disfrutara de su juventud, cuando él ya la había arruinado de por vida. Primero secuestrándola, y, como si eso fuera poco, dejándola embarazada del hijo de uno de sus captores. Y de repente se preguntó si todo eso no sería una trampa para vengarse de él por todo lo que le había hecho, pero no lo creía posible. Ino y el niño estaban frente a él, desprotegidos, esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

Entonces, igual que su madre, el niño lo miró con curiosidad, captando sus ojos con los suyos. No podía tener más de dos años, tal vez, sacando cuentas del día en que había estado con su madre. Y en ése momento Sasuke cayó en cuenta de que, artimaña o no, sentía como si algo le hubiese atravesado el pecho cuando el pequeño lo miró con esos profundos ojos tan parecidos a los de su madre, pero no algo malo o doloroso, sino todo lo contrario.

Fue casi como una señal, un aviso de que, una vez más, todo cambiaría, pero que esta vez sería para mejorarlo todo.

Tal vez nunca se había planteado ser padre tan pronto, pero ése niño, ya por el sólo hecho de ser de la mujer que amaba, era suyo. Su hijo. Su mujer. Su familia.

― ¿Sasuke?

― ¿Cómo se llama?― preguntó, en un vergonzoso hilo de voz.

―Nunca pude nombrarlo, pero si quieres puedo dejarte hacerlo.

Él asintió, acercándose lentamente para no asustar a su hijo, que seguía mirándolo con cierto recelo.

― ¿Puedo...?

―Adelante.

Sasuke, algo inseguro, extendió los brazos hacia el niño, que de inmediato volvió a esconderse en el hombro de su madre, haciéndola sonreír.

―Lo lamento... A ésta edad les cuesta confiar en desconocidos. Por eso estuve yendo durante semanas a visitarlo al orfanato.

Sasuke asintió, enderezándose para dejar de atemorizar a su hijo.

―No importa. Tendrá toda la vida para acostumbrarse― dijo. Ino lo miró, como sopesando la veracidad de sus palabras.

―Sasuke... No podemos ir contigo― le dijo, agitada. Él la miró, sin ningún cambio en su expresión indiferente.

―Entonces me quedaré con ustedes― le soltó, una vez más sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

― ¿Aquí?

―Aquí, en América, Europa o en Marte― respondió él, muy serio― No volveremos a separarnos, porque éste niño es mi hijo, y además tengo interés también en su madre.

―Sasuke...

―Hace tres años no debí llamar a tu padre ni dejarte en ese parque, pero eso ya no puedo remediarlo. Sin embargo, si aceptas venir conmigo y perdernos juntos por el mundo, prometo que nunca más seré tan imbécil.

Ino empezó a llorar, y su hijo levantó la cabeza y miró a Sasuke como si hubiera escuchado y entendido sus palabras. Entonces, mientras su madre se debatía entre seguir llorando y darle una respuesta, se separó de ella y extendió sus diminutos brazos hacia Sasuke, que, algo temeroso e inseguro, lo cargó contra su cuerpo, conteniéndose para que no le ganara la emoción y comenzara a llorar como Ino, aunque se le hacía cada vez más difícil.

Su hijo le sujetó el rostro con ambas pequeñas manos entonces, y tras mirarlo fijamente por algunos segundos se acomodó, bostezando, sobre su hombro. Y aunque Sasuke se estremeció de pies a cabeza no dijo nada. En cambio, extendió su mano libre para que Ino la tomara. Y ella dudó, pero al hacerlo lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó.

Y mientras Sasuke conducía por la carretera, sujetando su mano con fuerza mientras el hijo de ambos dormía en los asientos traseros, Ino supo que, después de tantos años, tantas dudas y tanta tristeza, las cosas al fin regresaban a su lugar.

Y ella junto al secuestrador que no solo le había arrebatado su libertad, sino que con una sola mirada se había apropiado de su corazón.

Ya no necesitaba nada más.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Y eso es todo.**

 **Muchas gracias, como siempre, a Ale Cullen Patt, y a todos quienes comentaron y siguieron esta adaptación que muy felizmente he terminado.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **H.S.**


End file.
